With A Red Bow
by LoveHGSS
Summary: It's Hermione's 21 birthday and needless to say is drunk and decides to confess, via a letter, her deepest secret... what she didn't expect were his replies... Chunks of DH thrown into the trash bin. Lemons. Mature Content.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer – I do not own any of the characters in this story, they solely belong to J.K. Rowling (sadly… maybe I'll convince her to give me just two of them…). However, I am borrowing for the occasion of writing a fanfic and I am not making any money for it, which is fine by me.

I just wanted to say thank you to my boyfriend of three years/beta reader extraordinaire for putting up with me sitting in bed with my computer on until four o'clock in the morning when we had to be at work at seven, and actually taking the time to read my 'odd obsession' : ) . So, readers… I hope you enjoy it….

Fluff, lemons, smut, whatever you call it, with a plot snuck in, here it is. Don't like it? Why read it? Reviews are welcomed wholeheartedly and highly appreciated!

_**Warning **_**– Must be 18 or over to read. I am warning you now, for this story is only for 18 and up because of the mature content in it. Sexual scenes, drinking.**

She was drunk. Very drunk. It was her twenty-first birthday and her friends had taken her into a Muggle bar and proceeded to feed her shot after shot after shot. It was two o'clock in the morning and the bars were closing for the night. The tall, dark bartender came to the table of five and pleasantly informed them of the bar's hours. The birthday girl wolf whistled as he walked away.

"Oh, no," one of the girls at the table groaned, "please tell me you don't find _that_ attractive."

The birthday girl giggled drunkenly. "Nooo," she slurred. "But… it… it was _funny_."

One of the men at the table sighed. "Okay, birthday girl, time to get you home."

"Harry? Harry, you're so _responsible_." She giggled again. "Why are you soooo responsible? You're the CHOSEN one, Harry, remember?"

Harry rolled his eyes and helped her from her barstool, allowing her to place some of her weight against him. "Yes, Hermione, I know…. But that's all over with, remember?"

"Suuuuure it is!" She then mocked whispered, "But Harry, you're Potter… I mean… No… Harry Potter! Harry Potter, you _are_ or _were_ or… _something_…." She giggled and tried again in her mock whisper. "Don't worry, they'll never recognize you _here_."

Harry sighed and rolled his eyes. "Let's get you home." He shot a look back to see if Ginny, Ron, and Lavender were following.

"Okay," she agreed, leaning all her weight against him.

"Oh, dear," Harry mumbled. He reached down and swept Hermione off her feet, literally. She let out a shrill of surprise, but began giggling again.

"Harry Potter, if you weren't married I would call you mine," she informed him dishonestly.

"I know, Hermione, I know." He laughed. "If only, right?"

"Right!" She shoved a fist in the air, almost clipping Harry's glasses. "Whoopsy!"

"No harm, no foul."

"Where are we going?" she asked after Harry carried her through the doorway with help from the other three.

"We're taking you home," he reminded her.

"But I can't aperatate – aperlate – apurpleate… oh bloody hell, I'm drunk, aren't I?" she moaned, leaning into his chest, embarrassed momentarily.

Harry and the others laughed. "That you are."

"Well, take me home," she demanded.

"I am," he said patiently.

"How?"

"Apparating," he informed her.

"That's right!" she exclaimed.

Harry sighed and looked to Ginny, who smiled adoringly at him. "We'll meet you there," she whispered.

"Ginerva! Ginerva _Weasley_! Are you coming toooo?" Hermione asked.

Ginny laughed. "Yes," she said simply.

"Kay…."

Harry rolled his eyes for the umpteenth time that night and spun on the spot into impending darkness. When they landed at the correct apartment building, Harry set her down and quickly reached into his robes for a vial, which he produced and uncorked before pouring the liquid into Hermione's mouth.

"Swallow," he ordered. She did. He sighed, relieved.

"What was it?" Hermione asked as Harry lifted her back into his arms, carrying her up the large buildings stairs to her apartment.

"Anti-nausea potion. I always carry some on me, incase Ginny's morning sickness gets to be too bad."

"Oooooh," Hermione said, feeling her stomach calming from Apparation, but not feeling any less drunk. "Harry you are so lucky."

Harry quirked an eyebrow. "How so?"

"You have it allll," she informed him as he opened the door to her apartment and stepped over the threshold. "You have a wife and twins on the way and you have _love_. I want love."

"I love you," Harry reminded her.

"No, Harry," Hermione giggled. Harry placed her gently on the black leather sofa in the living room, which was wide and spacious, much like the rest of the place. "I want someone to be _in love_ with me…. Like Severus." She sighed.

Harry paused halfway into sitting on the couch, his bottom not quite touching and looked at her with an odd expression. "Severus?" he asked. "As in Severus Snape?"

Hermione sighed sadly. "Lord, he's absolutely _gorgeous_."

Harry sat. This had to be a joke. "Excuse me?"

"Harry," Hermione began hastily, her eyes bugging a little. "Harry, you have to know. You _have_ to know. How can you _not _know?"

"Know what?"

Ron, Lavender and Ginny were standing in the doorway, their eyes all mirroring shock, focused on Hermione.

"You _must_ know how beautiful, intelligent, brilliant, wonderful, absolutely perfect, Severus Snape is. _Everyone_ knows that!" She looked about the room and noticed her other friends. "Gin, Lav, tell him, please."

"Uh," Ginny started uneasily. "Hermione, I don't… I don't agree, exactly."

Hermione gave her an incredulous look. "Noooo," she drawled. "What about his silky, velvet, melt your heart and cream your pants voice?!"

Ron and Harry gagged and Ginny and Lavender burst into a fit of laughter.

"See?" Hermione exclaimed, feeling triumphant. "_They _understand!"

Ginny and Lavender pressed their lips together to try and stop laughing, but failed miserably.

"I have to tell him," she informed the room. "I have to tell him now. I need a piece of quill and a parchment... or the other way around… I don't know!"

She stood too quickly and Ron rushed forward and grasped her arm. "Easy, Hermione."

"Oh, Ronald," she said, patting his cheek affectionately. "Thank you. Now, help me find my stuff, wouldn't you?"

"Hermione, maybe this is a bad idea, you aren't thinking correctly," Ron said, trying to help her sit again.

"No," she said firmly. "I must do this. I've kept this quiet for ten years. Ten years! I have to do this now… or else… or else I never will. Now or never! Right, Harry?"

Harry looked at Ginny for help, receiving nothing but a shrug. "Uh… I don't know, Hermione…."

"See?" she said. "The Chosen One has spoken!" She pulled away from Ron and stumbled into the kitchen to find what she needed. The others stood there, not sure what to do.

**O.o.O.o.O**

Severus Snape paced around his large office, his black robes billowing gracefully behind him, occasionally glancing back at his desk where un-graded essays sat.

"Idiotic twits," he growled to himself. "Can't even tell the difference in ingredients between a calming draught and a headache relief draught…. Fifth years! Bloody hell, I need a drink."

And drink he did.

About an hour later, the Potions Master had returned to his desk, most of an empty firewhiskey bottle hanging from his hand. He glanced around the room through hazy eyes. "Shit," he muttered, blinking, trying to clear his head. It helped very little.

He looked back to the papers sitting in front of him and snorted. He had already decided to not even attempt to grade them now, but they still made his blood boil.

A tapping at his door caused him to jump at the normally silent dungeon. He laughed at himself. He stood, clutching the desk for support. He set the firewhiskey on the floor behind his desk, incase it was the headmistress.

He stumbled his way to the dark wooden door, trying to look sober. He opened the door and blinked a few times, confused. There was no one there. He looked side to side, still seeing no one. He was just about to shut the door when he heard a hoot. He looked down.

"Ah," he said to the bird. "Hello. Can I help you?"

Severus shook his head, wondering why on earth he was talking to a damn owl. The owl stuck out his leg patiently. "I am a bit tipsy, owl, care to come up a bit higher?"

Amazingly, the bird spread his wings and fluttered to the black arm chair closest to the door, holding out his leg again. Severus gently removed the rolled up parchment and looked back at the bird.

"Thank you," he said. "I don't have anything to give you, but if you go just up the hill over the way there's a spot for the school owls, there should be treats."

The owl hooted and flew out the door. Severus closed the door securely before laughing at himself aloud. He sat back in his desk chair and unrolled the parchment.

_Dear Progressor Snape Severus_

Severus snorted with laughter. He reread the first line and realized his mistake.

_Dear Progressor Severus Snape_

He reread it again. Nope, definitely Progressor, not Professor.

_Dear Progressor Severus Snape,_

_Hello, sir, I'm sure you are quite wondering why I am writing to you after all these years. It's because I love you. That's about it. Thank you so very much to listening. Well, reading. Have a wonderful night._

_Hermione J. Granger_

He sat motionless, blinking at the letter. He reread it at least twenty times to understand it fully. When he got the point, he reread it again, sure he was mistaken. He even read it out loud, several times, coming to the same conclusion; even though there were a few mistakes on her part, the general message was quite clear.

After he was sure, one hundred percent sure, that he got the full effect of the letter, he read the signature once again. 'Hermione Granger, huh?' he thought. She came to the forefront of his mind, as though he were looking at a picture.

Her bushy but silky hair, her deep chocolate mixed with caramel colored eyes, her petite but curvaceous body, her round full breasts…. 'Curvaceous body? Round, full breasts?' he thought, mentally scolding himself. He paused, reminding himself that she _was_ in fact, an adult now.

"Not to mention it isn't the first time you've noticed her body, you old bat," he loudly reminded himself.

It wasn't until she came back for her seventh year that he had noticed her physically. Sure, he'd known from the first day of her first year that she was well beyond her classmates, much more mature than even your average seventh year student, and when it came down to it, brilliant. He never told her that, of course; it would undermine his role as the evil Potions professor. Since stepping foot in his classroom, that first day of September the beginning of her seventh year, she haunted his dreams nearly every night for almost the past three years.

She had swept into his classrooms almost twenty minutes early, her robes and hair sweeping gracefully behind her, her arms full with books. She hurried to take a seat at the desk directly in front of his. Now looking back at it, maybe he had noticed a small flicker of something in her eyes, but thought it was just wishful thinking on his part. But now she was no longer a student, no longer a teenager, and just so happened to have confessed her love for him.

"Bloody hell," he mumbled, reaching for a fresh piece of parchment and a quill.

When he was done with his reply, he stood unsteadily from his desk and went to the classroom across the hall to fetch a raven that might as well be an owl.

"Jester, I need you to take this to a Miss Hermione Jean Granger, I am not sure her residence, but I have faith in you. I would like you to wait for a reply, if you will be so kind," he informed the bird whilst attaching the parchment to the raven's leg. The raven cawed and flew out the doors, into the hall.

**O.o.O.o.O**

Hermione was still in her kitchen, perched on a black granite counter top, trying to pay attention to what her friends were prattling on about. It wasn't working. After a moment or two, she did recognize one word.

"Severus?" she asked, perking up. "Did someone say Severus?"

Ron looked at her with an odd expression. "Yes. I was just asking these three how in the world you would ever have any kind of feeling other than hatred towards that evil prick."

"Ron!" Hermione reprimanded, still slurring her words slightly. "How dare you? He saved your lives! I mean our lives! Numerous times! How could I ever hate him? Not to mention having watched him die, and then having to suck _snake venom_ out of him without killing myself kind of bonded us, wouldn't you say so?"

The other four sat, staring at Hermione, astounded. "Hermione," Ginny whispered, "you never told us that. You never told us how…."

Hermione looked cross. "What? Told you _how_ I saved his life? Why does it matter? None of you wanted him to live anyway, did you?"

She glared at all of them in turn, daring them to contradict her. Harry was obviously feeling very daring. "Hermione," he started, sighing, "we didn't want him to _die_. I wish you would have told us what happened, but I know I never wanted him dead. No matter the issues I've had with Snape, I can almost understand why he was to me the way he was. But that still doesn't give him the right to be a bastard all the time."

The other three nodded their agreement. Hermione sighed. She was just opening her mouth to speak when there was tapping at her kitchen window. Ron turned to the side and propped it open, and in flew the black raven, landing next to Hermione, sticking out his leg.

Hermione hastily untied the parchment and grabbed a few treats from the dish to her right and set them on the counter in front of the raven, who munched on them in happy silence. She unrolled the paper quickly, feeling much more sober than she was.

_Dear Miss Granger,_

_I received your letter. I am at quite a loss of what to say, to be perfectly honest with you. I don't understand. Not in the least. You love me? That's all? At first I thought perhaps it was some kind of joke; but after thinking about _who_ sent the letter, I have come to the conclusion that you are not as cruel as most people who would egg you into sending that letter. I am flattered. I will not lie, I don't know if _love_ is the correct term to be used when you cross my thoughts, which so happens to be more often than I would like to admit._

_I am not quite sure why I am telling you all of this, perhaps it is liquid courage speaking. I would care to know as to why you have chosen now, at nearly three in the morning, as to any time to confess your feelings for an old dungeon bat such as myself, and also just why you feel that way in general I suppose. You have left me purely baffled. Kindly reply, Jester will wait. _

_Severus T. Snape_

Hermione quickly reached for her quill and parchment and replied, her words were close together and looked very sloppy, but she didn't care. Her heart was beating as quickly as she thought it could possibly go without bursting through her chest. When she was finished, she turned to the raven and he stuck out his leg and allowed her to tie the parchment to it, flying back out the window without a single instruction.

"What did it say?" Ginny asked curiously, watching Hermione cautiously.

Hermione looked up, and everyone froze for there were tears in her eyes and handed Ginny the letter.

**O.o.O.o.O**

Severus untied the parchment quickly and unrolled it.

_Dear Professor Severus Snape,_

_You may call me Hermione, you know, it has been quite a bit of time since I have been your student. I believe that it was also liquid courage that caused me to confess the deepest secret I have kept since possibly the first day I walked into your chilled classroom. It's my birthday today, my twenty-first, and as I sat with my friends in a Muggle bar, I realized I was indeed missing a large part to my life. Harry and Ginny are married and expecting twins. Ronald and Lavender are getting married in the spring. Lavender and I don't always see eye to eye and have had our rough spots, but we put on a good face for Ron. Why I am telling you this, I am not sure. I have a tendency to ramble, obviously._

_You are not an old dungeon bat. I find you quite attractive for reasons not even I understand to be honest. You are not the typical gorgeous male, but I think you are gorgeous nonetheless. I find you brilliant and insightful and I believe that you have a heart somewhere underneath those thick black robes. Maybe it's just the fact that you were unattainable or the fact that I saw you die in front of me, but somewhere along those lines, I fell deeply in love with you. I know that I don't know you inside and out, and some people would probably tell me it's hero-worshiping or that I'm just plain mad, but I feel it. I think of you every moment I have a clear thought and long for the day I can awake with you next me. _

_I am curious as to why I cross your mind more often than you like and would kindly like to request a reply on that matter. When I read that, my heart fluttered, and I am flattered._

_Hermione J. Granger_

Severus wrote his reply hastily, attached it to the raven, and it flew without command again.

**O.o.O.o.O**

Hermione had ordered Ron to leave the window open when he tried to shut it. There was very little talk between the four. It was more like a shocked silence than anything else. Hermione gasped as the bird came soaring through the window, landing next to her.

_Hermione,_

_Firstly, happy birthday. Secondly, your name has always been beautiful to me, as are you, and I gladly oblige your request to use it. I must say, when I read that my words caused your heart to flutter, mine did also. You are correct in assuming that I do indeed have a heart beneath my many layers. Ten points to Gryffindor. Because I am using your given name, I see no point in you continuing in calling me Professor, or sir. You are also correct about the part in which you admit to not knowing me inside and out. I have not always been the 'hero' in the fairy tales in which I am sure you have heard from numerous Order members. I have a dark, horrid past that I have no want to tell you about it in a letter. Perhaps someday, but not now._

_I dream of you at night, Hermione. It used to bother me… highly bother me. It started the first day of your seventh year. At first, I thought it was just the stresses of a new year, but I was mistaken… highly mistaken. I used to take a dreamless sleep potion every night before I would go to bed. However, when school was done, and you were gone, I became uneasy. It took me awhile to figure out it was because I was missing you._

_Every time a student would answer a question wrongly, I would look about the classroom for your hand to be in the air, and was disappointed every day. I stopped taking the dreamless sleep potion. You were the star of my dreams. Sometimes it was you in my classroom, sometimes we were in various places, just talking, and other times…. Do you recall when I said that maybe _love_ was not the correct word? I would call it more along the lines of deep curiosity and … lust to be honest._

_I want to make it quite clear that no thought of such a perverse matter occurred to me when you were under the age of 18. Perhaps a bit when you were 17, which is legal age, but it was your seventh year, making you 18 because you finished a year later than most because of the 'adventure' with Potter and Weasley. I do not want you to receive the wrong impression, Hermione. I have also wondered what it would be like to awaken with you next me after having dreams about you. To wake up and be able to look at the beautiful face that was my night. To have you as my morning would be, literally, a dream come true._

_I do not believe I ever thanked you for saving my life that night. It took a lot of courage and that ridiculous Gryffindor bravery to be able to do that. I am forever in your debt. Thank you, Hermione. Please extend my congratulations to both the Potters and Mr. Weasley and Miss Brown. _

_Hermione, I am forever grateful that you decided today to tell me how you feel. Perhaps we could meet sometime. To talk. I do not want this to be a one night letter writing extravaganza that began with you, drunk, telling me how you feel, and I, drunk also, responding. I wish for this, whatever it is, to 'play out,' if you agree, that is. _

_Severus_

Hermione felt lightheaded as she replied quickly.

**O.o.O.o.O**

_Severus,_

_I have much to say. Thank you for everything that you said. I would be more than willing to meet with you…. What do you say about now?_

_Hermione_

Severus took a moment to respond, thinking heavily on his reply.

**O.o.O.o.O**

_Hermione,_

_Use my floo, I have opened it to allow you through to my chambers directly. I shall see you when you get this. I look forward to seeing your beautiful face._

_Severus_

**O.o.O.o.O**

_Severus,_

_I will be there soon. I also look forward to seeing your beautiful face also._

_Hermione_

**O.o.O.o.O**

_Hermione,_

_I will be in my office. I believe have a found a fitting present for you on a day like today._

_Severus_

**O.o.O.o.O**

_Severus,_

_I am sincerely hoping it will be you, with a red bow on top._

_Hermione_

**O.o.O.o.O**

_Hermione,_

_Now that is not nice, to ruin a good surprise. Are you stalling?_

_Severus_

**O.o.O.o.O**

_Severus,_

_The alcohol is still running high in my system, so please excuse my lack of… everything... when I get to you. May I come now?_

_Hermione_

Severus paused, wanting to write 'not until after you get here' but decided it was not completely the right time.

**O.o.O.o.O**

_Hermione,_

_I am also still quite being pushed by the alcohol in my system, but that does not mean I do not wish you to be here with me right now. I would care to see my dream girl in person. A bit cliché, I know._

_Severus_

**O.o.O.o.O**

_Severus,_

_I like clichés. I shall be there soon. I promise…. Don't forget the red bow…._

_Hermione_

**O.o.O.o.O**

Hermione ran into her bedroom, changing at top speed, threw a robe around herself and stumbled back into the living room to her awaiting guests. "You guys go home. I'll talk to you… later." Without another word, she stumbled to her large fireplace, murmured a spell, grabbed some powder from a bowl on the mantle piece, and stepped in.

"Severus Snape's chambers, Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry." She took a deep breath and dropped the floo powder.

**O.o.O.o.O**

Severus' breath caught in his throat as he heard the fireplace from the other room crackle. After what seemed like an hour, he heard coughing and sputtering. His heart started to race. He stood ungracefully from his chair, grasping the desk for support.

"Severus?" she called, her voice thick with something he didn't recognize coming from her plump lips.

He took a few unsteady steps towards his chambers. "I'm in here," he replied.

Hermione's heart was beating a hundred times a minute. "Could you come in here, please? I don't want to feel like I'm in detention." She rolled her eyes at her own words, feeling slightly stupid.

Severus slowly walked the rest of the way and stopped at the door to his chambers, taking a deep breath. He opened the door and looked to the fireplace.

She was breathtaking, even with soot in her hair. She wore a long black robe, her hair falling in her face. Her lips were slightly open and her chest was rising and falling with the deep breaths she was taking to keep herself calm. Her eyes were wide and beautiful, slightly glassed over from the alcohol.

Hermione stared at him, trying to remember how to stand straight. He was just as she remembered. Perfect. He was still dressed in his billowing black teaching robes, standing tall with his long black hair framing his face. But there was something different about his face; it was almost, dare she say it, soft? His dark eyes were glassed over like hers, still penetrating, but in a different way; a kind way. She took a step forward. Then another.

"Where's my red bow?" she asked huskily, breaking the silence.

Severus did something he never did in front of anyone… he smiled. Hermione gasped.

"Right here," he said in his velvety voice. Hermione would have closed her eyes to drink in his beautiful voice had she not been so curious. Severus reached into his pocket and produced a small rectangular box.

Hermione eyed him carefully, trying to read his face. He took a step towards her, and she towards him. They slowly walked to one another, each doing so cautiously. When they were standing face to face, only a foot apart, Severus held out the blue rectangular box to her.

"There's no red bow," she said lamely.

"Open it," he encouraged. She took it, not looking away from his opal eyes. "I actually purchased this for you the summer before you returned for your seventh year," he explained in a whisper. "As a thank you present for what you did for me. I just never had the courage to give it to you."

She smiled crookedly at him and looked to her hands. She opened the box slowly and gasped. Inside lay a simple silver chain. She lifted it from the box to reveal a sapphire stone surrounded by more silver, dangling from the chain.

"It's a necklace," he told her, then shook his head at the obviousness of his own statement. She smiled.

She raised her eyes back to his. "It's beautiful. Thank you." She held out the necklace to him. "Put it on me?" she asked at the confused look on his face.

He took the necklace. She turned around, bunched her hair into one hand and raised it, revealing her neck. Severus held the necklace in one hand and put his other through the hoop her arm holding her hair made, and grabbed the other end. He slowly placed the necklace around her neck and clasped it in the back. She turned to him.

"How does it look?" she asked, placing a hand on the stone and letting her hair fall. It hung just above her clothes covered breasts.

"Breath taking," he murmured, not looking at the necklace at all. Before she could reply, he brought his hand hesitantly to her hair, brushing off some of the ashes. She blushed. "_You_ are beautiful."

Her eyes closed as he continued to run his hand gently over her hair. He took her in when her eyes were closed, wondering what was underneath the heavy robe she was wearing. He smirked. He took the box from her hand and closed his eyes and thought a spell. He opened his eyes and was pleased with the results.

"Open your eyes," he whispered. Hermione obliged.

Severus smiled as he held up his hand. She was almost too lightheaded by his smile to look, but forced her eyes to look at his hand. Held in it was a simple red bow. She reached out and placed her hand on his, covering the red bow.

Hermione met his eyes again and didn't hesitate as she would have normally. She closed the distance between them, stood on her tip toes and crushed her mouth to his.

The hand in her hair tightened for a moment, but then relaxed. He kissed her back with enthusiasm, deepening the kiss. Their tongues met hastily, both of them groaning at the contact, swaying on the spot. Severus brought an arm around her back, pulling her into him tightly. Hermione snaked an arm around his neck, her other hand finding his face, feeling, memorizing.

She whimpered as his hand brushed along her cheek, sending electric waves down her body. He slowly turned his hand and brushed the back of it along her jaw line and down to her neck, groaning at the softness of her skin and what it was doing to him.

Hermione slid her hand from his face to his chest and began undoing the buttons to the first of his many layers. Only when she tried sliding it off his shoulders did he realize what she was actually doing. He shrugged out of it, breaking the kiss, only to replace his lips at her neck. She gasped and put her hands into his hair as he placed a wet kiss on her sensitive skin. Seeing she was more than approving, he nipped her skin lightly and kissed it again to soothe it.

"Severus," she moaned, "please."

Her fingers went to his next layer, undoing the many buttons. "Why do you have to wear such damned difficult clothing?" she complained hoarsely.

Severus chuckled and raised himself from her delectable neck to help her. Two layers later, he stood before her in a simple white t-shirt. She was baffled and awed by the muscular chest and stomach the shirt clung to. She reached her hands to the hem of the shirt and looked into his eyes as she pulled it up and over his head, throwing it to the side.

He looked at her with worried eyes but was relieved when she gave him a radiant smile. His eyes closed involuntarily and he let out a moan as her fingertips grazed over his defined torso. He reached out and gripped her hips, trying to let her know how much pleasure she was causing him. After a moment of letting her explore he brought his lips back to hers heatedly.

Hermione moaned unabashed into his mouth as his tongue swirled fiercely with hers, his hands raking over her hips roughly. She slid her hands to the top of his black pants but he grabbed her hands. She pulled back and made a sound of disapproval. He smiled his beautiful smile.

"My turn," he said simply, reaching for the top of her robe and began unfastening the clasps. She blushed and looked away from him.

Severus thought he was going to have a heart attack when the two pieces of fabric finally parted. She was dressed in what could only be described as sexy lingerie. It was a two piece ensemble, the top almost a corset, held up by her breasts and two spaghetti straps. It was green with silver lacing up the sides and fell tightly to just above her hips, showing her milky skin. The bottoms were the same color and lacey material as the top and were obviously panties, but they were almost like little shorts, with just a bit of her round bottom peaking out of them, encasing just the tops of her beautiful, supple thighs.

Severus forced his eyes away from her perfect body to her face. Her head was hung in embarrassment. He put his fingertips underneath her chin and forced her to look at him. Their eyes met.

"For me?" he asked dumbly.

"All for you," Hermione panted seductively.

"What would you have done if we had not made it to this… scenario?" he asked curiously.

She spoke without hesitation. "I never thought that it wouldn't happen."

Severus groaned and brought her face to his, kissing her deeply. He shoved the robe down her arms, letting it pool on the floor. Hermione tried again to reach for the button on his pants, and was elated when he didn't push her back, but made a noise of approval.

She hastily unfastened his pants, pushing them down his hips. He stepped out of them, leaving him standing in nothing but a pair of black boxers that were tenting quickly. Hermione broke the kiss, raking her eyes over his almost-naked body. She moaned.

"Severus," she breathed, "I want you." She locked her eyes on his, both mirroring need, want, and desire.

"Yes ma'am," he muttered before leaning down and lifted her up to wrap her legs around him. She giggled and kissed him again, throwing her arms carelessly around his neck. They groaned loudly as Severus' skin met the lacey softness surrounding her body, his erection pressing against her.

Hermione tightened her legs around him, grinding against his swollen manhood, moaning into his mouth. Severus groaned and walked them to the bed. He placed her down gently and followed on top of her, her legs still wrapped securely around him.

"Are you sure?" Severus panted, his lips still against hers.

"Please," she begged. "I need you."

Hermione unwrapped her legs and brought her hands to his hips, pushing down his boxers. Severus raised himself off her just enough to slid the boxers off, then covered her gently with his body.

He kissed her again, but this time it was slow, hesitant… gentle. When their tongues met this time, it was sweet and sensual, and just as pleasurable as their other kisses. Severus was the one who broke the kiss, but started a trail of kisses from her forehead to her neck.

Hermione wiggled beneath him as he kissed her collarbone and just above her breasts. His hand slinked up her side, to her stomach and hesitantly brought it to cup her breast. She gasped, feeling his hand through the lacey material. He applied a bit of pressure, squeezing it lightly.

Severus slowly brought the material down, revealing just her beautiful fullness to him. He groaned at the sheer perfection of them and dropped his mouth to one of the already hardened little nipples, kissing each of them in turn. She moaned and withered underneath him, her hands buried in his hair, arching her back.

"Severus," she gasped. "Severus, please."

"Please what?" he asked before swirling his tongue around one of the cute nipples.

Hermione tried to form a coherent thought as wetness soaked into her panties. "I want you, Severus."

He smirked. "You have me," he whispered, swirling his tongue around her other nipple. Her hands tightened in his hair.

"Severus!" she practically yelled.

"What?" he asked innocently.

"I want you. I want you so badly, please. Take me," she moaned loudly.

"Hermione, I wanted to pleasure you," he purred in that silky voice that increased the wetness in her panties considerably.

Hermione tried to keep her head about her and forced herself to remember why she had spoken at all. "No," she said confidently. "I'll show you what will pleasure me."

She yanked on his hair just enough to get him to do what she wanted without actually causing him pain. She put her hand to his shoulder and shoved, causing him roll to his back. She wantonly rolled on top of him, straddling him. She leaned back, allowing her legs to stretch in front of her before slowly slipping off the panties.

Severus laid there in shock, watching her spread her legs back out, seeing her dripping wet core that was lightly covered in chestnut curls. His member bobbed involuntary. She threw them aside and put her legs back underneath her, kneeling above him. She hungrily brought her lips back to his, moaning as his hands roamed her body.

"I want this offensive piece of clothing _off_," he demanded, tugging on her top, his voice velvety and thick with want.

Before he gave her time to regroup her thoughts, his hands went to silver lacings on either side and undid them, loosened them, and pulled the fabric above her head and arms, groaning at the enticing site before him. His eyes drank in her soft curves, the fullness of her rounded breasts, the soft but flat stomach, and the defined features of her hip bones.

"You're perfect," he informed her, looking into her deep caramel eyes.

She blushed, looking down.

"No," he said quickly, "don't look away from me, Hermione."

Hermione suppressed a moan at his voice whispering her name. She obeyed, looking back at him into his clouded black eyes. There was something in them she didn't recognize but decided to find out later. There were more… pressing… matters to deal with right now.

"Are you sure?" Hermione asked, wanting to give him an option as he had done for her.

"I have never been more sure of anything."

Hermione kept her eyes locked on his as she lifted herself up and slid back, perched just above his large manhood. She gave him a small smile before impaling herself on it. They both cried out, their heads falling back as her tight wet sleeve enveloped around him. Severus grasped her hips, silently begging her not to move a muscle, wanting it to last more then a second. She understood.

When his grip lessened he guided her slowly up and down his shaft, both of them panting and moaning loudly. After a moment, Severus felt more in control and began guiding her faster. Hermione's breathing became faster, her walls pulsing slickly around him.

"Severus," she panted, "that feels so good, oh that feels so good."

He watched as she bounced up and down on top of him, needing no guidance. He felt the room getting fuzzy, felt as though he were losing the last strand of control he had.

"Hermione," he moaned, "I… I…." He stopped speaking, realizing what he was about to say.

She draped her torso over his, pressing her breasts against his firm chest. "You what, Severus?" she asked lowly, sucking on his earlobe.

He pushed against her hips, forcing her back up to look into her beautiful face. Her eyes were alit with desire, need, want, and…love. He pumped her faster, trying to ignore her question, trying to push the truth away from his own mind by pushing himself into her.

Hermione was tingling from head to toe, she could feel the orgasm building and building, but not giving yet. She placed her hands on the headboard to help herself, and rode him up and down as fast as she could, moaning in pleasure as he met her, thrust for thrust, filling her again and again.

Somewhere in the back of his brain he realized what was going to happen, but he didn't feel the need to stop it. "Hermione," he moaned, looking into her eyes again.

"Severus," she panted, feeling closer and closer. "Talk to me. Please, I need to hear your voice."

"Hermione," he purred. "I want you to come, Hermione. I want to feel it. Please. I… Hermione, I…."

Her head was thrown back, her breathing reaching almost hyperventilation.

"Look at me," he commanded again. She complied. He could feel her walls tightening around him, knew she was there. "I love you," he whispered, not breaking the eye contact.

Hermione came. His words sent her over the edge into a blissful orgasm, her juices running in tidal waves through her. She rode out each crest, listening to him tell her he loved her over and over and over until she called his name loudly as the last wave crashed, soaking his swollen cock.

"I love you, Severus, I love you," she called, feeling herself rolling into another orgasm, shocking her. He gripped her hips almost painfully and slammed into her, allowing her to pull through her second orgasm as he crashed over with her, slamming into her one final time, spilling himself deep inside her.

Hermione fell on top of him, both of them trying to remember how to breathe. Severus wrapped an arm around her silky body, holding her to him tightly. He brushed the hair that was stuck to her face behind her ear when she turned her face towards him.

"Tell me again," he whispered.

"I love you," Hermione whispered back, not hesitating. "Did you mean it?"

Severus looked deep into her eyes and wanted to tell her no, but he refused to lie. "Yes."

"Tell me." She smiled widely.

"I love you," he said, bringing his lips to hers to kiss her gently. He brought his hand to the necklace hanging on her chest, and let his hand to rest over it. "Do you like it?"

"Absolutely adore it," she replied. "But I liked my other present better."

"And what was that?" he asked.

She smiled and reached around him and held up the red bow. "This one." She giggled as she placed the bow on his forehead.

"Cute," he murmured, but left it there for her amusement.

Severus awoke the next morning to find Hermione still asleep on top of his chest. His heart swelled, watching the blanket covering them rise and fall with her breathing. He placed a hand to her face and caressed her cheek. Her eyes fluttered open. She blinked a few times and Severus suddenly had a worried feeling that she was going to start screaming 'rape' and run away from him.

He breathed a sigh of relief when she smiled widely, sighing contently, and nuzzling into his neck.

"Good morning, love," Severus whispered.

"Morning," she replied sleepily. "Mmm, someone's happy to see me."

Severus gave her an odd look, but she shifted her hips towards his growing hardness beneath the sheet. He smiled as she grabbed for something beside his head.

"Happy early birthday," she whispered, placing the red bow on her shoulder and bringing her lips to his.

_A/N - Someone pointed out a mistake, so I went back _through_ this chapter, online and cringed, so I just fixed a few things._


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer – I do not own anything other in 'Potterverse' (although I still highly wish I owned two of the characters… I'll compose a letter to J.K., I'm sure she won't mind…), nor am I making any money from the story; I'm just a silly fangirl who needs a Sermione outlet….

Back by popular demand, here is chapter two. I just wanted to take the time to say a _huge_ thank you to everyone who's reviewed. They're all very sweet, encouraging, inspiring, _funny_, and purely wonderful. I love to hear _your_ ideas as to what you want for another chapter, so if you'd like more, let me know! I really appreciate it, and I really hope this new chapter lives up to your expectations.

Also a special thank you has to go to my boyfriend of three years/beta reader for entertaining my love for Severus/Hermione fanfiction and sharing me, uncomplaining, to my computer. Thanks, babe.

**Warning: 18 and over readers **_**only**_**, please. Mature content. Sexual scenes. Those who are over, this chapter is not, I repeat, **_**not**_** work-safe.**

"_Happy early birthday," she whispered, placing the red bow on her shoulder and bringing her lips to his._

Severus groaned lowly as Hermione pressed her naked body more firmly against his. He broke the kiss, threw off the blankets and rolled them over so he was on top of her. She giggled as he placed wet kisses on her neck, but moaned as his mouth found her already hardened nipple. Her hands raked through his smooth black hair, arching her back.

His hand slid up her side to cup her other breast, massaging it roughly, growling lowly. He continued his trail of kisses to her soft, yet flat, stomach. Happy that she hadn't objected yet, Severus lightly licked her hip bones in turn, causing her to moan.

Hermione's fingers tightened in his hair as he slid the rest of the way down and propped her legs up, throwing them over his shoulders and nestled his face into her moist curls. She cried out as he groaned at the smell of her readiness. She smelled sweet, like honey, but with a very slight muskiness that made Severus' brain fuzz over instantly.

Hermione thought that perhaps she was going to take her hands from his hair and find large chunks of it still attached to her, but at the moment, she could care less. Her head was swimming with pleasure, her body reacting of its own accord, bucking and thrashing as Severus' tongue graced her clit with a tentative lick. She approved highly, crying out his name.

He grinned and licked her again, and again. Hermione felt her orgasm build instantly, feeling waves of pleasure that she'd never thought she was capable of. He felt her body shuddering and brought his finger to her opening, plunging it roughly inside her. She screamed, arching almost completely off the bed. He showed no mercy. He lapped her quickly, his finger thrusting into her at a heavy pace. His own desire to take her was starting to boil over, his member swelling uncomfortably, but was determined to push her to her release.

"Oh, God, Severus, don't stop! Right there, right there!" she cried.

He added a second finger to his ministrations and sucked her swollen pebble into his mouth, continuing to run his tongue up and down it fiercely. This was her undoing. She couldn't even form a coherent sentence to tell him, but she came with the force of a hurricane. Her orgasm seemed to be torn from her, ripping her body apart by blissfulness. She felt his movements slow, lovingly allowing her to come back to earth, and gently lapping the outcome of her release.

His head was swimming from the taste of her. She was delicious, and it made his senses run wild, almost bringing him to climax, just by smelling and tasting her. His tongue sliding back and forth along her entrance caused another surge of desire to rush through her still-shuddering body. She pulled harder on his hair.

Severus released her legs, sliding them from his shoulders gently. He covered her body with his once again, resting his weight on his elbows. She released her hands reluctantly from his hair, and laughed. He gave her a questioning look.

"I'm sorry," she whispered, trying not to laugh.

"For what?" he asked quickly, having no thought as to _why_ this beautiful woman would need to apologize for _anything_ that just occurred.

She lifted her hand. It was covered in loose strands of long black hair. She giggled again. "I'm sorry," she repeated, looking him in the eyes.

"No need to be sorry, love, I didn't need them. It was well worth it," he mumbled before dropping his lips to hers passionately.

Their tongues battled fiercely as Hermione reached a hand between them, grasping him. He groaned against her lips as her hand slid up and down his pulsing shaft. She put her heels into the base of his toned rear and pushed him to her gently. She ran his tip along her wet entrance, moaning into his mouth.

Hermione's heels pressed into his thighs harder and Severus thrust into her, hitting bottom, filling her to the hilt. They moaned simultaneously as her tight channel squeezed around him snugly. He dropped his face to her neck, burying his face in her hair, inhaling her sweet smell. He slowly moved within her, taking his time. After a moment of slow thrusting, Severus felt more in control and began to pick up the pace to a much approving witch.

Hermione moaned and groaned underneath him, her eyes closed, her mouth slack and her chest rising and falling rapidly into his. Severus raised himself up and stopped moving. Hermione made a noise of disproval but was quieted as he grabbed her leg and brought it over his shoulder again. He pulled almost completely out of her, and then thrust back in roughly, both of them crying out.

"Harder, Severus… please," she begged.

He complied and began ramming into her at a pace that was sure to be his undoing any moment.

"Come, Hermione," he purred. "Come for me, love."

Hermione opened her eyes and stared back into his as her second orgasm exploded. She cried his name loudly and it reverberated off the walls and filled his ears almost painfully. Within seconds, Severus followed her lead, climaxing with her name rolling off his tongue like a prayer as he spilled inside her. His head was still spinning as she slid her leg from his shoulder and put her arms around him, pulling him down to her, holding his glistening body to hers lovingly.

"Severus," she whispered.

He grunted, not able to form a sentence that would make any sort of sense.

"Thank you."

He nodded his agreement and tried to roll off of her, but her arms tightened around him.

"I like you here," she informed him, kissing his neck. "I have to get going soon, though, I have a little bit of paperwork to finish before Monday."

Severus scowled. "Can't you do it here?"

"He speaks," she giggled, but then sighed. "I at least have to go and get it."

"Well, go get it now, that way you can come back sooner," he reasoned. He shook his head at himself, sounding desperate in his own ears.

Hermione seemed to eat it up. "Only if you want me here," she teased.

Severus scoffed. "No," he teased back, "I just told you to hustle up to get back as soon as possible, when really I meant I didn't want you here."

"Well, if that's how you _really_ feel," she laughed.

He restrained himself from rolling his eyes, and bit her neck lightly instead. "Why aren't you going to get it?" he pouted slightly.

"Oh, well, maybe it's because I don't want to get up right now… or maybe because I have a man on top of me." She smiled.

Severus raised his head to meet her eyes, his wide and his mouth open with mock shock. "Who the hell is that? I will personally hex him into oblivion!"

Hermione giggled. "Oh, no one you know."

"Well," he said, still faking shock, "I think I'll go off myself now, thank you." He rolled off of her and threw himself off the bed, landing on the floor with a 'thud', Hermione laughing loudly.

"Are you okay?" she asked, still laughing.

"No," he groaned. "I think I broke something."

Hermione's face fell and she climbed to the side of the bed and looked over, concerned.

"Look what I found!" Severus exclaimed, holding up the red bow.

"Severus!" Hermione reprimanded. "Don't scare me like that again. That wasn't very nice."

"Woman, go get dressed and get your things," he demanded, receiving a large eye roll from the witch.

"Yes, sir," she teased, sliding off the bed. She quickly grabbed her cloak and threw it around her as Severus got up, searching for his clothing.

Hermione stared at his glorious naked body, his muscles flexing as he bent to pick up his boxers.

"You are perfect," she informed him, her mouth practically watering.

He smirked. "Thank you. Aren't you going to put anything else on?" he asked, eyeing her up and down.

"No, I think I'll leave everything but my robe with you." She winked, walked over and kissed his cheek quickly before walking back to the fireplace, grabbing a handful of floo powder. "I'll be back in ten minutes, I promise."

He grinned at her, causing her heart to skip a beat. "I love you," he called to her, picking up his pants.

He was rewarded with a 100 watt smile. "I love you, too."

"Hermione Granger's apartment, London," she said clearly, watching Severus, and dropped the floo powder, instantly being engulfed by the green flames.

When she stopped spinning, she opened her eyes and stepped out onto the rug into front of her brick fireplace, wiping her bare feet. "Shit," she mumbled, realizing she forget her heels. She shrugged, smiling to herself. She quickly scorgified her feet and robe and walked two steps before turning to the hall that led to her bedroom and office.

"Ahem," came a voice from behind her, causing her to scream in surprise. She whipped around, producing her wand quickly, pointing it as she turned.

"Whoa! Hermione, it's just me!" Harry exclaimed, his arms raised in surrender.

"Jeez, Harry," Hermione sighed, storing her wand. "You scared the shit out of me."

"Apparently," he chuckled.

Hermione took in the living room. It seemed that none of the four had taken her advice and left. Ginny was still sleeping on the pull out couch, her arm across her own protruding belly over the maroon blanket that was covering her. Ron and Lavender were sitting on the black leather sofa, watching the exchange with worried expressions.

"Where the hell have you been?" Ron asked, his face setting into a scowl. "We've been worried sick!"

"Oh, I don't know, maybe to where I had floo-ed to last night?" Hermione said, her voice unnecessarily harsh.

"You've been with Snape the whole time?" he asked, not looking happy at all.

"No, I ran into the Loch Ness Monster and stayed to have a cup of tea and a nice long chat," Hermione retorted sarcastically.

Ron's reply was lost as Harry and Lavender burst out laughing. Hermione couldn't help but smile. Ginny began to stir as their laughter quieted, Ron still sitting stiffly with no trace of a smile on his face.

"Did I miss something?" Ginny mumbled, opening her eyes. "Hermione!" she exclaimed, sitting up quickly. She turned a nasty shade of green and breathed deeply. Harry rushed to her side, uncorking a vial and tipped it into her mouth. She swallowed. "Thanks, hunny," she sighed, patting his leg affectionately.

Harry smiled and sat down next to her, rubbing her stomach gently.

"So," Ginny started again, sitting up fully, "was the professor as good a lay as you thought he would be?"

Ron nearly choked. "She didn't shag him!"

"How do you know she didn't, Ron? She was there all night!" Ginny retorted.

"Hermione would _never_ do something like that!" Ron sounded so sure of himself that Hermione almost didn't want to burst his bubble, but she was irritated from him being so damn jealous with his _fiancée_ sitting right next to him, clearly feeling irritated also.

Hermione turned to Ginny decidedly. "No," she answered the redhead, quirking her eyebrows. "He was quite a lot better, thank you."

The room fell into a shocked silence. After a moment Ginny broke into a fit of giggles.

"And what are you laughing at?" Ron snapped.

"Hermione – oh God – Hermione!" Ginny gasped between laughing. "Oh my Lord! You shagged the Potions Master! Two hundred points to Gryffindor for sheer balls!"

Harry joined in her laughter, as did Hermione, blushing profusely. Ron sat with his arms tightly crossed across his chest, Lavender staring at him with an angry look.

They gradually fell silent again and Hermione began to feel uncomfortable standing before them, wearing nothing underneath her robe. "Uhm, guys, I'm going to get dressed real quick, okay?"

Ginny eyed her carefully. "What are you wearing, Hermione?" she asked. Hermione got the impression that Ginny knew what she was, well _wasn't_, wearing.

Hermione blushed again and turned away without an answer, walking quickly into her room, shutting the door.

"I can't believe she had sex with Snape," Ron complained from the living room.

"Oh shut up, Ronald," Ginny said, rolling her eyes. "She's at liberty to screw whoever she pleases. Didn't you see her face last night? She was practically in tears just from his letters. I'm happy for her. I hope it works out for them. He needs someone, too, you know."

Harry looked at her with an odd expression. "You're okay with our best friend being with Snape?"

Ginny rolled her eyes. "Hunny, if you cared about Hermione at all, you'd agree with me. Tell me what her face looked like when she first came back this morning."

Hermione cracked the door to be able to continue to hear the conversation while she raided her closet for an outfit.

Harry thought for a moment. He sighed. "You're right, Gin," he admitted. "She looked happy, _really_ happy, when she came back. Her face was lit up like I've never seen it…. Well, maybe just one other time."

Ron perked. "What other time?" he asked, imagining the kiss between them so long ago.

"When she got all perfect N.E.W.T. scores," Harry said, laughing. Ron's face fell slightly.

"See?" Ginny said, grabbing her husbands hand. "She needs someone to love, and to love her, whether it is the professor, or someone else."

Harry sighed, knowing it was true. "I know. I just don't know how to feel about it. I spent most of my life hating him, and even now it's hard to let some of my resentment go, but for her… for her I suppose I'll just suck it up and be happy."

"I don't like it," Ron said stiffly.

Hermione just finished putting on her socks after dressing in a simple black t-shirt and a tight pair of jeans that made her ass look great, and rolled her eyes.

*SMACK*

Hermione's eyes widened. She rushed out into the living room to see Ginny and Harry looking to the other couch, eyes wide in shock. Lavender was standing in front of Ron, who had his hand over his cheek, looking up at his fiancée with a hurt look.

"The bloody hell was that for?" he asked loudly.

"For never loving me like you'll love her, Ronald Weasley," she scathed. "I've put up with it since our sixth year, and I'll probably continue to do so, but I will not be subjected to sitting in a room with you blubbering on about it like an inconsiderate ass!"

With that she spun on her heel, wrenched the door open and was over the threshold in a matter of seconds. She paused, turning again and looked at Hermione.

"Congratulations," she said sincerely. "I hope you two are very happy." She slammed the door without another word.

Hermione looked to Ron, who still had his hand on his cheek. After a moment, Hermione spoke to him. "Hello, you git, go after her!"

"But she slapped me!" he said indignantly.

"Oh, bloody hell Ron, don't be dense!" she said, rolling her eyes. "Every woman, no matter how angry or what they say, wants you to come after them! If you want to keep her, I suggest going after her."

Ron looked to Harry and Ginny who nodded their agreement. He sighed and slowly stood and walked to the door. He turned, his mouth open to say something, his eyes finding Hermione. He sighed, deciding against it and left.

"Well, Hermione, you certainly know how to clear a room," Harry said, laughing.

"Oh be quiet, Harry," Hermione said, but there was no real meaning behind her words.

"So," Ginny said, leaning forward. "Tell us _everything_."

Harry and Hermione rolled their eyes simultaneously. "You're not right in the head, Gin," Hermione informed her.

"What?" she asked innocently. "I'm not allowed to ask about my best friend's sex life? What has this world come to?"

Harry laughed. "It must be the extra amount of hormones."

Ginny rolled her eyes. "No, I'd be curious anyway."

Hermione sighed, shaking her head. "Like I said, it was wonderful. We need to get to know each other more, though, I think. I mean, it's already so apparent what our feelings are, but we need something more, you know?"

"No," Harry said simply, looking lost.

Ginny laughed. "She means that they love each other, but they don't really _know_ each other."

Harry still looked confused. "How is that possible?"

"Men," both women said, and then laughed.

"Do you remember when we first met, Harry?" Ginny asked, looking at him. Harry nodded, so she continued. "I loved you from the first moment I saw you. I knew about you, but I didn't _know_ you, and I was so young, but it's true."

"It's only because I was famous," Harry teased.

Ginny scoffed. "I grew up in such an odd sorts of household that nothing, popularity or not, phases me, you know that. There was something about you other than your story that intrigued me."

Harry smiled at her and kissed her lightly. "I love you."

Ginny smiled widely. "I love you too."

Harry ripped his eyes from his wife's and back to Hermione. "So, Hermione… 'The Chosen One has spoken?'" he asked.

Hermione looked at him oddly before bursting into laughter. "Did I really say that?"

Ginny laughed also. "Oh, not to mention Snape's 'melt your heart, cream your pants voice.'"

Harry joined in the laughter, Hermione blushing deeply.

"Well," Hermione said seriously, "Harry, if Severus and I ever get married, make sure that's in your congratulatory speech, huh?"

That only caused Ginny and Harry to laugh harder.

"Oh shit!" Hermione exclaimed. "I was just supposed to grab my paperwork and…." She trailed off, glancing at the still smiling faces of the Potters.

"Are you going back to the dungeons?" Harry asked.

"I said I would," Hermione admitted.

"Go ahead," he encouraged. "We'll all talk later, I promise."

Hermione smiled and ran to gather her papers from her office. "Thanks, guys, I love you," she said when she got back.

"We love you too," Ginny said, smiling. "Now go cream your pants!"

Hermione laughed again. "Okay, there's tons of food in the fridge, you know how to work the remotes. Stay as long as you'd like, you know I don't mind. Oh, and remember, not on my bed," she said seriously, winking at Ginny.

She was in the fireplace and just about to drop the floo powder when she heard Ginny giggle and say, "Whoops!"

Before she could reply she was sucked into the green flames once again and took a gasping breath as she reached her destination.

"Hello, love," Severus called from the other room.

Hermione walked into his office to see him already sitting behind his desk, quill in hand, with a large stack of parchment in front of him. He looked up at her and smiled widely, causing her heart to skip happily.

"Care to join me, beautiful?" he asked, gesturing to a chair beside him.

Hermione smiled back and sat down, not breaking eye contact as she set her papers down. Severus set his quill down and turned his body to her.

"Did you want to work or just stare at me all day?" he teased her.

She ignored the question. "Would you like to play a game with me?" she asked.

His eyebrows scrunched together slightly. "What kind of game?" he asked hesitantly.

"Twenty questions?" she asked.

"What are the rules?" he asked seriously, causing her to smile again.

"We each get twenty questions," she explained. "We ask them in turn, one asks, then the other… we _can_ ask the same question as the other person, but it counts as a question… we can each skip questions, and the asker gets to re-ask another one, which only counts as one question, not two… uhm… the questions can be anything, but like I said, that doesn't mean you have to answer them… I think that's about it."

"How about we make it so we have to answer, no matter the question?" Severus asked.

"I don't think that's fair," Hermione admitted. "But I have no reason to keep secrets if you don't."

"I have none," he replied simply.

"Good." She smiled.

He smirked. "Ladies first," he said, gesturing to her, settling in his chair more comfortably.

"What would you do if, in two months, I told you I was pregnant?"

_A/N – To find out what Severus' answer was, or to see _all_ the questions, review and let me know if you want 'em! I don't mind ideas for questions either! You guys are inspiring! : )_


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer – I still do not own anything in this story from 'Potterverse' (I'm still working on the letter to J.K. begging for my favorite couple), nor do I make any money (I still don't care).

As always, thank you to my _fantastic_ boyfriend/beta reader for sharing me with my own little world in Sermioneville. I love you. (And Happy Birthday baby!!!!)

The last 2,000 or so words of this chapter are for Irritable-Grizzly69… go give the hubby a reason not to complain. ;) (I was going to wait, but I couldn't help it. Tee-hee.)

To _everyone_ who has reviewed: Thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you, THANK YOU!! Ya'll are the ones that keep this story going and the silly smile on my face. Even though I have fallen completely in love with it, it's the reviews that keep it _really_ going. Everybody's reviews are so helpful, so sweet, encouraging, and inspiring. Keep it up! (Please?)

**Warning – This story is for mature audiences. 18 and over **_**only**_**. Sexual scenes. Once again, not work-safe… unless you don't mind your coworkers knowing you're reading this, then more power to you (tell them they can review too!)!!**

"_What would you do if, in two months, I told you I was pregnant?"_

Hermione hid her smile as she watched Severus' face turn from amusement at the game to shock at the question.

"Well," he started slowly, "I'd say it had better be twins." His face was composed as he met her eyes.

Hermione sat, looking at him with an odd expression. "Repeat that please."

Severus smiled, causing her heart to flutter. "Twins. It had better be twins."

"Expound," she said, trying to keep away from asking another question.

Severus did his best to hide his smile. "I would not want to have just one child. Satisfied?"

"No," she replied, slightly confused.

He laughed. "Like I said, I wouldn't want any of that 'only child' nonsense. And who is to say you wouldn't go running away from me when you found out you were pregnant with the spawn of the evil Potions professor…?" he joked. "Is that good enough for you?"

Hermione couldn't help but smile. "I suppose. Your turn."

Severus couldn't help himself. "What would you do if, in two months from now, you found out you were pregnant?"

She thought for a long while, weighing out every different option and angle in her head. "Tell you," she said decisively.

He laughed, causing Hermione's heart to swell. "Obviously. I would _hope_ it would be mine."

She stared at him in slight shock from hearing the word 'hope,' but composed herself quickly. "I'm not sleeping with anyone other than you, Severus. I haven't in a very long time," she supplied.

"Good," he said quickly. "Neither am I. You didn't go into anything other than 'tell you.'"

She smiled, knowing he was doing the same thing she had done. "Well, like I said, I would tell you first. If I even _thought_ something like that, I'd tell you before I did any tests. To correct you, I would not go running at all. You know that I don't think that you are evil. Oh, and I would probably get a larger place. Mine is okay, but not really 'baby ready.' I'm sure there would be quite a lot of long conversations between the two of us as to how we would handle the situation."

Severus pondered this for a moment. "You didn't say anything on your emotional state," he pointed out.

She laughed. "Hypothetically, I'll tell you what my emotional state is in two months."

"Good enough," he sighed.

"Maybe we should keep tallies of the questions, Severus," she suggested. "That way neither of us will be able to cheat. I keep a tally of yours, you of mine."

"That sounds agreeable," he said, handing her a blank piece of parchment and a quill. "Your turn, love."

"I'm thinking," she said. "Give me a moment."

"Better make it good, you only have 19 left," he teased.

She rolled her beautiful chocolate-caramel eyes at him and went back to thinking. While she pondered, Severus scooted his chair a bit closer to her and reached down, grabbed her pant leg and swung her foot up into his lap. Hermione watched him in wonder as he laughed.

"You forgot your shoes," he pointed out.

Hermione blushed. "I was in a hurry," she mumbled. "Now quiet down so I can think."

"I think you look very sexy in that outfit, by the way," he informed her, his eyes raking over her body. "Those jeans do wonders to your thighs… and that _shirt_," he growled, gripping her foot. "That shirt is sexy as hell." He chuckled as her cheeks turned redder.

He smiled as she chewed on the inside of her cheek. He shook his head as he pulled off her simple white ankle sock that was covered in soot, and began massaging her foot. She made a noise of definite approval.

"When did you become such a sweet man?" Hermione asked, smiling at him.

"Is that really one of your questions?" he laughed as he wiggled her toes around in circles.

"It wasn't intentional," she admitted, "but now I _am_ curious. So I suppose I will use it as one of my questions." She leaned her head back in her chair comfortably as his skilled hands kneaded her foot, and listened to the sexy sound of his deep voice.

"Well," he started, "I've always portrayed this 'big mean professor' so as to force students to see me as impersonal. I decided that when Dumbledore forced me here. Don't look so shocked," he added at the look on her face, her eyes still closed but her mouth was turned into a frown. "When I turned spy I did not want the job. However, I took it nonetheless. When I did, I reasoned that, when I studied here, the rudest teachers were the ones I paid attention to the most because I was too afraid to _not_ listen. I may have a bit of a temper outside of my act, and I am very protective of people I care for, but I am not a heartless bastard.

"On the contrary," he continued, still rubbing Hermione's foot absentmindedly, "I have quite a few things I hold very dear to me, such as my students. I don't let it show, but I do care very deeply about making sure they acquire as much knowledge as they can in my classes. Even though it has not even been twenty-four hours since it became abundantly clear exactly how I felt about you, I hold you very close to my heart, Hermione. We may not know each other completely, but _that's_ what love is… _that's_ what a relationship is. It's getting to know someone. It's admitting that you care for someone so much that you _want_ to know everything about them. And I can guarantee that if we're still together twenty years from now, we may not know everything about each other, and that's a _good_ thing to me.

"Not because we're keeping secrets," he plowed on, his eyebrows coming together thoughtfully, "but it's because people constantly change and grow. I like the sound of having an opportunity like that, especially when it's pertaining to you. There's something that's in your beautiful eyes, or your striking smile, or buried deep in your heart, that makes me want these things… makes me want to be… myself." He sighed deeply. "I go from satanic dungeon bat to a cliché filled sap," he huffed.

Hermione's eyes were open, staring at him talking to her foot, his face lined with thought. "Severus, I… I don't even know what to say to that." He looked up to her with worried eyes. "I think that was beautiful," she told him, smiling widely.

He brought her foot up and kissed her toe, causing her to giggle. "I mean it," he said seriously. "I meant everything I said, I want you to know that."

"I know," she whispered, not looking away from his stunning black eyes. "I know you did, Severus. It makes me happy to hear you say those things."

"Good," he said, smiling his stunning smile, "that's all I want, Hermione. Your happiness, I mean."

"And all _I_ want is your happiness, Severus," she told him honestly, gazing into his deep eyes. "It's your turn."

Severus pursed his lips together, thinking. "What exactly about me do you find attractive?" he asked seriously. "I know in your letters you said you weren't exactly sure, but maybe now that you are … sober… you'd be more able to explain."

Hermione smiled and closed her eyes again, reveling in the softness of his hand massaging her foot. "First of all, I find you physically and mentally attractive. Mentally, I've always thought you were brilliant. The first day you taught me, I knew you were brilliant. Cruel, but probably one of the smartest people I will ever have the pleasure of knowing. I think part of it was the way you had such a passion for potions… I know everyone talked behind your back about you truly desiring the Defense Against the Dark Arts position, but I could tell in your eyes that Potions was your true love.

"Physically, I think you're just downright handsome. I know you always got crap about your hair, or your nose, but I find that none of it is true. Your hair is fine and silky, not greasy… your nose is not overly large or beak like, it has character, and that's a _good_ thing, it makes you unique. You're tall and built, even though I didn't really know it then, I do now, and tell you what, I love it. Not to mention your _voice_," she moaned. "Lord knows I just love your voice. It's smooth like velvet and almost tangible.

"I always knew you were the good guy, Severus," she continued, opening her eyes to meet his, which were wide and surprised. "I just knew in my heart that you couldn't be this… monster… that everyone said you were. I could tell by the pain in your eyes every time someone called you a Death Eater…. I've always felt like if someone were brave enough to stare you in the eyes long enough, they would know better. I can tell you still don't see yourself as a hero, but you are. To me you'll always be the hero, no matter the things in your past because you've done more than enough to make up for it."

"Thank you," Severus whispered, blinking quickly. "Just something in my eye," he muttered at her questioning look. She knew better, but decided to let him have his illusions. "Your turn."

Hermione didn't look away from him as she said, "What I want to ask is very personal, Severus, and I want to remind you that you _can_ turn down answering it and I would think no less of you."

Severus smiled timidly. "Thank you for giving me the option in advance, but I assure you I have no reason to not answer, no matter the question." He reached down and grabbed her other pant leg, setting her first foot on the ground, and removed the sock before he restarted the rubbing.

Hermione still hesitated. "Are you still in love with Lily?"

Severus' hand stopped moving on her foot, and Hermione thought she crossed the line. He closed his eyes and sighed. "Hermione, there is no reason… none at all… to be ashamed of wanting to ask that question." He restarted the massage on her foot, but kept his eyes shut. "Lily Evans was a very long time ago for me. I did love her, yes… but as time grew on, and she was still dead, it turned into regret, and guilt, and anger. To this day I still feel guilt about what I did to her and her family, but I do not feel the kind of love I once did. Somewhere in my heart, there will always be a place for Lily, but it's now more of a healed over wound, not an open sore. I've learned to deal with letting her go, but it's the feelings of what _I_ did to all of the Potters. It's the decisions I made that caused such a thing that haunt me, not that of a lost love. I will never be able to fully forgive myself for causing Lily and James' deaths, but I have let go of the feelings I once harbored…. Does that answer your question?" he asked lightly.

Hermione stared at him with watery eyes. "Yes," she whispered. He opened his eyes, which were swimming with unmistakable tears. "Severus… what you did –"

"What I did," he interrupted, his voice mock-calm, "is something that no one can comfort me on. I know what I did, Hermione. I know what my actions caused, and I am horrified with myself. Do not tell me that it was a simple mistake, that Voldemort was the one who actually killed them, or that I made up for it by coming to Dumbledore, it matters not. What is done is done, and I wish for no one to try to take that and warp it into something it is not." He sighed. "Love, I do not wish to be harsh with you, and I know by the look in your eyes that you understand where I'm coming from and that helps, it does… I just don't wish to discuss it any further because I want to be able to handle it my way."

Hermione blinked a few times, trying not to let her tears for him fall. "Okay," she said simply. "Consider it dropped."

Severus smiled at her as best he could. "Thank you." He kissed her toe again, receiving a slight smile. "You're too good for me."

"No," she said, "I disagree. It's your turn."

"Well… since we're on the subject of personal things… why didn't you end up with Mr. Weasley? It seemed like the obvious answer."

Hermione sighed, frustrated. "I hate it when people say that," she said, her jaw clenching unintentionally. "Ron and I are polar opposites. All he needs is food and a Quidditch game to be happy. Maybe it was just because there was a war or maybe it was because it _was_ the obvious choice, I did have feelings for him for awhile, but after just one kiss with him, I felt… nothing. Nothing more than friendship, that is. Even to this day, he still feels cheated, I can see it in his face and it doesn't make me sad… it just kind of pisses me off."

Severus chuckled.

"But after Harry brought down Voldemort," she continued, "Ron and I tried to make it work, but I just couldn't put my heart into it. It failed very quickly, and Ron went straight back to Lavender, which I didn't mind like I did in my sixth year." Hermione sighed thoughtfully. "How many women have you been with?"

Severus nearly choked. "Well that's one way to get to the point," he chuckled. Hermione shrugged. "Three," he answered honestly.

Her eyes widened. "Uh… well… huh…."

Severus laughed, causing Hermione's heart to do it's pitter-pattering. "Yes… I've only been with three women. One of those women happens to be you." According to the look he was receiving, she didn't believe a word of it. He sighed. "I dated a woman named Elaine many, many years back, and she was my first; the second was a woman a few years after her, named Zaria, and you are my third. Contrary to popular belief, Voldemort did not _force_ anyone to rape… he simply gave the option, and most took it… I however, did not. Also to contrary belief, I do not visit any type of whore-houses or brothels or anything of the sort."

Hermione couldn't help but smile. "I'm impressed, Severus, I really am."

He smiled back and kissed her toe again. "Same question to you. It was quite apparent that I was not your first, love."

She blushed. "No. You were my second."

His eyebrows came together slightly. "I give you a long-winded answer and you give me that. That's just rude."

Hermione laughed. "Okay, okay, keep your trousers on… or off… I like both." She winked. "Most people automatically assume that Ron was my first."

Severus waited, holding his breath. By the sound of her statement, it apparently was _not_ Ron, and if he was going to be honest with himself, he did not like the image of that idiot panting and grunting above her. He shuttered.

"Exactly," Hermione laughed, noticing his reaction. "No, it wasn't Ron…." She hesitated. "But… it was a Weasley."

His eyes widened, making a quick mental list of all the men in the family. "So that leaves Charlie, George, or Fred," he supplied, urging her to continue.

"Yes," she sighed. "It was Charlie. He was on vacation the summer before I started my seventh year over, and I was at the Burrow for the summer. He was visiting from Romania… and we were both going through a lot and it just sort of happened."

He knew he shouldn't be angry, but he felt his temper flare. 'Just sort of happened'? he thought. He huffed a bit, knowing that Hermione deserved everything and anything and 'just sort of happened' isn't the way it should have been.

"Severus," she sighed, shaking her head. "It was stupid, I know. I was young and intoxicated and we had grown to like each other, and it's not like it's a big deal anymore."

He nodded and concentrated on her foot, not sure if he could speak. He gestured for her to ask her question.

"Why are you attracted to me?" she asked, tilting her head in interest.

Severus smiled. "Hermione," he whispered, looking back up to her eyes. "I don't even know how to answer that. You are, to be put simply, perfect to me. There isn't one thing in your appearance I would change. You are beautiful, sexy, adorable, every good word to explain someone's appearance. Mentally, I see you as an equal. You are brilliant whether you think so or not. You crave knowledge and that's a huge turn on for me. In a way it means that you admit to not knowing everything, but would like to, and that is a very admiral quality."

He was rewarded with her 100 watt smile.

"What do you do, Hermione?" he asked. "For a living?"

"I work at the Ministry in the Magical Beings department, as well as helping with the Muggle departments, seeing as there still aren't too many Muggles working at the Ministry, they call on me often. I've always wanted to teach, and I have a degree in most of the subjects taught in wizarding schools, I took advanced courses, but I would only want to teach at Hogwarts, and no positions are open yet. I actually applied for an apprenticeship here, but I was denied."

"I will personally take care of the teacher who turned down your apprenticeship and make a personal request for Minerva to hire you in their place," he growled.

"It was you," she said, bursting into laughter.

Severus was stunned into silence. The sound of her laughter filled his heart, expanding it to the extreme. When her laughter died down, she looked to him with amused eyes.

"I recall getting the papers," he mumbled, suddenly remembering, "but they never put the person's name on them. Had I known it was you…," he trailed off, hundreds of thoughts of how things might have already been in the making two years ago.

"I know, Sev, I know," she chuckled, waving a hand in the air dismissively. "What is your greatest ambition?"

"I like that nickname, by the way… Sev. And that's a very good question. I'm not completely sure, as certain things can change," he admitted thoughtfully. "Maybe to settle down one day, have children. I am getting older and I'd actually wish to see my children grow up. I'd like to continue to work here for as long as they'll have me, possibly one day take Minerva's position when she's had enough."

"You aren't that old, for one. For two, those sound like great ambitions. I share the same," she supplied. "Well, almost… I don't think I'd like the responsibility that comes with being a headmistress."

"It's stressful, but worth it. I'd like a second chance to make a difference." He smiled at her expression of understanding.

"Your turn. You only have," she said, glancing at the parchment, "15 left."

"Fifteen?" he asked, surprised. "I thought it was less than that. But okay, what is your favorite book?"

Hermione scoffed. "That's probably the most difficult question you could have asked… I have them sorted by subject, then by author, then by length, and then in alphabetical order… I have hundreds." She shook her head, smiling at the bemused smile on his face. "Maybe Hogwarts: A History would be my favorite."

Severus smiled and shook his head. "Leave it to you to have a textbook as a favorite book."

"Oh hush," she said playfully. "What's one of the dreams you've had about me?"

"That depends on what kind of dream you'd like to hear about… there are quite a few different types," he said seriously.

Hermione smirked. "One of the more," she started, rubbing her foot along his crotch, "_interesting_ ones."

Severus closed his eyes involuntarily as her heel dragged along his quickly growing member through his pants. "Meet me in the classroom in two minutes," he said hoarsely. Hermione quickly stood and was almost to the door to the classroom when Severus spoke again. "And having been such a good student, I assume you know how to transform your clothing into the standard Hogwarts uniform?"

She turned and nodded. Severus looked at her lustfully. "Yes," she said breathlessly, already feeling the wetness building between her thighs.

"I would recommend doing so if you would like to receive the full effect… Miss Granger," he drawled. She whimpered. "Now go and wait for me. And sit at your usual desk."

"Yes, sir," she said quickly, and then ran out the door, closing it behind her. She waved her wand carelessly, barely thinking and was surprised she actual managed to get the outfit down perfectly. She sat for almost five minutes in the same desk as she had since her first year, shifting her weight in anticipation. She had daydreamed so many times of him taking her right on top of her desk, and was hoping that it was his fantasy too.

Hermione jumped slightly as Severus came barreling through the door, dressed not in the white t-shirt and black pants she loved so much, but his usual long, billowing, teaching robes. The bottoms flew out gracefully behind him and she bit back a moan. His face was set into his usual harsh scowl and he trooped up to his usual place on the platform in the front of the classroom. He whipped around quickly and stared daggers at Hermione. She felt the moisture in her knickers growing.

"Good afternoon, sir," she whispered.

"Miss… Granger," he drawled, cutting her off, his velvet voice full of mock-anger, "how many times have I told you _not_ to speak without your hand in the air?"

Hermione bit back another groan. "Many, sir."

"Come here, Miss Granger," he ordered, his eyes narrowing.

Hermione stood quickly, almost toppling over her chair, and walked hastily to his desk. Severus strode around the desk to stand before her, his black eyes boring into hers. "I'm sorry, Professor."

"Sometimes, Miss Granger, sorry does not work, am I correct?" he purred.

"Yes, sir," she said, her voice raised a few octaves.

"I believe," he said waspishly, "that a hundred point deduction and a months worth of detention will quiet your tongue."

"But sir!" she exclaimed with mock-surprise, catching on to his fantasy quickly. "That's utterly unfair!"

Severus glared at her murderously, causing a wave of pleasure to course through her. "Class dismissed!" he called to the empty classroom. He waited a few minutes to make it seem slightly more real before speaking again. "I will not, I repeat, _not_ tolerate your constant interruptions, or back talking in my classroom anymore, Miss Granger."

"Is that so, _Professor_?" she asked harshly, glaring back at him.

He seemed taken aback by that slightly. "Miss Granger, you are infuriating!" he yelled, and the slight jump from Hermione seemed genuine. They were both breathing hard and staring each other down.

"Well, _sir_, I may be infuriating, but _you_ are a complete _ass_!" she spat at him and turned on her heel. She made it about half a step when she felt his long fingers wrap around her wrist, stopping her. "What?" she screamed.

He hesitated for only a second before yanking her arm a bit harshly, forcing her to turn back to him. Before Hermione could get out another rude remark, she found herself slammed against Severus, her heaving chest to his, both of them breathing heavily.

She raised her other arm, placing her hand to his chest, and made to push him away from her when he grabbed that wrist too, pinning both her hands to her sides. They glared at each other for another moment before Severus crushed his mouth to hers.

Hermione couldn't help but moan as his tongue took her mouth, forcing its way in roughly and claiming what was his. Severus groaned as Hermione's tongue began battling with his. He shoved her back, breaking the kiss. She felt her bottom hit the desk and realization dawned on her… he did want what she wanted. She whimpered.

Severus glared at her again. "Granger, I am going to show you just what happens when you misbehave in my classroom," he growled before releasing her hands and lifted her onto the desk.

He stepped in between her legs and kissed her again fiercely. She moaned, unabashed, into his mouth as he wasted no time and put his hands beneath her skirt, running them up and down her thighs roughly. His hand cupped her mound and ran his hand up and down it, feeling her wetness through her panties, causing him to groan. He broke the kiss again and put his fingers into the band of her knickers, and yanked them off.

Hermione threw her head back and cried out as he slid two fingers into her dampness, thrusting them in and out of her with no mercy. She reached for his pants but he swatted her hand away.

"You will do what _I_ say, Miss Granger, understood?" he asked, thrusting his fingers into her again.

"Yes, sir!" she cried.

Severus couldn't help but give her what she wanted, though. He pulled his fingers out of her and undid his pants quickly, pulling them down along with his boxers to his ankles, not caring to remove them completely. He grasped her hips and jerked her forward. He looked into her eyes and couldn't keep the same expressions as before.

When he looked into her eyes, she could see his softening immensely, forcing her should-be-anger to fade also. He brought a hand to her face and ran it gently down her cheek before remembering he was supposed to be the 'cruel professor.'

Severus positioned himself at her entrance and thrust himself into her. They both moaned loudly as he took her deeply, his hips banging into her thighs. Hermione brought her hands to her blouse and ripped it open, revealing her stomach and white bra covered breasts. He moaned in approval.

Severus tried to clear his head while pounding into her as she moaned and bucked against him. He could feel her walls pulsing around him, felt her starting to fall apart. He smirked to himself and pulled out of her completely, stepping back from her.

"Severus!" she moaned loudly.

He didn't say a word to her. Instead he grasped her by the shoulders and pulled her off the desk, turning her around roughly. He moved one hand to her hip and put the other in between her shoulders. He held her hip tightly and pressed against her back, forcing her to bend over. She gasped, but grabbed the desk in front of her for support.

"Let me remind you, Miss Granger, I am the professor, you the student, and you will obey me," he purred, causing Hermione to moan loudly.

He lifted her skirt just enough and positioned his swollen cock at her soaked core again and plunged into her tight heat. They both cried out again at the new angle, the new depth. He paused, buried deeply inside her, trying to quickly remember how to breathe. He listened as Hermione panted and whimpered. He gripped her hips tightly, pulled almost completely out of her, and slowly pushed himself back in.

"Sir," she begged, "please."

"Do" – thrust – "not" – thrust – "speak" – thrust – "unless" – thrust – "spoken" – thrust – "to!"

Severus felt her clamping around him and thought he was going to lose it. He released one of his hands from the death grip on her hip and slinked it around to her front, finding her clit and rubbed it in quick circles. Hermione cried out loudly as her orgasm surged through her body, running through her very veins, clouding her head, coursing through every inch of her. Severus picked up the pace to an extreme, feeling her juices flowing around his arousal, and made one last slam into her, filling her with his own release.

They stayed there, unmoving, both panting for a moment before Severus stepped back slightly, allowing himself to be removed from her warmth. He put both hands gently to her ribs and helped her to stand up straight. He took a step to her and wrapped his arms securely around her, allowing her to lean against him. She turned in his arms and buried her face into his chest, throwing her arms around him.

"Hermione," he whispered into her hair. "Are you okay?"

She pulled back and looked into his eyes, smiling. "I am beyond okay." She stood on her tip toes and kissed him soundly. "Does that count as one of your questions?"

"Does that count as one of yours?" he retorted teasingly.

"No," she chuckled. She shivered slightly.

"I'm sorry," he said, stepping away from her and quickly removed one layer of his teaching robes and threw it around her before bending down to pull back up his pants. "I forget you Gryffindors aren't used to the cold." He smiled as she rolled her eyes.

"I wish I could ask if I lived up to your dream girl expectations," she hinted.

"You can't be serious," he said, brushing his fingertips along her jaw line. "You are _real_, and amazing, and… and…." He sighed. "You _more_ than lived up to my expectations."

His heart swelled as her eyes lit up and her mouth turned into his favorite 100 watt smile.

"Okay, I'm ready for more questions," she informed him. "But I think we should go back to your office, it's much warmer there."

He chuckled. "That's fine by me, love. Shall we?" He held out his hand to her, which she accepted. He did the last thing she expected to see him do; he brought her hand to his lips and placed a whispering kiss on it before lacing his fingers through hers and led her back to the office.

"Would you be okay with me telling Minerva that we are seeing each other? That we're in a relationship, I mean… monogamously, that is," he asked, stuttering slightly, as they were sitting down. Hermione looked into his nervous eyes and replied.

_A/N: Don't worry, don't worry!!! I _do_ have more questions that I will post very, very soon! I wouldn't promise all 20 questions and answers apiece and not give them. I'd still like to hear some more ideas on questions ya'll want to read. The chapter just seemed to fly by and I realized that it would probably make 10,000 words… that and I gotta keep ya'll interested, right? Please don't hate me! :) Please review!_


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer – I _still_ do not own anything in 'Potterverse,' (however, my letter to J.K. is coming along splendidly) nor do I make any money off it (I could still not care less.)

As always, a big thank you to my boyfriend/beta reader for putting up with me and my craziness with this story… I know I'm a pain in the ass but he loves me anyway… go figure!

To _everyone_ who has reviewed, added WARB to their favorite story list or alerts, I thank you from the bottom of my heart. I didn't expect this good of a reaction but holy crow… all ya'll are just amazing, sweet, funny, inspiring, and absolutely wonderful. I hope you like this chapter! Oh, and thank you to those of you who pointed out that it still said 'complete.' That has been fixed.

There is no warning for this one… sorry…. I figured maybe they should just talk for a chapter… just one though!! I swear! I will make it up to you next chapter. ;)

"_Would you be okay with me telling Minerva that we are seeing each other? That we're in a relationship I mean… monogamously, that is," he asked, stuttering slightly, as they were sitting down. Hermione looked into his nervous eyes and replied._

"I'm sorry you had to ask that, Severus," she sighed.

His face fell. He stared at the beautiful women in front of him, completely confused. He didn't know what to say. He was sure that's what she wanted… right? He was starting to run every conversation through his head, trying to find one where she said she just wanted to shag him senseless and leave it at that, when she put a hand on his.

"Sev, I don't mean it like that!" she exclaimed, seeing the look on his face. "I just mean… I'm sorry I started it off like that." She gave him an apologetic look. "I should have said I'm sorry I made you waste a question. It is kind of a stupid question, actually."

He still looked confused.

She sighed, still smiling. "What I mean is that you didn't even have to ask. Of course you can tell Minerva! I know you were asking, in a round-a-bout way, if I _would_ be in that kind of relationship with you, and that's a silly question. I'd be honored. I don't know about you, but I feel like we've been dating for years rather than… hours, I suppose. I just didn't think it really needed to be asked…."

Severus gave a sigh of relief. "Good." He smiled his crooked smile again. "Thank you for clarifying. I agree with you that it feels like years rather than hours."

"You're welcome," she said, squeezing his hand. "What's your favorite food?"

"Depends on my mood, I suppose," he replied honestly. "I'm kind of a 'soup and sandwich' guy. Not so much tomato soup and grilled cheese… more of a chili and club sandwich."

Hermione's mouth started to water. "That sounds delicious."

"I've also taken quite a liking to breakfast foods… all different types of eggs, fried potatoes, bacon, pancakes, that sort." Severus felt his stomach rumble. "Cheeseburgers, also, I love cheeseburgers. Would you care for some lunch, love? You look starved," he laughed, seeing her eyes widening more the longer he continued talking about food.

"I won't count that as a question," she said. "But yes, I am hungry. I haven't eaten since last night."

"What's your favorite food?" he asked, tilting his head slightly in interest. "And that will count as one of my questions."

"I agree with everything you just named. I'll take one of each," she said, nodding her head in agreement with herself. He laughed.

"Why don't you say we do good old fashion pub burgers?" he suggested.

"That sounds wonderful," she replied honestly.

"How do you like them?" he asked.

"You're using quite a few questions, Severus," she giggled. "I'm only kidding. I like them cooked medium, with cheese, any kind is fine, lettuce, onions, mushrooms, mayo, ketchup, mustard, pickles… pretty much everything _but_ tomatoes, I suppose."

He smiled at her. "I despise tomatoes," he said with a cringe. "You stay here; make yourself comfortable, I'll be back in a few minutes…. If that's all right by you?"

She nodded and he stood. "That's fine, I think I may go sit in your chambers if that's okay."

He gave her an odd look but nodded. "I don't mind at all. Go get comfortable. You should probably go back to your normal clothes; I don't want you getting sick. Oh," he said from the door, turning back to her. "What would you like to drink?"

She thought for a moment. "Just a Coke, maybe."

He smiled at her. "Sounds good. I'll be back, love."

"I love you!" she called at his retreating back, grabbing the parchments and quills they were using for tallies.

He turned his head to look at her. "And I you, beautiful." They smiled at each other before walking their separate ways.

Hermione entered his chambers and instantly went to his mahogany dresser, and was unsurprised when she saw how neat and organized it was. She quickly found what she was looking for. She dressed slowly in one of his many white cotton t-shirts and a pair of black sweatpants she figured he probably used for sleeping. She had to shrink the pants a bit to fit, but all in all, she was very comfortable. But what she loved the most was, even though they were clean, they still smelled unmistakably like Severus… a mixture of fresh parchment, an array of potions all mixed into one, and… wood?

She had barely made herself at home on the black, overstuffed loveseat in his chambers when he walked in, dressed back in his white t-shirt, black pants ensemble, carrying a large paper bag.

Severus let out a low whistle and sat down next to her. "I never thought I'd actually like a woman who dressed in men's clothing, but you look gorgeous."

Hermione blushed. "Thank you." She caught a whiff of the food and moaned. "That smells delicious."

His mouth upturned slightly and he opened the bag, searching through it. He produced two white Styrofoam take-away containers and handed her one of them, along with a large cup with a lid and straw. Hermione hastily opened the lid and her mouth watered, seeing a large cheeseburger with everything she had listed off to him on it, along with a handful of deep fried onion rings. She glanced at Severus as he opened his container, and smiled, seeing he had the exact same thing.

"This looks fantastic." She took a bite. "_Tastes_ fantastic," she moaned after swallowing.

Severus chuckled and began to eat also.

"When's your birthday?" she asked, chewing.

"December 1st," he replied. "Favorite color?"

Hermione thought for a moment. "Black." When Severus gave her an odd look, she laughed. "It reminds me of you. You are the definition of black, Sev. Your hair, your eyes, your clothes. It suits you."

"But black is a shade," he corrected.

She rolled her eyes. "Whatever… the darkest grey, then. Yours?"

"I don't really have one," he said honestly. "But if I had to pick, it would probably be mahogany."

"Mahogany?" she asked, her mouth full of food. He laughed.

"I like woodwork, and mahogany is my favorite." He shrugged. "Longest relationship?"

Hermione rolled her eyes. "I haven't really been _in_ a relationship… I mean, Ron was maybe a month at the most…. I don't know if what Charlie and I had was exactly a _relationship_, but whatever it was, it lasted about eight months or so. What about Elaine and Zaria?"

Severus shook off the shock of having this perfect woman, who, even when stuffing her face, was still the most beautiful thing he had ever seen, tell him no one had claimed her as theirs for more than eight months. "Elaine I dated for about two years. We rarely saw each other, though, so it was probably more like six months. Zaria and I dated for a bit longer, just over four years."

"And you never got married?" she asked, not being able to help herself.

"You'll get your turn," he chuckled. "Why didn't things work out with Charlie?" He had to ask. Although he'd forever be grateful to the other man for not keeping a hold on Hermione, he was curious nonetheless.

She sighed. "Well, first of all, he was just visiting for the summer, which was two and a half months, and then he went back to Romania… and I'm not much for long distance. I mean, don't get me wrong, I did acquire a very strong liking for him… and we wrote to each other through the first few months of my seventh year, and we met in Hogsmeade a few times, saw each other over Christmas Holiday, but we just kind of drifted apart. We were similar in some ways, but too different to make it work. He wanted to stay there, I wanted to stay here, and when it started to feel a little serious, we talked about it, and when neither budged, we just sort of stopped talking. Why did you never marry Elaine or Zaria?"

"It's somewhat similar to your situation with Charlie… Elaine was too far, and Zaria and I were not exactly good together." He cringed slightly at the memory of the many screaming matches they had been through. "The relationship with Zaria was never on stable ground. We were both hotheaded, and she knew I was a Death Eater and she hated me as much as she loved me. I did love her, in a way, but I was not _in love_ with her. Elaine was the one who broke off our courtship, and I was not fazed too terribly. Zaria and I actually sat down and had a long chat, and we both agreed that it needed to come to end for both our sanity. Do you want to have children?"

Hermione nearly choked on an onion ring. She took a sip of her soda before answering. "I do," she admitted. "I like children, and I wouldn't mind having a few. When I was younger I never really saw myself as the 'get married and have kids' type, but I really am. What about you?"

"I'm the same way," he chuckled. "I used to tell myself I'd be a bachelor forever, but one day it just kind of crept up on me. I'd love to get married and have a handful of kids."

She smiled at him.

"How did you break into my stores in your second year?" he asked, sipping his own soda.

Hermione stared at him, wide eyed. "You know about that?"

Severus very nearly rolled his eyes. "I know everything, my dear. And I will be kind enough to not count that as one of your questions," he teased. "I realized what ingredients were missing, and I didn't even second guess that it was you. I couldn't even think of a seventh year that term that would have had the ability to do it."

"I wore Harry's cloak and followed you to your stores one night and listened to you take down the wards," she muttered, concentrating on her onion rings. "I waited around until you left, I followed you for a few more minutes, made sure you had reset your wards for your office, and I ran back up and went into your stores."

He stared at her, shocked. "I'm impressed," he admitted. Her cheeks reddened.

"Thank you," she mumbled. "What was your favorite year here at Hogwarts?"

"Oh, that's easy… my first year," he chuckled. "As you know, I grew up mostly Muggle like you, and it was just as amazing then as it is now."

She smiled at the far off look on his face.

"What's your favorite holiday?"

Hermione didn't hesitate. "Oh, please, Christmas for sure."

"Mine, too," he chuckled.

"Do you like Quidditch?" she asked.

"Not really," he admitted. "I find it a bit obnoxious, to be honest. I mean, do not get me wrong, I like it when my House wins, but it is more out of pride than anything else. What kind of music do you like?"

"I'm not terribly musically inclined, really. I like more instrumental music, if any at all. You?"

"Same," he agreed with a nod. "Is the 'Golden Trio' still as close as you lot used to be?"

Hermione smiled at the nickname for the three friends she had not heard in a while. "Yes," she said with a laugh. "The only difference is Ginny's turned out to be one of the best friends I've ever had. Harry is still Harry, goofy but good-natured, Ron hotheaded and dense…. How's the term going so far?"

Severus sighed deeply. "Horrible," he huffed. "The fifth years are killing me. I do not know if someone put a hex on the entire class to make them more idiotic than they already were, or what, but God help me…. The rest of the years are doing fairly well. So I'm hoping maybe it's just jitters for their O.W.L.s at the end of the year."

"But it's only September," she reminded him.

"I know," he groaned. "I'm hoping they improve."

"Don't worry," she reassured him, patting his knee, "they have a wonderful teacher."

"How did you do in your NEWTs?" he asked curiously.

Hermione smirked. "Oh, I only managed to tie the highest score in Hogwarts history," she said dismissively.

"You tied my score!" he exclaimed, giving her an incredulous look.

"That I did," she said proudly.

"But that's impossible!" he retorted.

Hermione bit back her laugh at the shocked, yet somehow pouty look on his manly face. "Obviously not."

"But… but," he sputtered. "But Albus didn't even get that kind of a score!"

Hermione could not hold back her smile any longer, which only seemed to set fuel to Severus' fire. "Oh, stop being so childish." He huffed, but stayed quiet. "Did you really mean it when you called me an 'insufferable know-it-all'?"

Severus couldn't help but chuckled. "You were not insufferable, but you were a know-it-all, obviously. And that's not a bad thing," he said quickly, noting her expression, forgetting to be angry. "Do you still have that overly large ginger cat?"

"Crookshanks?" she asked with a smile, shaking her head slightly. "Yes, and he's gotten bigger… that bloody cat has a black hole as a stomach. Do you not like cats?"

"Not particularly, but I'm not terribly too fond of any animals. I am not apposed to owning them, I just haven't gone looking for any, I guess." He smiled at her. "What's your favorite name for a child?"

Hermione blushed. "I have quite a few," she admitted.

"I have plenty of time," he said, urging her to continue. He smiled as she chewed her lip nervously.

"Well," she started, looking at her knees, "if I was to have a child with you, and it was a boy… I like the idea of naming the child after you."

Severus put his fingertips under her chin and lifted it, looking into her eyes. "I love that idea," he told her honestly.

Hermione smiled meekly. "Really?"

Severus smiled her favorite smile. "Of course, love." He ran his thumb along her jaw line. "I think it's a brilliant idea. I won't even count that 'really' as a question if you finish telling me names you like."

She closed her eyes as he continued brushing his fingertips over her jaw line to her cheeks, exploring her face. "I like your name, Patrick, Isaiah, Anderson, Arturo, Piers, Arcadian, Dominick, Zander with a Z, and Quinton."

Severus chuckled. "You really want a boy," he pointed out.

Hermione laughed, her cheeks reddening under his still-moving fingers on her face. "No, those are just the top ten boy names."

"I thought you said handful of kids, not twenty."

"You need to have options," she reminded him. "Why do you always wear black?"

"Oh, no you don't," he laughed. "You haven't told me the top ten girls names, Hermione."

She sighed. "Okay… the first one is spelled a bit funny."

Severus waited, but after a minute, he realized she was too embarrassed to tell him. "Love," he whispered. She met his eyes. "There's no reason to be embarrassed…. My name is Severus, remember? Not to mention that your name is not exactly common. I love your name… I love how unique it is. I _like_ unique."

"But it's a common name," she groaned.

"All the better then… common name, unique spelling, I bet it's perfect."

Hermione recognized defeat. "It's L-e-k-z-i-e. Lekzie. It's usually spelled L-e-x-i or with a y."

"I love it," he said seriously. "Definitely unique and pretty. Now, tell me the rest."

She smiled weakly and took a deep breath. "So there's Lekzie, Rachelle, Kirsten, Jasmine, Annabelle, Hallie, Evelyn, Lorelei, Cassandra, and… oh… the last one is a bit different too. It's spelled M-a-r-i-s-k-a but it's pronounced ma-rish-ka. It's one of my favorites."

Severus smiled at Hermione as she looked away from him, and he could tell she felt embarrassed again. "Those are all wonderful names. I could not have come up with anything better. I love them all," he said honestly.

"Thank you," she murmured, taking his hand from her face and holding in between both of hers. "Why do you always wear black? And I wouldn't complain if you threw in your secret about how you get your robes to billow so splendidly."

Severus chuckled. "I've worn black since I was a child. There's no real reason behind it, I suppose," he mused, sipping his soda. "As you can see, I do not _always_ wear everything black, but it kind of goes along with my 'scary professor' act nicely. The billowing is just a mixture between the robe having slight folds to the material, making them flare when I walk, and _how_ I walk, I would assume. It must just be the way my feet catch the material and how the material reacts." He shrugged. "I never really thought about it. Would you like to quit your job, move to Hogwarts, and be my apprentice?"

Hermione nearly choked. She met his eyes again, and was shocked to see them dead serious. Maybe slightly amused at the look of pure shock she was giving him, but still very serious. "You can't be serious," she finally managed.

"But I am," he informed her. "I'm very serious, Hermione. I apologize for turning down your request before, but I assure you that now knowing _who_ wanted that position, I am more than willing to give it. Now," he said, cutting her off before she could get words out of her opening mouth, "it has nothing to do with our current situation. Two years ago, and even without any feelings for you, I would have accepted you as my apprentice. You are quite possibly one of the only people I _would_ do that for. I find you brilliant, capable, insightful, and I think you would make a damn good Potions professor, and those are strictly the only reasons I would take you on. However, the moving in part is all me asking, not someone wishing to hire you in. You don't have to, you know."

She sat there, looking at his thoughtful expression, his mouth turned upwards. How could she say no to _that_? "Of course I'm not going to say _no_. But wouldn't it be odd having an apprentice show up three weeks into term?"

"I'm sure Minerva won't mind, love," he chuckled. "But that's only if you want to do it."

"Severus, I would not have applied two years ago if I did not want it. My mind has not changed," she reminded him.

"If you're sure."

"Positive!" she exclaimed, flinging her arms around him and squeezing him tightly. "Thank you, thank you, thank you! I love you."

"I love you, too," he chuckled, squeezing her back. "You only have one more question."

She sat up and looked at him seriously again. "I've always wanted to know this one…. How do you manage to sneak up on people so unexpectedly?"

Severus laughed again. "I thought you would have figured that out a long time ago. As you know, teachers patrol the halls at night and I believe I am the only one who performed a disillusionment charm."

"I knew it!" she mumbled. "Harry owes me fifty galleons…. Okay, time for your last question."

"I like this," he said with a smile. "What would you say to ten more questions?"

"I like that idea," she agreed with a smile. "I won't even count that as a question." Hermione glanced at her parchment and laughed. "Actually, Severus, we went over by one question apiece."

"Oh, I'm none-too-concerned. Would you like to stay with me tonight?" he asked, looking nervous. "You can use my floo to go to work if you'd like. You don't have to, though, if you would rather go back to your apartment until you start your apprenticeship…."

Hermione placed her hand on his. "I'd love to stay with you tonight, Severus. Tomorrow's Monday, so I don't I have to be at work until 10," she supplied. "When did you want me to start my apprenticeship?"

"As soon as you'd like," he replied, stroking the back of her hand with his thumb.

"Well, I should probably give my notice at work. I know there's a girl down in Goblin Relations that's been waiting for a position to open in my department, so they'll probably let me leave at the end of the week. Well," she said, thinking out loud now, rather than to him, "I have about three weeks of paid vacation banked up, so I'll finish out this week, use the three weeks, start here with you, and then finish the paper work."

"That's probably a good idea," he agreed.

"Thank you." She smiled. "Is Crookshanks allowed to sleep in the bed with us?"

Severus pursed his lips slightly. "Maybe in the same room, but not in the bed. Unless that's a huge problem, of course," he said quickly.

Hermione laughed. "No, I was just messing with you, Sev."

Severus sighed, relieved. "Wait a minute," he said, glancing at the parchment with the tallies. "You just asked two questions in a row."

Hermione looked at both parchments and blushed slightly. "Sorry, I didn't even notice. You can have two in a row."

Severus smiled and waved his hand in the air dismissively. "I don't mind, Hermione. I'll save my double question for later. But in the meantime… are you allergic to anything?"

"Actually, yes I am. I'm allergic to bees, blue cheese… and I'm not sure if it's from the actual cheese itself or from the mold…. I'm hyper-sensitive to adhesives. So band-aids and stickers are out."

"Damn! And to think, I just ordered you these exquisite new Wizarding band-aids, your very own bee hive, a blue cheese and cracker basket, and a five hundred page sticker book," he teased. Hermione laughed. "I can't imagine what it would be like being allergic to anything." At Hermione's questioning look, he continued. "I'm not allergic to anything. However, my mother was allergic to nuts, any kind. She had to check the label on everything."

Hermione watched as Severus' face turned into a smile at remembering his mother. "Do you miss her?" she asked, unthinking.

Severus kept the smile on his face with some force. "I do. She wasn't the perfect mother, no one is, but we had our good times together. She was not a very loving woman, but she was a good woman, nonetheless. I remember," he said, genuinely smiling now, "when I first figured out I was different… I was about eight or so. I was scared to tell her, but she walked outside when I was levitating a pile of leaves, and ran up to me… she scared me so badly, I whipped around and the leaves fell on her. It was absolutely hilarious. She was too busy laughing to do anything else. I was mortified, of course, and I thought she would be so angry, but she was beyond sweet about it… needless to say I was shocked that she didn't kill me. Her and my father had decided to not tell me anything about magic unless I had acquired magical powers. My father was a Muggle, and a bit controlling, and that's what he wanted to do. I always wondered how I never noticed my mother using magic… and even after I figured out I what I was, I never saw her use any. I now assume that my father would not have his wife doing anything other than the hard way." Severus' face flashed an angry expression. However, before Hermione could really register it, he went back to a happy smile. "How did your parents react?"

Hermione smiled. "They thought it was wonderful," she laughed. "They were always very supportive of me, no matter what I wanted to do. I remember a girl that lived down the street always complained that all her parents would let her do was piano lessons and nothing else. All I had to do was ask nicely at the dinner table, and they became over enthusiastic about it. For example, riding lessons. I went through a horse phase and they all but bought me a horse, and when I told them that I no longer wanted to ride, they accepted my decision very gracefully."

"But I'm sure you were always bright, Hermione," he complimented. "Not to mention I'm sure they couldn't resist those beautiful pleading eyes." He put his hand to her face and lightly brushed a curl behind her ear.

Hermione blushed. "What did you want to be when you grew up? When you were little, I mean."

"A scientist," he admitted with a chuckle. "You?"

"Well, you're close to one," she pointed out. "I wanted to be a teacher. Funny how that works out, really. Do you like teaching now? I mean, I'm sure you didn't have to stay on after…." Hermione trailed off.

Severus smiled knowingly. "You can say after Dumbledore died, unless it bothers you. It's not that I _don't_ like teaching… there's some days that can be very rewarding and others that I wish I would have quit the moment I was no longer forced to stay. All together, I guess I do like teaching now. But like I said, I would much rather be a headmaster than a teacher… do some good for this old school. What do you do for fun?"

Hermione quirked her eyebrows slightly. "Well, I work a lot, so I don't really have time for _fun_… but I enjoy spending time with Harry and Ginny, reading, occasionally turning on the television and watching mindless shows. What about you?"

"I like to read, also," he agreed. "However, I don't partake in any television. I do like to walk through Diagon Alley or Hogsmeade for no reason in particular… I just like walking, I suppose." Severus opened his mouth to say something, but hesitated. Hermione noticed.

She placed her hand over his again. "Severus, you know you ask me anything, no matter what it is," she said gently.

"I know," he whispered, looking at their hands. "It's just… I don't know if _I _want to know. I mean, I do… but I don't at the same time. I do not want to upset you…."

Hermione placed her other hand under his chin and lifted his worried eyes to hers. "You don't have to ask, Sev, I don't want to make you uncomfortable. But if you do decide to ask, I'll be nothing but honest."

Severus leaned into her palm as she placed it on his face in a comforting gesture. "How did you do it?" he asked after a few silent moments, not breaking eye contact. "Save me, I mean…. I never asked, and no one ever told me anything other than it was you who did it."

Hermione paled a little at the memory. "Well," she said slowly, taking her hand from his face reluctantly, "after Harry had gotten your memories, they turned to leave and didn't seem to notice I was not following. I stood there for awhile… just watching you die." Tears began to well in her eyes. "Harry came back for me and we left… Harry, Ron, and I… but after only a minute in the Great Hall, I couldn't stand it. I kept seeing your face, and I realized that we hadn't _really_ checked to see if you were dead and I just got up and ran all the way back.

"When I got to the shrieking shack, you were still there… I was surprised, actually… I figured Voldemort would have cleaned up by then." Hermione continued to stare into his clouded eyes as tears started sliding down her cheeks. "You hadn't moved an inch since we had left, and I walked over to you and kneeled down…. I placed my hand on your chest, here," she said, placing her hand on his chest. "And I felt what I feel now: a heartbeat. It was faint, but I could feel it. I don't know what came over me, but I had this need to keep you alive… I felt like I had gone mad. I pulled out my wand and started screaming every incantation and spell I knew to try and heal you, but I noticed that the wound at your neck was still bleeding heavily."

She placed her trembling hand on the scar just below his left ear, her tears flowing heavily and she looked to her hand as she spoke. "I placed the strongest protective charm I knew on my lips, mouth, and throat… I knew that I would die if it got any farther than that, but I didn't care at that moment. I leaned down, I placed my lips around the wound, and I just started sucking…. I could taste the venom in your blood… it was terrible… and I spit it out every time my mouth was too full to take anymore. Gradually the venom became less and less…. It took only a matter of a few minutes, but it felt like hours to me. I just couldn't stop. I couldn't just sit there and watch you die." She was sobbing now, her mind replaying the scene like a film. "When your blood tasted clean I enervated you and you sucked in a deep shuddering breath and I just sat there and cried for a minute before performing a disillusionment charm on both of us and I levitated you to the hospital wing….

"I just couldn't leave you," she sobbed, covering her face with her hands. "I couldn't just sit there and believe you were dead, I just couldn't."

Severus placed his hands on hers and moved them from her face. She met his dark eyes and a single tear fell from one, rolling down his cheek. "Thank you," he choked out.

He pulled her onto him, crushing her to his chest. "Thank you," he said again, closing his eyes as tears starting flowing down his face.

Hermione sobbed into his chest, wrapped securely in his arms. "I just couldn't leave you, Severus."

"Shh," he whispered, trying to hold himself together as he cradled Hermione, breathing in the scent of her hair. "I'm here now, love, I'm here…. Don't cry."

Hermione was still sobbing into his chest as he began stroking her hair, whispering comforting words in a hoarse voice. "I'm sorry," she choked out.

"No," he whispered, tears still streaming down his face. "Hermione, do not apologize…. I love you."

She buried her face into his neck as they cried together, Severus still whispering words of comfort and love, until finally her sobs turned into small shutters, and eventually into silence. They sat there for quite a long time, Hermione curled up on Severus' lap, his arms wrapped tightly around her. He almost thought she'd fallen asleep when she mumbled something into his neck.

"Repeat that, please," Severus whispered into her now-tousled hair.

"I said I love you, too," she whispered back, kissing his neck lightly. "But if you ever ask me that again, I will kill you."

Severus chuckled and squeezed her. "I will never ask again," he promised. His eyes started to sting again as he smelled her sweet-smelling hair, thinking that he may have never been able to of done this, had it not been for the brilliant woman on his lap. He took a deep breath, and vanished that from his thoughts. Hermione made a move to get up, but he tightened his arms around her. "I like you here."

Hermione smiled and settled her head on his chest, listening to the steady rhythm of his heart. "Do you think you could go a whole day without magic?" she asked out of nowhere.

"No," Severus answered without hesitation. "I have been using it for too long, and I honestly do not think I could go a day without it. It's too much a part of who I am."

"I agree," Hermione supplied. "I think I'd go crazy, honestly."

He chuckled. "What side of the bed do you prefer?"

She sat up a bit, looked over to the large bed in the middle of the room, and smiled at the memories that had made, and the many they would make. "Whichever side you don't want. I'm not used to sleeping in a bed with someone for more than a few months," she explained, pulling back enough to look him in the eyes.

Severus' brow furrowed slightly. "Well, as I recall you rolled off of me at sometime this morning to the left side, so I'd say you take the left, and I the right."

Hermione smiled at his serious expression. "How long have you been able to do wandless magic?"

Severus started slightly. "You noticed," he said, a bit shocked.

She smirked. "Of course. Now stop hedging and tell me."

He chuckled. "I first noticed it during my sixth year." He smiled as Hermione gasped. "I, of course, went immediately to Albus, he was teaching then, and told him. Needless to say, he was shocked. He helped me practice, because although I could perform extremely simple spells, it took almost a solid decade before I could do just about everything."

"Wandless, and silent," she reminded him.

"Yes," he chuckled again, "that wasn't too hard though. I've always been very good at non-spoken spells. Not very many people know I can do it, though. I try to keep that to myself a bit for personal reasons." Hermione's head was whirling with questions, but kept them to herself. "I remember you saying the girl down the street complained about piano lessons…. Did you, or do you, play an instrument?"

Hermione smiled. "I used to when I was in Muggle schools. I played the flute."

Severus laughed. "I can't picture you playing the flute."

She couldn't help but smile wider at his musical laugh. "No, I wasn't very good at it. What about you?"

Severus shook his head. "Never had the opportunity to do so. Although, I am quite fond of string instruments and wouldn't mind learning someday."

"Oh, I agree completely," she supplied. "I believe I'd like to learn the cello above any of the other ones. I think it makes the most beautiful sounds."

"I'd have to say I agree, love," he said, kissing her cheek softly. "Maybe one day we'll try it out." Hermione smiled. "If you could go any place in the world, where would it be?"

Hermione's eyes widened slightly. "That's an extremely difficult question," she said, thinking hard.

Severus smiled. "Well, without taking twelve hours to make pros and cons of every little city, just tell me the first place that popped into your head."

Hermione scowled at him before smiling again. "New Zealand."

He gave her an odd look. "Well that's interesting."

"Well, I've been to Australia and it was beautiful there, and ever since I was wanted to go to New Zealand to see it for some reason." Hermione looked at the clock and her eyes widened. "Oh my goodness, it's already midnight!"

Severus' face turned into a shocked expression and looked at the clock also, shaking his head slightly. "I didn't even notice…." He trailed off, looking at Hermione. She did look a bit tired. "Maybe we should go lay down," he suggested.

He was rewarded with her bright smile. "I'd love to." She glanced at the parchments. "Oh, I still have a question left!" She pondered for a moment, shifting her weight in his lap a bit. "Would you mind terribly if someday soon you, Harry, Ginny, and I had dinner together?"

Severus quirked an eyebrow. "I see you left Mr. Weasley and Miss Brown out."

Hermione couldn't help but roll her eyes. "Yes, but that's because I really don't feel like dealing with _that_ anytime soon," she huffed.

Severus pursed his lips slightly, but decided to save it for another day. "I think that would be agreeable. I have actually been meaning to write to Mr. Potter… Harry," he said with a slight cringe, "for some time now. Why a red bow?" His eyebrow quirked with interest.

She giggled. "I just got a picture in my mind of you standing in nothing but a massive red bow… like the ones they put on top of new cars and such. It sounded good at the time."

"I thought it was absolutely adorable," he complimented. "However, I do apologize for giving you such a small bow."

Hermione gave him a very seductive look. "Oh, sweetheart, trust me… I was not disappointed…. It was a very, _very_ large… bow." She shifted in his lap accordingly. "You still have a question left," she reminded him, laughing at the shocked look on his face from her previous statement.

Severus yawned, realizing he was more tired than he originally thought. "I think I'll save it for tomorrow," he said, smiling.

Hermione looked at him with an amused expression. "You do know that you can still ask me questions tomorrow without having to count them."

"I know," he said, running his hand along her arm, causing goosebumps to rise in his wake. "It's just the principle of the matter."

Hermione rolled her eyes and yawned, deciding to let him have his fun.

"Alright, sleepy head," he chuckled, "time for bed."

She smiled sleepily and stood, stretching. Severus eyed her as she threw her arms above her head and groaned as her muscles stretched. He stood and wrapped his arms around her from behind, leaning down just enough to nuzzle his face in her neck. She smiled to herself and placed her arms on his, which were wrapped around her midsection.

"This is nice," she whispered.

"Mmm, yes it is," he agreed wholeheartedly, closing his eyes and relishing in her petite warm body that was pressed against his and the smell of her skin. "I could get used to this."

Hermione's smile widened. "Me too," she whispered.

After a few minutes, Severus pulled away reluctantly, only to swoop down and unceremoniously lift Hermione off her feet, and into his arms. She squealed and giggled, putting her arm around his neck. He placed her on the bed and she scooted over to make room for him, pulling the covers back.

Severus stood before the bed and muttered a spell, and his pants turned into a softer material, with an elastic waistband. He then put his hands to the hem of his shirt and lifted it over his head, to reveal his muscular torso that was lined with faded scars. Hermione looked at him in surprise for a moment, clearly enjoying the view… he smiled sheepishly. He climbed into bed, pulling the covers over them.

"Turn," Severus whispered.

"Which way?" she asked, laying back more comfortably on the silky down-pillows.

Severus smiled. "To your left." Hermione looked at him questioningly, but did as he asked, turning on her side, away from him.

She let out a sigh of relief as she felt him turn and scoot up to her. He slid one arm underneath the pillows and the other around her waist, pulling her into him securely. She sighed again as she felt his toned body fit perfectly around hers, his face nuzzling into her hair, sighing contently.

Hermione brought her hand to his wrist and pulled his hand up so part of his arm rested just underneath one breast, the rest between them, and his hand splayed on her chest, her arm falling over his, holding it there. Her other hand reached up and found his. Severus smiled to himself and squeezed her lightly, lacing his fingers through hers underneath the pillow, sighing very happily. Happier than he had ever felt, he reflected to himself.

He muttered another spell and the lights went out, leaving only the alarm clock on the side table to dimly light the room. "I love you," he whispered into her sweet-smelling hair.

"And I love you, my handsome man," she whispered, her eyelids getting heavy.

"Sleep," he whispered, kissing her neck lightly.

Only seconds later, they both fell into the most restful sleep either had gotten as long as they could remember, wrapped in each others loving arms, a slight smile playing on Severus' face as a plan revolved around in his sleepy brain.

_A/N: Sorry this is so long, I just couldn't help it…. Can you believe I even went back and shortened it quite a bit? Nevertheless, have no fear, there will be one more chapter and I think maybe an epilogue after that…. So, hang in there with me, and please review! I am so very happy that you have read my story, and _any_ feedback, pleasant or not, is _always_ appreciated. Thanks again!_


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer – I do not own anything in Potterverse (my letter is _almost_ complete), nor do I make any money off it (big whoop).

A _huge_ thank you to _everyone_ who has reviewed! Words cannot express how much I enjoy reading _every_ review. It is my inspiration. In addition, a thank you has to go to everyone who has added W.A.R.B. to their favorites, communities, or alerts… I am deeply flattered. Keep it up! I hope this chapter lives up to your expectations.

**Correction** – I do not claim to be perfect, therefore I must deeply apologize for my idiotic mistake in the previous chapter. As Lady Seren so kindly pointed out, Severus' birthday is _not_ December 1st, it is January 9th, and if my happy-self had actually taken the time to think about it, the mistake would not have been made. I simply used it as a filler question and didn't think twice. But alas, I am only human and subject to silly mistakes. Once again, I'm sorry.

As always, a big thank you to my _wonderful_ boyfriend/BETA reader for putting up with me while writing this story (along with about 100 other ones I have been fiddling with). I love you, Sugarloaf. Heehee.

**Warning – This chapter is for mature readers: 18 and over **_**only**_**, please. Sexual content. For those who are 18 and over: once again, this is **_**not**_** work-safe. **

_Only seconds later, they both fell into the most restful sleep either had gotten as long as they could remember, wrapped in each others loving arms, a slight smile playing on Severus' face as a plan revolved around in his sleepy brain._

Hermione awoke the next morning with a smile on her face. She stretched out, moaning in appreciation as her well-rested body slowly came back to life. She suddenly remembered _where_ she was and turned quickly to snuggle up to Severus.

The bed was empty.

She frowned.

"Sev?" she called into the empty room. She glanced at the clock beside her and it read 7:13 AM. "Shit," she muttered, thinking that perhaps he was at breakfast in the Great Hall.

Just as she was sitting up, trying to gain more solid thoughts, the fireplace across the room lit with green flames, and out walked delicious-looking Severus Snape.

Hermione 'mmm-ed' appreciatively at his starchy, long-sleeved, white button up shirt and black dress pants. His hair was pulled back, making him look much younger than he already did.

"Well you're dressed up," she pointed out, raking her eyes over him.

He chuckled. "I went to see the Headmistress," he said simply, sitting on the corner of the bed.

Hermione's eyes widened. "And?"

Severus smiled. "I told her of our relationship and asked if it would be allowed to have you live here, and apprentice under me."

Hermione waited, her eyes searching his handsome face for some kind of clue. "Okay," she said after a minute, "don't just sit there and be quiet! Tell me!"

"After she got over the initial shock of all this happening so quickly, she was, to say the least, ecstatic." He smiled.

Hermione sighed, relieved. "Oh, good… you had me worried there for a minute."

"She had me worried for a moment, also," he admitted with a chuckle. "She just sat there staring at me, no expression to her, and rose from her seat. I thought for a minute she was going to hex me, but she strode around the desk, hugged me, and congratulated me."

Hermione laughed. "I can't picture that, but I'm sure it was quite the scene to behold."

"Quite," he chuckled. "She wants you for tea as soon as you're available. She wanted me to make sure to tell you that no matter what she's doing, she'll drop it for you."

Hermione looked mildly shocked. "Well… well that's very nice of her."

"Indeed. Your hair looks very good in the mornings, love," he said, leaning over a bit to run his hand over her wild yet soft curls.

Hermione blushed. "It can't look very nice."

"It looks beautiful," he said honestly. "It's not as untamable looking as it was when you first started here, that's for sure." He chuckled at her narrowed eyes. "It's still very curly and soft, but more… how should I put this... you."

Hermione still looked a little wary, but whimpered slightly when Severus withdrew his hand from her hair.

"Hermione," he said, fidgeting with the bedcovers, "I still have a question left, correct?"

She thought for a moment. "Yes," she said simply, amused that he was fidgeting – something she had never seen before in the ten years she had known him.

Severus had an odd look on his face as he met her eyes. "Well… it's sort of a two part question, really…."

Hermione smiled encouragingly. "I'll just count it as one."

"Do you remember how we both agreed that it felt as though we had been dating for years, not however long it has been now?" he asked, his eyes not wavering from hers.

"Yes…," she said slowly, giving him a confused expression.

Severus took a few deep breaths. Before Hermione had time to register that he was moving, he hopped off the bed then turned back around to face her. And before she could ask him what he was doing, he grabbed her hips and slid her to the edge of the bed. Next thing she knew, he was in front of her on the floor between her legs, on one knee, both his hands grabbing hers. Her eyes widened.

"Hermione, my love, I know I'm not the best choice for you, but I also know I'm not the worst. I feel like I have in fact been with you for years, and I know you were shocked that I had not married someone after all that time, but that was different… _this_ is different. I love you. I am _in love _with you, that I am sure of. There is not doubt in my mind about that.

"I know this is probably crazy and you probably think I'm mad, but I know what I want. I know what feels right. _You_ feel right. When I look into your eyes, I know that there is nothing in the world that I want more than to be with you. I know this isn't exactly how it's supposed to be," he said, his eyebrows coming together slightly. "I know that I'm supposed to ask your father, but hell, I haven't even _met_ your father…. If you say no, I will completely understand and I hope we can just forget this ever happened. So, with that said…."

Severus turned her hand so her palm was facing up and placed the red bow in it. "Hermione Jean Granger, will you do me the honor of marrying me?" He closed her fingers around the bow.

Hermione stared at him in pure shock, her mind wheeling in thousands of directions. She saw his eyes flutter almost closed for a moment before she felt his fingers opening hers back up. She automatically looked to her palm. _Where did the bow go?_ she thought stupidly, before noticing that something had replaced the bow.

It was a ring.

Inside her hand, held up by his, was a platinum ring with a solitary diamond in the middle. The diamond was not overly large, but good-sized and… perfect.

She looked back to his face. He was starting to look a little worried that she had not answered him yet. Severus was trying to read her expression, but found nothing other then shock. He tried to wait patiently as she processed all of it, his heart beating so heavily in his chest he was wondering if it would explode from his nervousness.

He was just starting to think that maybe it _was_ too soon, that he _was_ mad, when her mouth started to move slightly, twisting this way and that. Had it not been for the seriousness of the situation, he would have laughed.

Hermione looked from his face to her hand, and then back again. She noted that he was still waiting for her to answer, but her brain was trying to catch up with the here-and-now. Suddenly, a light bulb came on… he had asked her to marry him, and all she was doing was staring, dumbfounded, at him.

She blinked a few times, trying to get her brain to settle down. It was not working very well. She noticed his face falling slightly, probably deciding whether to speak again or not. She tried her best to form a coherent sentence, but her mouth just simply fell open, and then closed again. Then his eyes were alight with amusement, a small smile playing at the corners of his mouth, which made Hermione want to smile, too.

Out of nowhere, Hermione's vision blurred slightly. She blinked, and was surprised to feel tears slide down her face. This seemed to bring her back to reality.

"Yes!" she choked out.

"Really?" Severus replied without thought, absolutely stunned that she actually accepted.

"Yes!" she laughed, tears rolling down her beautiful face. "Yes, I'll marry you, Severus! Of course I will!"

She watched with amusement as Severus' face went from shock to the happiest she had ever seen. His dark eyes seemed to lighten and a wide, toothy smile appeared on his ageless face.

"You'll… you… you will marry me?" Severus stuttered.

Hermione giggled. "Yes, Severus, yes! Put the damn ring on me already!"

Severus pulled himself out of his shock and shakily put the ring on her finger. Before he had time to collect himself, Hermione pulled his face up to her roughly and pressed her lips to his.

"I love you," she panted, pulling away, a smile lighting her face.

"I love you, too," he whispered, putting his hands to her face before standing up.

Standing directly in front of her, his hands still cupping her face, he brought his lips to hers slowly. Her hands went to his hips and pulled him gently to her. Severus deepened the kiss, his tongue meeting hers gingerly. Hermione moaned lowly, relishing in his sweet taste.

Severus ran his hands down her arms, and then slipped under them, grabbing her hips. He slid her back along the bed, climbing on it to follow her back, breaking the kiss. When she was laying the right way on the bed, he crawled between her legs, laying himself gently on top of her before kissing her again.

Hermione whimpered as Severus' tongue met hers tenderly, slowly dipping into her mouth to mingle with hers. Her hands went to his neck, caressing his skin before running them over his hair, finding the elastic band holding it back and pulled it out, allowing his silky hair to fall around his face and brush against her cheeks.

He pulled back, raising himself with his arms and looked into her eyes. He brought a hand to her face and stroked her cheek. "I love you," he whispered.

"I love you, too," she whispered back, gazing into his dark eyes that were alight with happiness, before pulling his face back to hers.

This kiss was rougher, much quicker than the last. Severus groaned as his tongue searched her mouth, taking everything that she was giving. Her legs rose to wrap around his hips, pressing his erection into her. She moaned.

"Severus," Hermione panted as his lips moved hotly to her neck, nipping the sensitive flesh.

"Yes, love?" he asked against her skin.

"Roll on your back," she whispered.

Severus lifted up again and gave her a questioning look as she unwrapped her legs.

"Please," she said.

He obliged, rolling off her and onto his back. She was quick to follow, placing her legs on either side of his hips, straddling him. Severus groaned as Hermione's bottom rested on his swollen member through their clothes.

"You look so sexy," she breathed, running her hands over the white button up that was covering his torso.

Severus watched her, words failing him, as she slowly began undoing the buttons. He gasped as she separated the two sides of the shirt and ran her nails lightly down his chest, goosebumps popping up on his skin. He sat up just enough to pull off the button up, letting it drop out of his hand to the floor beside the bed.

"Very sexy," she murmured, tracing patterns along his firm stomach. Her fingers traced along a few scars, slowing her movements over each one.

He watched her face, waiting for it to turn to disgust, but it never did. He watched her face turn into a tender look instead, and felt her fingers linger over each of the faded scars, almost as if she were trying to fix them, make the hurt that happened over the decades disappear. Severus thought he might cry.

Hermione met his eyes and smiled, no trace of anything but love and desire. She noted the expression on his face and leaned down, placing her lips to his ear. "I love you… all of you. And I think you are the sexiest man I have ever seen… along with the physical markings that show you a brave man, husband."

Severus inhaled sharply as she whispered the word 'husband'. His hands went to her hips as she sucked his earlobe into her mouth, running her tongue over it. Hermione released his ear and trailed a line of kisses along his neck, his jaw line, his collarbone. He hissed as she slid down, her lips hot on his skin as she continued her assault to his chest.

"Hermione," he moaned, his hands falling to his sides, as she slid yet further down him, her tongue caressing each scar on his stomach, her breasts settling on his erection.

She ignored him, her hands finding the button to his pants as her mouth worked his stomach. She unbuttoned and unzipped his pants before sitting back up to look into his dark eyes that were still focused intently on her, wide with surprise and want. She bit her lip as she moved to kneel between his legs, taking his pants and boxers off of him, his member springing up, ready for her.

Hermione licked her lips, causing Severus to growl lowly. She ran her hands up his muscular legs, leaning forward with them.

"Hermione," he growled as her hands ran through the black hair surrounding his member.

Hermione simply hummed lowly and grasped him, causing him to inhale sharply. She glanced to his face, and smiled. His eyes were closed, his mouth hanging open as he panted. He gripped the bed sheets when he felt her move up even further.

His eyes flew open and he let out a load moan as Hermione's plump lips formed around the head of his penis, her tongue flicking out to taste him. Her mouth opened further as she slowly slid down some of his length, her tongue swirling around him.

His hands raked into her messy hair when she wrapped her hand around the rest of him that her mouth could not reach, trying to slow her quick ministrations. "Hermione," he groaned again, his control quickly slipping, watching her bob up and down his swollen arousal.

Bad idea. Hermione hummed again, the sound vibrating down his shaft. He tightened his grip in her hair. "Hermione, I can't…. Bloody hell that feels so good." His eyes rolled into the back of his head. "Love," he panted, trying to gain his composure, "I need you to stop, please."

She moaned around him, and he yanked her hair a bit roughly. Her pouting caramel eyes met his, but she did not release him.

"I want you," he growled lustfully. "I do not want it to end like this. Please."

His pleas were too much for her. She plunged down his shaft once more before raising back up. Severus released his grip on her hair as she kneeled between his legs, and his hands instantly went to the white t-shirt, lifting it over her head. He smirked when her breasts bounced happily as he ran his hands over them. Hermione moaned.

"On your back," he whispered, his eyes finding hers.

She bit her lip and hastily climbed over his leg, scooted up the bed, and laid on her back. She turned her head to look at Severus as he turned to his side, splaying his hand across her stomach. He rose up on his elbow, his head resting on his hand to take Hermione in.

"You're beautiful," he whispered, his hand gently running up and down her stomach.

"So are you," she replied, her eyes closing and her breathing picking up the closer to her breast his hand came.

Severus watched her face as his hand rubbed slowly up her stomach to the underside of her breast and back, teasing her as well as himself. He inhaled sharply as Hermione's hand slinked over and grabbed his large manhood. She smirked and began stroking him slowly, but moaned loudly as his fingers trailed over her already-hard nipple.

"Severus," she hissed when he lightly pinched her taut nipple.

Severus could only reply with a low groan as her hand gripped him tighter. His hand went back down her stomach, but unlike the times before, it did not come back up.

"Severus!" she called out as his hand hastily slid beneath the waistband of her sweats, his fingers tangling into her chestnut curls.

Once again, Severus moaned as her hand pumped him harder when his finger delved into her wetness. He inhaled sharply when he felt just _how_ wet she was. His finger worked her as her hand worked him, when one slowed or moved faster so did the other.

Suddenly Severus pulled back, out of her grasp, his hand stopping all movement inside her. Hermione whimpered and tried to reach for him, but was stopped short when his lips fell to hers heatedly. In what seemed like superhuman speed, Severus was once again on top of her, his erection pressing against her.

His head fell to the side and he nipped her neck, causing her to moan. "Severus," she breathed.

"Yes, love?" he asked against her throat.

"Don't toy with me," she panted as his hand cupped her breast, his mouth still working on her neck. "Just take me."

Severus raised himself to look into her half-lidded eyes. "As you wish, wife," he said lowly, not looking away from her now-wide eyes as he slid down her body.

Hermione's breathing picked up when Severus' hands found the top of her sweatpants and pulled them roughly from her body, throwing them carelessly on the floor. His fingers were itching to glide back into her, but he restrained, remembering Hermione's words. He hastily laid back atop her, bringing his lips softly to hers, tasting her mouth as if tasting a fine wine.

Severus rose up ever so slightly, putting a hand between them and placed himself at her wet center. Hermione whimpered as he teased her with the tip, smiling against her lips. Her heels went into the back of his thighs, encouraging him to take further action. He obliged.

He slid into her soaked channel with ease, her walls clenching around him as he hit bottom. Severus pulled his mouth from hers and they both panted for air as he began moving inside her.

"You're so wet," he breathed into her ear, his tongue tasting her lobe.

"That's what you do to me," she moaned as he hit bottom again.

Severus moaned at her sultry voice and slid his hand under her back, lifting her higher so he could plunge deeper within her. Hermione moaned her approval. He rose up once again to look into her beautiful face, her disheveled hair flaring around her head, making her look wild and sexier than he'd ever seen.

He began taking her harder, and he felt like he was beginning to lose control. Severus ducked his head to her breast, lavishing her hard nipple with his soft tongue in quick succession. He almost smirked when Hermione screamed in pleasure, her inner walls convulsing around his large member.

"Don't stop," she cried out. "Oh, Severus, you feel so good!"

Severus groaned loudly and took her faster, his hips slamming into her supple thighs as she moaned. His head was getting fuzzier and fuzzier by the minute, his thoughts clouding over and a pleasurable lurch reached his stomach. He started lapping her nipple faster, not caring if he was slobbering all over her, because she seemed to like it.

He pulled back slightly. "Come, love, let me feel it," he whispered huskily, his own release sure to be any second.

Hermione's eyes rolled into the back of her head and she called his name loudly, arching her back, as her orgasm took over, sending shuddering pleasure through her entire body; and all she felt was Severus: his tongue raking over her nipple, his cock slamming in and out of her, hitting her sweet spot again and again until she exploded, her juices flowing down his large shaft.

Severus was quick to follow, his pace becoming erratic and messy as he spilled himself deep within her, her name rolling off his tongue like a prayer. His body wracked with the aftermath of his release, and he was trying not to fall onto her, but as he tried to roll off her, her arms went around him, pressing him to her, their chests rising and falling into each other's at a heavy pace.

Severus nestled into her messy hair, the scent of it calming him. His heart swelled as her hands brushed over his hair and cheek, caressing him. He was sure she couldn't breathe with his weight on top of her, but he could barely remember how to think at all.

He struggled out of her possessive grasp, rolling to his side, facing her. She turned and gave him a disgruntled look. "I liked you there," she murmured.

"I was crushing you," he said simply.

She smiled, making his heart flutter joyfully. "Trust me, you weren't…. Oh, you will never guess what happened this morning," she said cheerfully.

"What's that, love?" he asked, curious.

Hermione's eyes fluttered as Severus' hand brushed her hair from her face. "I found out I was getting married," she whispered, gazing lovingly into his eyes.

She was rewarded with his beautiful toothy smile. "So I heard," he chuckled. "And who is the lucky bloke?"

"Oh," she said dismissively, "no one you know. However, I would say he is perfect, so I'm sure you two would get along splendidly."

Severus very nearly rolled his eyes and picked up her left hand, which was resting on his arm. "Do you like the ring?"

"I adore the ring," she replied quickly. "Thank you."

"If you don't like it, we can find you something different," he rambled, apparently ignoring her.

"Severus," she said sternly. "I want _this_ ring. The only way you're getting it back is if you remove my finger."

He chuckled nervously. "As long as you like it."

Hermione rolled her eyes. "Of course I do."

They laid in silence for awhile, snuggled into each other, taking in the feeling of the other's body held securely against their own. However, nature called.

"Severus," Hermione whispered, "I have to get up for a minute."

He stirred sleepily. "Come back quickly."

She smiled. "Yes, dear."

Hermione untangled herself from her fiancé and padded along to the bathroom, a smile on her lips. It was the smallest of the teacher's rooms, concealed behind a door just before his office. The bathroom was an off-white color with a typical toilet, standing shower, and a sink. However, what drew Hermione's eye was the large bathtub off to the left corner. Her eyes twinkled with all the possibilities. She hurried and went to the bathroom, washed her hands, and hurried back to bed.

Severus was still laying on his side, his eyes closed, the blankets barely covering his thighs. Hermione raked her eyes over him, appreciating the site. He mumbled something and that took her out of her gazing. She padded back to the bed and climbed in. Severus instantly wrapped her back in his warm embrace.

"What was that?" Hermione asked him, kissing his cheek.

"I told you to hurry up, I was cold," he mumbled.

She smiled. "It's almost eight, Sev. Aren't you going to be late?"

Severus opened his eyes to the beautiful woman that was now solely his. "I wanted to talk to you about that."

"Okay," she said after he didn't continue.

"Minerva gave me the day off, to spend it with you. I told her I wasn't sure if you'd be able, or willing, to take a day off because you were going to be leaving your job, so I said I'd let her know by nine, which is my first class of the day."

Hermione's eyebrow quirked at the slight distress to his voice with the last sentence. "What year is your first class?"

Severus let out a huffing sigh. "The bloody fifth years."

She bit back a smile. "Well, typically I am very opposed to not going to work." Hermione did smile when Severus' face turned into an almost sad expression. "However… I didn't get any of my paperwork done yesterday, and my fiancé is asking me to stay with him. How can I turn _that_ down?"

Severus chuckled. "Well, don't worry, once you start working for me, there will be no days off."

"I look forward to it," she said with a laugh.

"You may use Jester if you like, love."

Hermione had a sudden idea. "Why don't _you_ go owl Timmerson Binton and tell him I won't be into work today, and I'll go tell Minerva you won't be in class."

Severus quirked an eyebrow. "If that's what you would like."

Hermione kissed him quickly and jumped from the bed. Severus watched in amusement as she transfigured her student uniform back into the black t-shirt and jeans she was wearing the previous day.

"Will Minerva be in the Great Hall?" Hermione asked, now fully dressed as Severus hopped out of bed, finding clothes for himself.

"No," he said, pulling a grey t-shirt over his head. "She'll be in her office by now."

Hermione sighed in relief. "Oh, good, I don't want to deal with _that_ yet. Do you mind if I use your floo?"

"Not at all."

She smiled as Severus came up behind her, slinking his arms around her, letting them cross over her stomach. He nestled into her now-untangled curly hair (straightening charms only go so far with her hair), breathing in the scent that was uniquely hers. Hermione hummed in approval, letting her head fall back to his shoulder, her arms holding his to her.

"Will you be long?" he asked, kissing her neck lightly.

"No," she replied, "but I'm sure she'll keep me for a few minutes to say the least."

After a moment, Severus gave her a squeeze and another kiss. "Have I told you I love you today?" he asked, turning her around to face him.

He was rewarded with her brightest smile. "Yes," she whispered, stroking his face with her hand.

He leaned his cheek into her warm hand. "Well, not to sound redundant, but I love you."

"And I love you, Severus." She stood on her toes and placed a firm kiss on his lips.

Severus tightened his arms around her, holding her to him and returned the kiss in earnest, deepening it. He groaned as his tongue met hers slowly, passionately, and ended it almost just as slowly. He planted a kiss on her forehead.

"I'll see you in a bit?" he asked.

"If that's what I get when I come back, you'll see me very soon," she promised.

"That's not all you'll get," he said huskily, his hand finding her round bottom, and pressing her into his growing erection.

Hermione moaned lowly. "Maybe I just won't leave then," she whispered hoarsely, her desire rising.

Severus chuckled. "No, love, go see Minerva."

Her named seem to lessen the need to stay. "I think I'm just going to walk up there, seeing as it's only up the stairs and around the corner. I need a minute to cool off, anyway."

"Sounds good. The password is Constant Vigilance."

She chuckled. "Thank you. I'll be back soon." She kissed him quickly and hurried through the bedroom into his office and into the dungeon hall. She shivered slightly and practically ran the whole way through the hall and up the stairs. She shoved the dungeon door open and her breath caught in her throat.

It had only been a few years since she had seen the beauty of the Great Hall in the morning light, but it still astounded her. She reminded herself she would have many more days being able to appreciate it… she had much more important things awaiting her return.

She made it quickly to the gargoyle and nervousness flooded into her stomach. She hadn't seen Minerva since the last day of her seventh year that she had come back for. She took a deep breath, spoke the password, and climbed the stairs.

She knocked lightly, unsure.

"Come in!" called a voice from inside.

Hermione took a deep breath and opened the door. Her eyes swept over the office quickly. It looked almost identical to how she remembered it, full of trinkets and portraits, but still beautiful and neat. Her eyes finally fell on the stern-looking Headmistress, who had looked up from her desk.

_A/N: So I think I may continue a bit more with this story… just throwing in an epilogue seems as though it would leave the story unfinished to me…. I have quite a few more ideas for it, and I hope that you stick with me for a few more chapters. Let me know what you think about this chapter, though! As always, thank you for reading._


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer – I do not own anything in Potterverse, it is all J.K. Rowling's (I have almost finished my rough draft letter), nor do I make any money off this fic (I'm not complaining).

I wish I could give each and every one of my reviewers Severus with a red bow atop his head (or Hermione, whichever you prefer). However, that is not possible unless I get him (or her) as my own first, so I hope you take a huge 'thank you' in their place. You have no idea the gratitude I have for all the wonderful reviews. So thank you. I hope this chapter lives up to your expectations.

As always, a big thank you to my boyfriend/BETA reader for putting up with me and this story that has taken up quite a bit of my time lately… love ya, darlin.

**Warning – Extreme fluff towards the end. No lemons… in this one. I'll make it up to you next chapter. I promise. ;)**

_Hermione took a deep breath and opened the door. Her eyes swept over the office quickly. It looked almost identical to how she remembered it, full of trinkets and portraits, but still beautiful. Her eyes finally fell on the stern-looking Headmistress, who had looked up from her desk._

Hermione smiled uncertainly, but sighed in relief as Minerva's face lifted into a large smile. "Miss Granger! I mean, Hermione!" she exclaimed, rising from her vast desk. "I wasn't expecting you so soon! Come in, come in!"

Hermione walked to the desk as Minerva came around it, shocking Hermione as the older woman embraced her tightly. Hermione hugged her back a little awkwardly. "It's nice to see you, Headmistress."

"Oh, phooey the formalities, call me Minerva, Hermione," she said with a laugh, pulling back, but not letting Hermione go. Minerva raked her eyes over her and smiled wider. "You look lovely."

Hermione laughed. "Thank you. So do you," she said honestly.

Minerva looked just as she remembered. Her face was stern, but her eyes soft. She was dressed in dark green robes, her hair pulled back into a tight bun. Minerva blushed at the compliment and stepped away from Hermione, gesturing to a chair.

"Sit down, sit down," she said enthusiastically, striding back around the large desk to take her seat.

Hermione sat down. "So, how have you been?"

"Oh, I've been just fine, Hermione, thank you. The Headmistress duties are a bit stressful, but very rewarding," she said with a smile. "I do miss teaching a bit, but it was well worth it. Speaking of teaching, Hermione, I hear you have accepted an apprenticeship." Minerva smiled knowingly.

Hermione blushed a little. "Yes, Severus was kind enough to finally accept my application."

Minerva noticed the younger woman was not going to supply any more information than that. "So why Potions, my dear?" she pressed.

Hermione shrugged. "Well, to be honest, I first began taking it because the course I wanted previous was full, so I took that as a filler class. I must say, though, it was very interesting… the professor there was okay, but no one can come close to Severus…." Hermione trailed off, blushing slightly. "Well… um… after realizing how much I missed Potions, I kind of threw myself into it."

"And the apprenticeship?" Minerva asked nonchalantly.

Once again, Hermione's cheeks turned red. "I… uh… I um…. Okay, I applied to be closer to Severus," Hermione admitted, hanging her head, unable to lie to her former head of house.

Minerva did her best to choke back her laughter. "Hermione, that's nothing to be ashamed of! Why do you think I took the job when I was offered it?"

Hermione looked up, a confused look on her face. "Pardon?"

The Headmistress chuckled. "I fancied Albus for _years_. We went to school together, and I was just smitten, so when the Headmaster at the time offered, I accepted."

"But isn't Dumbledore…," Hermione trailed off, not wanting to even think, let alone say, the word gay.

"Oh, Heavens no, child!" Minerva laughed. "Somehow Albus and my relationship was never made public knowledge. We were very quiet about it."

Hermione sat there, her mouth hanging open. "Wow," was all she managed.

"Ah, yes," Minerva said, glancing behind Hermione, "sixty-two years together…."

Hermione smiled a bit sadly. "Well, he was very lucky to have had you, Minerva."

Minerva looked back to Hermione and smiled. "No, dear, I was the lucky one. But enough of this sad business, tell me about you and Severus!"

Hermione felt a little awkward having the Headmistress ask about her love life. "Well, I'm sure he told you about it."

"You honestly think Severus and I talked 'girl talk' about you two?" Minerva asked.

Hermione laughed at the idea. "No, I suppose not."

"So," Minerva said after a minute, "tell me how this came about. I know it was sudden."

"Well," Hermione started, "it was. My birthday was on the nineteenth, and it was my twenty-first, so, needless to say, Harry, Ginny, Ron, and Lavender took me out to a Muggle bar and proceeded to get me a bit drunk…. I sent Severus a letter, and he sent one back, and we wrote back and forth for awhile before I went to his…." Hermione stopped, absolutely horrified that she was about to tell her ex-professor she went to Severus' chambers and ravaged him.

"I think I get the point," Minerva chuckled. She watched as Hermione raked a nervous hand over her face.

Hermione jumped slightly as the other woman reached across the desk and grabbed her wrist.

"You said yes?" Minerva asked, looking at the ring on her finger.

"You knew?" Hermione asked, surprised.

"Of course!" she exclaimed, letting Hermione's wrist go. "He asked if the ring was good enough for you."

Hermione's face softened immensely. "He really asked that?"

"The thing about Severus, Hermione, is that he is very… sensitive. He doesn't show it, but he's quite used to rejection, I'm sad to say. He seems very taken with you."

Hermione smiled widely. "Yes, well, I'm very … taken… with him."

"I'd say in love," Minerva said quietly.

"Very much so," Hermione murmured.

"Good, Severus needs someone to love again, and I'm sure you need someone too, dear. Now, don't you go running off and telling Severus I called him sensitive, I'll never hear the end of it."

Hermione laughed. "I promise I'll never utter a word of it."

"Thank you, Hermione," Minerva said, her smiling face turning back into a serious look. "I'm going to tell you the same thing I told Severus, Hermione. I want you to be careful with him. I want you to listen to each other before turning it into a screaming match… you are both so hardheaded sometimes, and that's not a bad thing, but it's not an easy thing to live with all the time either."

Hermione simply stared as Minerva continued.

"Now, don't look so put-out, Hermione, I'm simply saying that I want you two to work out in the long run, so just be careful with each other. I can see how much he loves you, and how much you love him. Once again, like I told him, if you break that poor boy's heart you will have me personally to deal with." Minerva smiled slightly as Hermione's eyes grew wide. "Tea?"

"Uh… no, that's okay, I should probably get back to Severus, I promised I would come back soon."

"Don't be a stranger," Minerva said sweetly.

"I won't," Hermione promised, still a little miffed.

Minerva sighed. "Hermione, I don't mean to be rude or say things that upset you, I just wanted you to know I care about you both and I want to see this relationship between the two of you work." She shook her head slightly and chuckled. "I know sometimes what I say comes across as rude, and I'm sorry."

Hermione smiled, knowing she had overreacted. "I'm sorry, too, Minerva. Thank you for being concerned, and I appreciate the encouragement; I'm sure not everyone will approve as easily as you."

Minerva waved her comment off. "Don't stress about what anyone will think, as long as you two love each other and find happiness in one another, that's all that matters. I must admit, at first I was a bit shocked, but seeing Severus _smile_ the way he did made me change my mind."

"What happened?" Hermione asked. "He didn't go into any details."

Minerva laughed. "He rarely ever does," she said. "He walked in here, dressed up like I've never seen, and asked if I had a few minutes, which I did. He didn't sit down, so that made me nervous. Oh, I can't do the scene justice, let me show you."

Minerva leaned down and, seemingly out of nowhere, pulled a large bowl-like pensieve onto the desk. The Headmistress reached into her robes, produced a vial, and poured the liquid into the bowl, allowing the contents to swirl around. She gestured for Hermione to go ahead and look.

Hermione glanced at Minerva one last time before standing up, and placing her face hesitantly into the liquid, although it did not feel wet. She felt her feet leave the office floor and panicked for only a moment before landing in almost the exact same place. The only difference was Minerva was sitting at her desk, concentrating intently on a piece of parchment before her, not even noticing Hermione.

There was a knock at the door. Minerva started slightly, but called for the person to enter. The door opened just a crack and Severus peered around it.

"Minerva, do you have a moment?" he asked, his voice sounding unsure in Hermione's ears.

"Of course, Severus, come in," Minerva replied.

He opened the door fully and stepped in before turning back to close it softly. Hermione had the same reaction as before, her breath hitched as she looked at the beautiful man walking into the office, a heat flooding into her abdomen. She tore her eyes away from Severus to Minerva. Her eyes were wide and surprised.

"Severus, you look positively dashing," she finally managed just as Severus reached her desk. "Sit down. You look as though you're about to propose marriage."

Severus did not sit down. He looked her directly in the eyes, his face giving nothing away, and calmly said, "I am."

"You are what, Severus?" Minerva asked, apparently not realizing that he was in fact answering her question.

"Proposing marriage," he said simply.

Minerva's eyes widened to a size that Hermione had never seen. It was almost comical. "To whom?" Minerva asked, her voice raising a few octaves.

"Hermione Granger," he said. This time, Severus was not able to keep the smile away from his face.

"Hermione Granger?" she asked, the shock very readable in her tone, her eyes almost as large as Dobby's had been. "As in _thee_ Hermione Granger? As in the young girl you were constantly calling a know-it-all?"

At that, Hermione did laugh.

Severus sighed. "There is, to my knowledge, only one Hermione Granger."

"And you wish to propose marriage to her?" she asked sharply.

"Yes," he replied simply, his voice still calm.

"Why?" Minerva asked, sounding confused.

"Because I love her," he said as though it was common knowledge, his shoulder barely raising and falling in a shrug.

"You… you love… Hermione Granger?" she sputtered.

"I do," he replied, sounding annoyed.

"Since when?"

He sighed. Hermione smiled. Yep, definitely annoyed. "It's a very sudden relationship, Minerva, but I know what I want and I am hoping it is what she wants also."

"What do you mean 'sudden relationship', Severus?" Minerva asked, her eyes narrowing.

"I mean it was _sudden_," he retorted. Hermione giggled to herself at Severus' exasperated tone.

"How sudden?"

Hermione nearly cringed at the murderous look Severus was giving Minerva. "If you are insinuating that I was having an inappropriate relationship with her, as in when she was my student, you are quite mistaken. When I say sudden, I mean within the past few days, not years, Minerva. I would hope you would not think so little of me. Why are you asking so many questions?"

Minerva was momentarily speechless, but gained her ground fairly quickly. "I would never think such a thing, Severus! I am offended you would think that. I am asking you questions because you walk into _my_ office, proclaiming that you love _Hermione Granger_, and then say you are going to _ask for her hand in_ _marriage_!" she exclaimed. Hermione had to admit, she did have a point as to why she was asking questions.

Severus smiled the smile that Hermione assumed Minerva had never seen, for the older woman's face softened immediately. "Precisely. I have also agreed to accept her apprenticeship, bearing in mind that I did not know the name of who was petitioning for it two years ago, as well as asked her to move into my personal chambers. That is the reason I am here, Minerva, to ask your permission as well as your blessing. It would mean a great deal to me if you would accept my request."

Minerva stared at him, her mouth and eyes wide. Hermione chuckled, thinking that it was exactly how she had pictured it when Severus had told her of this scene earlier. Suddenly, Minerva was out of her seat, her face back to the stern look. And for a brief moment, even though she knew what was going to happen, Hermione feared for her lover. However, no worry was necessary, as the Headmistress did indeed stride around the desk, and encompass Severus in her arms.

Severus hugged her back as awkwardly as Hermione had. She heard Minerva sniff harshly and squeeze the taller man tighter. After a moment, she released him and patted his cheek affectionately before going back to her side of the desk.

"Of course you have my acceptance of everything you asked, as well as my blessing, Severus," Minerva said, sitting back down. "As long as you are sure."

"I am very sure of this, Minerva," Severus replied, the smile coming back to face. "You know me, I never take things lightly or simply jump into things I am not one hundred percent sure of."

"That's why I am a bit worried, Severus," she said.

"Of what?" Severus asked, his eyebrows coming together slightly.

"After the many years I have taught Hermione, I can see how you two would be an amazing match for each other," she said with a smile. "However, you are both hardheaded sometimes, and I would like you both to regard each other with care, listening to one another before losing your short tempers."

Severus looked as though he wanted to roll his eyes. "Would you like to see the ring?" he asked, ignoring her comment.

That seemed to catch the older woman a bit off guard. "Certainly."

Severus reached into pocket and pulled out the ring, but hesitated before putting it into Minerva's now-outstretched hand.

"Severus?" she asked, sounding a little worried.

"I am a little concerned, Headmistress."

Minerva's eyebrows came together slightly. "What about, Severus?"

"That she won't like it," he replied in just over a whisper.

Minerva's face softened. "Oh, Severus," she said in a very motherly voice, "I'm sure Hermione will just adore it. If she loves you enough to marry you, the ring won't matter in the least."

Severus didn't speak, but he handed Minerva the ring. She gasped. "Severus," she whispered, "it's beautiful."

Hermione smiled as Severus blushed as much as his pale skin would allow. "Thank you."

"She's a very lucky woman," Minerva said, handing him back the ring.

"No," he said, his smile returning with enthusiasm, "I am the lucky one. But I really must be going, Minerva, I'm sorry."

"Where are you meeting her?" Minerva asked suddenly, but Hermione had a feeling she already knew.

Severus looked a bit nervous, though. "She's here, actually."

"Wonderful!" she exclaimed. "Make sure to tell her she needs to come up and visit her old professor for a cup of tea and not to worry about what time of day or any of that nonsense. I'd be delighted to see her anytime."

"I will," he promised. He turned and headed for the door. Just as he was exiting however, he turned back for a moment. "Wish me luck."

"You don't need it, Severus. I can tell how much you love her, and if she loves you nearly half as much, you have no need to worry," she said. And although her eyes were not blue, she had a twinkle in her eye that could rival Dumbledore's.

"Thank you," he said turning his back to her again.

"Oh, and Severus?" she called.

He turned once again to face her from the doorway. "Yes, Headmistress?"

"If all goes well, you are more than welcome to the day off; I think I can manage your classes for the day. And if you hurt Hermione, in any way, shape or form, you will have me to deal with, and I can't promise you that you will wake up the next day in one piece," she said, her voice stern and her eyes intense.

Severus surprised them both by smiling. "Trust me, if I ever hurt her that badly, there wouldn't be anything left for you to tear apart, I'm sure; whether it is by that bright witch or myself. I'll let you know if I need the day off by nine, Minerva, thank you," he said with a chuckle before walking through the door, closing it gently behind him.

Hermione felt a jerk around her midsection and suddenly found herself back in the present office.

Minerva smiled as Hermione's feet hit the floor, but she stood quickly from the desk, transfiguring a quill into a handkerchief, and then handing it to the younger woman. Hermione didn't even realize she had tears streaming down her face until that moment. She laughed lightly, thanking the Headmistress for the handkerchief, dabbing her eyes and cheeks.

"Thank you for allowing me to see that," Hermione whispered, wiping her eyes again.

"Anytime, dear," Minerva said softly, patting Hermione's shoulder. "Why don't you go back down to Severus? I'll be around for a while; you can always come back sometime later this week. That and it looks as though I am going to be nearly late for my first Potions class of the day."

"Thank you," Hermione said again. She turned to walk to the door, but quickly turned back, kissed Minerva's cheek, and then hurried out of the room.

She ran the whole way down the stairs, past the gargoyle, ripped open the dungeon door and ran to Severus' office. He was sitting at his desk, quill in hand, staring intently at the large stack of essays in front of him, his eyes scanning over the parchment quickly.

"You're wrong," Hermione said after a moment of staring at him.

Severus started slightly, looking up to her quickly. "And what exactly am I wrong about, love?" he asked, his face showing amusement.

"I'm the lucky one, Severus," she replied in barely a whisper.

Tears formed in her eyes again as the realization hit her that this man, Severus Snape, a man who had risked everything for what he knew was right, and the most brilliant, beautiful person in her eyes, was actually hers for good… and that he indeed did want her just as much as she wanted him.

Severus' face softened, all amusement gone. He rose quickly from his desk, noticing the tears in her eyes and pulled her into his arms, holding her as close as he could. Hermione welcomed the embrace, her arms going around his middle, her head falling to his chest as his face buried into her sweet-smelling hair.

As if their brains were connected, Severus seemed to have the same realization that Hermione had just had. The witch that fit perfectly into his arms like his very own puzzle piece, a woman who had seen war at a very young age, the brightest, most vibrant, witty, gorgeous woman, was now his and his alone.

Hearing her say those words, seeing those tears in her eyes, made him feel like the only man left standing after a long battle. He felt victorious and loved, wanted and needed. He felt like he was home, encased in this petite woman's arms. It was an odd realization for him to have; it was foreign to him, almost frightening to know his heart rested in the hands of another, but he didn't want it to change.

"I do believe that I am the lucky one," he said hoarsely, trying to blink the moisture from his dark eyes.

Hermione rubbed her cheek against his clothed chest, inhaling his manly scent. "I love you," she whispered.

That just about did Severus in. His heart seemed to realize its owner was close by and tried to jump happily out of his chest. "And I love you, Hermione," he whispered back, pulling back slightly to look at her as he said it.

Although her eyes were red and puffy, she was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen, bar none. She gave him a watery smile as he slid his arms from around her shoulders and put his fingertips into her hair, letting his palms rest against the sides of her face, his thumbs stroking her cheekbones.

His hands still cradling her face, he brought his lips to hers. Hermione deepened the kiss slowly but passionately, trying to force all her emotions into that one kiss. Severus registered that fact, and kissed her back in return, allowing his love for her show through.

They stood there, kissing, loving, tasting, for what seemed like hours, showing each other how they felt in more than just words. It was electric, but sensual and beautiful. They both felt as though they were glowing, radiating with bright colors of love and need. They felt like the luckiest, happiest people in the world. It was cliché, a fairytale, the kiss dreams that are made of, and it was all theirs.

They spent the day in much the same fashion, stealing long kisses and touching as much as possible. Hermione did indeed get her paper work done, and Severus was more than caught up with grading papers and preparing lesson plans.

They went to bed late that night, neither wanting an end to come to their perfect day. But as Severus wrapped Hermione in his arms that night, the furthest thought from their minds was that they would be needing Minerva's advice much sooner than they thought….

_A/N – I am so sorry this took so long. The boyfriend refused to allow me to do anything at all this past week or so, as I was extremely sick. Three cheers for him for taking wonderful care of me, though. Let me know what you thought of this chapter though! I look forward to reading each and every review! Why? Because my reviewers are the _best_!!_


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer – I do not own anything in Potterverse, it all belongs to J.K. Rowling, nor do I make any money off of this. It is a work of fanfiction, not a book I am attempting to publish.

A massive thank you to everyone who has reviewed as well as added WARB to their favorites or story alerts. Also a thank you to everyone who has added me to their favorite authors. I am deeply flattered. I hope this chapter lives up to your expectations.

And as always, three cheers to the boyfriend/caretaker of me when I am sick/beta reader for being simply amazing.

**Warning – 18 and over readers **_**only**_**, please. Sexual content. Lemons and all that.**

_They went to bed late that night, neither wanting an end to come to their perfect day. But as Severus wrapped Hermione in his arms that night, the furthest thought from their minds was that they would be needing Minerva's advice much sooner than they thought…._

"Bat!"

"Know-it-all!"

"Scoundrel!"

"Frizz ball!"

"Beak nose!"

"Bookworm!"

Anyone watching this would have probably been utterly terrified. The tall Potions master and his brilliant, young apprentice were standing at the front of the classroom, toe-to-toe. They were in each other's face, rage seeping from every pore they had. If asked, they probably wouldn't have been able to tell you where the fight had even started at that particular moment. (It was over something simple, such as the heat of the cauldron for a complicated, and new, potion to cure spattergroit.) From there it just seemed to all go to hell.

"Asshole!"

"Bitch!"

"Rude prick!"

"Insufferable witch!"

It was just over a month into Hermione's apprenticeship and she was officially gone from the Ministry, vacation time used up and all. She had been living in Severus' chambers for the past few weeks and they had not had one fight, not even a little tiff… until now. And from there it had turned into a full-blown screaming match.

The heat in the room had risen to a breaking point, but neither party was ready to give yet. Their chests were heaving as insults were being carelessly thrown around, the tension so thick anyone but them would barely be able to breathe. Severus and Hermione both seemed to have completely forgotten Minerva's advice. It was getting late, and they had both had a long day full of students and, just to add to the stress level, had potions to make for the hospital wing before stumbling across an interesting theory they wanted to test out. Obviously, it had gotten a little out of hand.

"Greasy git!"

"Stubborn wench!"

"Hardheaded prat!"

"Dunderheaded woman!"

When they stumbled across it, Severus had said, half-seriously, that they should just test it out. Big mistake. They worked for three hours solid, slowly stirring in one thing or another, raising the heat, adding another ingredient. For the first two and a half hours, they had smiled at each other over the cauldron, their eyes glowing with excitement over their new creation. They agreed the shredded walsnips were the last to be thrown in.

However, after they smiled widely at each other, the steam pouring from the cauldron, they decided to check their notes one more time before allowing it to simmer. Severus thought it should simmer at a higher heat, Hermione immediately saying no, it would burn the boomslang to the bottom. Eyes quickly became narrowed, determination creeping into the lines of their faces.

"Jackass!"

"Idiot!"

"Scumbag!"

"Prude!"

"I'll show you 'prude', you bastard!" Hermione gave a small scream of irritation before grabbing the front of Severus' black teaching robes and, not-so-kindly, wrenching him down to her, slamming his lips against hers.

He barely had time to register exactly _what_ was going on, when Hermione shoved him back with a force he didn't think could have come from the small witch.

"I love you, you bloody tyrant," she yelled, turning away from him and made to walk away when he grabbed her arm a bit harshly.

He pulled her arm roughly, and spun them both around until Hermione felt her back slam into the hard dungeon wall. "I love you too, you arrogant twit," he growled before ruthlessly taking her mouth.

His mouth was like wildfire against hers and his tongue was like a strong wind, forcing the fire to grow higher and hotter. She kissed him back with just as much force, trying to shove her tongue just as far down his throat as his was to her. It was sloppy and messy, and to most, it might be disgusting… nauseating even, but to them it was like electric, rage-filled, passionate pleasure.

Their teeth were clashing, their lips pinned to one another's, tongues combating in an angry battle. Hermione tried her best not to moan, but as Severus roughly cupped one of her breasts in his large hand, it was all over with. He tore his mouth from hers and ravaged her neck, kissing, sucking, and biting until she submitted into a screaming-with-pleasure mess.

Her hands raked into his hair, pulling at his black strands, causing him pain, but it was that oh-so-sweet pain. Her back arched as he tore open her white blouse, buttons clanging to the floor. His wand came from nowhere, warding and silencing the empty classroom, his mouth never leaving her neck.

Her nails dug into his scalp as he wrenched down her white bra, sucking an already hard nipple into his mouth. He smirked ever so slightly as she screamed out in pleasure when his tongue swirled around her nipple, but winced a bit as her nails dug in further.

"Severus!" she cried out as Severus paid the same respect to the other hardened nipple.

His hands went up her skirt and yanked on her cotton panties, forcefully pulling them down her legs. Hermione quickly stepped out of them. She yanked on the back part of his hair, forcing him to lean his head back, and slammed her lips once again to his, restarting their angry kiss.

Severus growled into her mouth when her hands left his hair, only to be replaced at the top of his robes. She made quick work of them, having so much practice after all. In what felt like no time, the robes were shoved off his shoulders and onto the floor. Her hands flew to his trousers, roughly undoing the button and zipper. She shoved her hand into his boxers and gripped his throbbing member with her small hand.

Severus ripped his lips from hers to let out a loud moan as she began working his hard arousal. He ducked his head to the side and sucked her earlobe into his mouth. She gasped as his tongue raked over the sensitive skin along with his hand skimming her stomach back up to her nipple, rolling it between his fingers deftly.

Hermione couldn't take it anymore. She brought her other hand to his pants and pulled them, along with his boxers, down his legs hastily. He struggled a bit, but managed to get them off. She once again pulled his hair so his face was to hers and she looked him directly in the eyes.

"I want you to fuck me, Severus," she said huskily, grasping the hem of his typical white shirt then wrenching it up and over his head and arms.

"That will come with time, love," Severus growled, stooping down to put his hands under her bottom before hoisting her up to wrap her legs around him.

Hermione made an angry noise as he ripped her from the wall. "I wanted it against the wall," she growled.

"Insatiable witch," he muttered, walking them to his desk.

He placed her on the desk, forcing her to lay back. Before giving Hermione any time to realize what was going on, Severus was on his knees between her legs, lifting her skirt. She gave a loud moan when she realized what he was going to do.

Severus' hands slid up her legs, as did his lips, kissing each thigh every inch or so before reaching his destination. He didn't hesitate as his tongue found her swollen bud, his fingers finding her already-soaked entrance and plunging in with a vengeance.

Hermione screamed in pleasure, thrashing on the desk as Severus continued to pump his fingers in and out of her, his tongue sliding wetly between her slit, and hotly over her engorged pebble. Severus fought back a moan as Hermione screamed his name over and over, her wet channel enticing him to enter it with something other than his fingers.

He allowed his tongue to travel to his fingers as they pulled almost completely out of her, tasting her. "You taste so good," he groaned against her nether-lips.

Hermione screamed out when his tongue found her bud again. She felt that beautiful sweetness explode and arched almost completely off the desk, calling her release. Severus picked up his pace to an extreme, becoming messy and sloppy, but Hermione seemed to enjoy it. He groaned as her orgasm washed through her body, coating his fingers in her sweet nectar.

Hermione slammed back against the desk, panting. Severus gently withdrew his fingers and sucked them clean, causing Hermione to moan at the seductive scene before her: Severus on his knees, licking her release from his fingers while moaning.

He got to his feet, but did not stand completely. Instead, he slid her closer to him. "Wrap your legs around me," he breathed.

She complied, wrapping her legs around his waist, her sex resting against his stomach. He slid his arms around her back, helping her to sit. He stood completely then, taking her off the desk, and kissed her roughly, allowing her to taste herself on his lips. She seemed to like it, for she deepened the kiss. She barely noticed they were moving until her back hit the cold wall again.

Severus broke the kiss. "Now I will fuck you, my beautiful fiancé," he growled in her ear.

Hermione moaned and dug her nails into his shoulders. Severus placed his hands on her hips and held her still as he pulled back ever so slightly. His dark eyes met hers as he lowered her slowly, guiding her wet entrance to his hard arousal. She whimpered as she felt his large tip glide into her, but she did not look away from his eyes.

She tried her best not to throw her head back as Severus guided her down the rest of his long length, inch by blissful inch. It all seemed like slow motion to her until she felt him hit bottom deeply inside her. His mouth was once again on hers, his tongue searching her mouth hotly.

Hermione moaned, unabashed, into his mouth as he lifted her up and brought her back down his now-slick shaft. She tried her best to keep up, using her thighs around his hips to pump herself up and down. She drew her lips away from his, throwing her head back and moaning loudly as Severus hit that sweet spot again and again.

"Faster," she panted.

Severus groaned and guided her faster, his eyes rolling into the back of his head. Just as he began wondering if he would be able to stay standing for much longer, Hermione screamed his name. He felt her walls contracting around him, making her channel even tighter. He thought he was going to lose his mind.

"Oh, don't stop, Severus, don't stop," she cried.

Severus heard himself through a haze replying with a 'never' over and over as Hermione's second orgasm took her over, his name being torn from her lips. He followed her only two fast, deep thrusts later, filling her tight core with his own release.

She clung his sweaty, naked body to her own, stroking his hair as he buried his face into her hair, inhaling deeply. As their breathing and heartbeats slowed, Hermione ducked her face to his neck and kissed it lightly. Severus shuddered at the sensation.

"I'm sorry," she whispered against his skin.

"I'm sorry, as well," he replied, also in a whisper. He pulled back just enough to look into her beautiful face. "I love you, Hermione. And I am truly sorry for the mean things I said to you."

She gave him her brightest smile. "I love you, too. I forgive you, sweetheart. I beg your forgiveness for the cruel things I said, also. I didn't mean them… I was just so mad."

"I know, love, I know," he said, kissing her cheek. "I forgive you."

She kissed him soundly on the mouth, squeezing him tightly. Severus smiled against her lips and helped her to her feet, holding onto her a bit longer to make sure she'd be steady enough to stand on her own before scourgifying them both, along with repairing Hermione's top.

"We should go to bed soon, love," Severus said as soon as they finished dressing, a yawn escaping from him.

Hermione cracked a smile. "Probably," she agreed. "We _do_ have a lunch date tomorrow."

Severus groaned. "I completely forgot about that."

"Oh, Severus, stop being so childish," Hermione said playfully. "It's just Harry and Ginny."

"I know, love," he sighed. "But on principle alone, I must be a little apprehensive. Now," he continued, before she could reprimand him again, "let's finish up this potion, shall we?"

Hermione sighed. "Only if you promise that we will discuss things nicely, and not get into another screaming match. As much as I enjoyed the making-up part, I am not too keen on arguing with you again… that was exhausting."

Severus put his arm around her shoulders and squeezed her against him. "Agreed, love. Now, I do believe you are correct in assuming the boomslang would burn to the bottom."

Hermione stared up at him, a shocked look on her face. "Really?"

She could tell he was doing his best not to roll his eyes. "Indeed. Let's take a look at it, shall we?"

They walked to the cauldron, only to find the heat still on, the potion bubbling a sickly looking green color. Hermione didn't say a word, she just allowed Severus to walk circles around the brewing potion, and occasionally dipping his face lower to inhale the smoke emanating is slow puffs out of the cauldron. She smiled as his face scrunched in concentrated, his mouth forming a thin, thoughtful line.

"I believe we were both wrong," he murmured, still walking circles.

"How so?" she asked, but not moving any closer.

"This seems to be perfect, as is. I believe that if we let it simmer on this setting until tomorrow morning, we may have just done it."

Hermione's mouth fell open, and, no longer able to contain herself, walked to the cauldron. Her eyebrows came together as she looked at the liquid inside. The consistency was what they assumed, but the color….

"This looks ghastly," she said. "The color is completely wrong. It's supposed to be an emerald green, Severus, not… vomit colored."

Severus nearly laughed at Hermione's nose wrinkling. "Hermione, that is the point of creating a new potion. You _assume_ what the color, consistency, and smell will be. Not everything has to be exact."

She smiled, realizing he had turned into his 'professor mode.' "Yes, Professor, I know that. Perhaps it will change by morning. It is the consistency we agreed upon, however… along with the small puffs of smoke. Not to mention it isn't at quite a boil and yet it's still smoking…."

Severus smiled and crossed his arms thoughtfully as he watched his fiancé walk around the cauldron as he had, giving himself a solid pat on the back for agreeing to let her apprentice. "Is there anything we are missing?" he asked.

Hermione glanced up at him quickly before concentrating once again. "I don't think…. Wait!" she exclaimed. "We are, Severus! The reason we aren't getting the emerald sheen to it is because we are missing Portucal…."

"And what, Miss Granger, is the importance of Portucal?" he asked.

"It has healing abilities that is the main ingredient in clearing boils or dragon pox, sir."

"And what would that do to the color?"

"Because the Portucal is neon green, as well as an extremely velvety potion, and if mixed to this it will create not only an emerald color, but also the sheen we were expecting…."

"Precisely," he said. Yup, definitely a solid pat of the back for him.

"Did you know what it was missing?"

"I did, but I thought I'd give you the opportunity to figure it yourself, love, I trust you."

"Oh, Severus, this is wonderful!" she exclaimed, striding around the cauldron and wrapping her arms around his neck.

He chuckled and hugged her back. "Why don't you go get the bed ready and I'll add it."

Hermione yawned. "I suppose. I did get to add most of the ingredients, I guess I'll allow you to do this one…."

"Allow me?" he asked, quirking an eyebrow.

She laughed. "Yes, dear, _allow_." She gave him a kiss and hurried through the cold dungeon into their chambers, changing quickly into just her underclothes, and hopped into her side of the bed. She smiled as she thought the words 'her side'. Just as sleep was setting in, Severus climbed into bed beside her, encompassing her securely into his arms. She breathed a sigh of relief and fell into a deep sleep.

Severus, on the other hand, was awake for a bit longer, stressing over the next day. He had agreed to have lunch with Harry and Ginny simply because it was what his woman wanted. Although he must admit, he was indeed looking forward to having a decent conversation with Harry, as he did not have exactly what most would call a good relationship with the boy. Man, he corrected himself. A married man with twins on the way. He shook his head, thinking that although Ginny was probably the smartest of the Weasleys, she was also the most like Molly it seemed.

The last thing that passed through his sleepy brain was that tomorrow's lunch was, without a doubt, going to be… interesting.

_A/N: My apologies for this chapter being so short. The next chapter shouldn't take too long to get up, I hope. Review and let me know what you thought though!_


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer – I do not own anything to do with the Harry Potter series, it all belongs to J.K. Rowling, nor do I make any money off of this fanfiction.

Thank you to everyone who has reviewed, added W.A.R.B. to their favorites or communities, alerts, and everyone who has added me to their favorite authors. I am deeply flattered. All reviews are highly appreciated and inspiring to say the least.

As always, a thank you to my boyfriend/BETA reader, Dave, for simply being wonderful and patient.

**Warning – Mild nudity and sexual situations.**

_The last thing that passed through his sleepy brain was this was going to be a _very_ interesting lunch tomorrow…._

They woke up early that morning, the alarm beside the bed blaring the same beeping noise as usual. Severus groaned and shifted to press the 'off' button, trying not to disturb the beautiful witch draped across him. As he did every morning, he took those quiet moments before Hermione woke up to just stare at her. He took in her beautiful sleeping face, memorizing every feature. But all too soon she woke up, stretching languidly. She smiled at him and kissed his cheek before hopping up for her morning routine.

He smiled after her as she padded quickly to the bathroom, her arms wrapped around herself for warmth. It took her less than a half an hour to shower and dress, so he decided to throw on a robe and pop in to check the potion. He smirked at the shiny emerald green liquid in the cauldron. _Perfect_, he thought before turning the heat off and bottling it. He was walking in just in time to see Hermione walking out from the bathroom with nothing but a towel on her head.

"Don't get any ideas," she mumbled, walking to the dresser that Severus had bought for her, opening the drawers and rummaging through them.

Hermione gave a squeal of surprise and nearly dropped her jeans as she felt his arms wrap around her bare midsection. "Love," he purred into her ear, "there is no way I could _not_ have any ideas with you running around in the nude, you little minx."

She couldn't help but shudder at his deep baritone voice stroking her eardrums. "If you're good at lunch today, Severus, than maybe you will get to play out those ideas."

He growled into her ear and pressed her body flush against his. "I shall be on my best behavior," he promised in a low, sultry voice.

He kissed her neck and ran his hand over one of her exposed breasts before stepping away. She shot him a look as he sauntered into the bathroom before getting back to task of dressing. She pulled on a pair of knickers, jeans, bra, and a blue sweater. She couldn't keep the noise of approval from coming out when she saw Severus walk out of the bathroom in a black, long sleeved button up with his usual black trousers.

"You look very handsome," she complimented.

He smirked at the slight huskiness leaking into her voice. "And you look simply lovely, Hermione."

She smiled at him widely. "Ready to go?" she asked, removing the towel from her head, her now-dry hair falling in soft curls around her shoulder. "I really do love this charmed towel."

Severus chuckled. "I'm glad you like it, love, I _did_ charm it just for you." He sighed. "Yes, I suppose I am ready to go," he said, grabbing both of their cloaks from the closet near the door.

Hermione smiled again and, as she was walking past him to the door, grasped his outstretched hand and dragged him through to castle to the Apparation Point. Once they reached it, she turned to Severus to place a gentle kiss on his cheek.

"Thank you," she whispered, grinning up at him.

Severus' lips pursed slightly. "Anything for you," he sighed.

Hermione swatted his arm. "Oh, don't act like it's a chore, Severus, it's just lunch."

"It may be just lunch for you, love, but it's digging up the past for me."

She smiled at him reassuringly. "Don't worry; they'll be on their best behavior."

"Yes, well, they had better not be getting the same reward I was promise," he growled, pulling on her arm so she was held flush against him.

"You," she gasped, "are insatiable."

"Yes, but that is only because you, my dear, are too beautiful to resist."

He kissed her lightly on the forehead, the cheek, and finally gently on the lips. "You are so sweet sometimes, Severus."

His face turned into a scowl. "Don't you dare mention that or I will have to punish you."

Hermione's eyes lit up. "Is that a promise?"

Severus almost rolled his eyes. "Let's just go and get this over with."

She rolled her eyes and returned to his side, gripping his hand a bit more firmly. She looked up at him and smiled once more before being thrown into impending darkness. Hermione took in a deep breath as her feet once again hit solid ground. Severus simply smiled at her and released her hand in order to drape her cloak over her shoulders.

"Thank you," she said, smiling up at him.

"Anything for you," he said again with a smirk, putting on his own cloak before wrapping an arm around her shoulders.

Hermione slipped her arm around his back and they walked down the familiar street of Diagon Alley in comfortable silence. She still couldn't get over the fact that the snarky Potions professor would make such public displays of affection, but then again, since he had agreed to meet her nearly two months ago, he seemed almost like a completely different person. Not different in the way he thought or how he worked, but more in personality. Hermione always had to remind herself that she never actually knew him _personally_, but she was sure he was only like this with her, and she felt blessed.

Although Hermione noticed the looks they were getting from passerbies, Severus seemed completely oblivious. _It's probably because he's used to the stares,_ she thought sadly to herself. She gazed up at him, watching his impassive face as people openly gawked, pointing the couple out to anyone within viewing range. She took in his stoic face that was set into a hard look. _A hard, protective shell_, she thought with a small smile. He almost looked proud to have her at his side, and she felt like she was on top of the world, walking through a crowded place, people staring, and still feeling nothing but love and protectiveness leaking from him.

Severus may have looked composed, but his heart was pounding nervously as they reached the restaurant they were meeting the Potters at. It wasn't that he _didn't_ want to see Hermione's friends, but he simply did not always do well in normal social situations. For most of his adult life, it was meetings for the Order or Voldemort, staff meetings, teaching, detentions, but mostly he found solace in a good book or grading papers. He rarely ever "went to lunch" with anyone, let alone to meet up with Harry Potter.

As per usual, Hermione seemed to notice Severus' trepidation and squeezed him a little. He looked down to her with a nervous smile before removing his arm, and opening the door for her to a small restaurant called _On The _Pitch; which is the equivalent of a Muggle sports bar, just Quidditch instead. He placed his hand on the small of her back as she walked past him, and followed her in.

They both quickly surveyed the small place and did not see the Potters anywhere. Severus once again ignored the stares and whispers, and applied a bit of pressure to Hermione's back with his hand, guiding her forward. He was just gesturing her to slide into a booth near the door when the door swung open again, letting in the cold air. The first thing he saw was a very large protruding stomach followed by blazing red hair and behind that was Harry Potter himself. The place nearly went completely silent, only low whispers passing back and forth between people.

"Hermione!" Ginny squealed, trotting to the woman and embracing her as much as her stomach would allow.

"Hi, Ginny, how are you?" Hermione asked, squeezing Ginny back.

"Oh, absolutely starving. My feet hurt a bit, too, but that's natural," Ginny replied, pulling out of the embrace. "How are you?"

"Wonderful, thanks," she said with a smile.

Ginny appraised her face and was pleased with the results. Suddenly, she noticed Severus standing quite close to Hermione, his hand once more finding its protective spot on her lower back. This time Hermione didn't move forward to hug Harry, but allowed him to smile his genuine smile and embrace her tightly. Unlike Ginny, Harry had actually first noticed Severus, and then Hermione, but quickly prioritized and went to her first.

Ginny stood watching Severus watch the exchange, gauging his expression. She was surprised to see the corners of his mouth turn up slightly as Harry pulled back to place a kiss on the other woman's cheek. Once Harry stepped back, his eyes instantly swept roughly a head above Hermione's to meet the dark eyes of the man behind her.

"Professor," Harry said politely, but hesitantly, extending his hand.

Severus appraised him for only a moment before sidestepping to Hermione's right, never taking his left hand from her back, to grasp Harry's hand firmly. "It's been too long, Harry, for formalities."

"Severus, then," Harry said, smiling. "How have you been?"

Severus gripped Harry's hand firmer before releasing it. "Very well, actually, thank you, and yourself?"

"Busy," Harry said with a chuckle.

Severus' eyes adverted to Ginny's stomach before meeting Harry's again. "I can only imagine."

The men smiled at each other for a moment, and they were both surprised at how easy it was to see each other again. Harry thought he'd have some pent up resentment that would flow from every pore, but it never came. Severus, on the other hand, thought he would feel humiliation from the memories he had given the younger man, but was pleasantly surprised he felt nothing but relief.

"Is a booth okay for you, Gin?" Hermione asked.

"I would hope so," Ginny said with a laugh.

"Shall we?" Severus inquired, gesturing to the booth.

Ginny smiled widely at him. "Gentlemen first," she said. At this, Severus quirked an eyebrow, causing Ginny to laugh. "Just in case I need to use the loo, sir – er – Severus. It's a pregnancy thing, and I wouldn't want to inconvenience my husband."

Severus gave her a slight head nod, mentally saying _touché_ to the redhead. He followed Harry's lead by sliding into the booth first, allowing the women to take the ends. There was a moment of awkward silence, all four just glancing at each other, but they were saved by an older waiter coming to take their drink orders. Hermione hid her smile as Severus ordered a butterbeer instead of mead, just as Ginny did.

"So, Hermione, how's the apprenticeship going?" Harry asked.

She side-glanced at Severus before answering. "Very well, actually," she said with a smile. "I'm learning quite a bit more than what I expected, and the classes are a bit difficult to get through some days, but I'm enjoying it."

"I bet," Ginny said, throwing her a wink.

"Ginny," Harry said lowly, with a tinge of warning to it.

Severus quirked an eyebrow Harry's way but Harry just shook his head. "It's nothing," he mumbled.

"Oh, hush, Harry, I didn't mean anything by it," Ginny said playfully, a wide smile on her face. "So, Severus, how are classes this year?"

Severus was still trying to catch up, not quite getting the joke. "The fifth years are giving me a run for my patience, but otherwise they are not too terrible. I've had worse years," he said, his eyes on Harry.

Ginny giggled and sipped her butterbeer. "I can only imagine," she said, placing her hand on Harry's.

"Indeed," Severus said with a chuckle. "So, Harry, Hermione tells me that your career as an Auror is going well."

Harry smiled at Hermione before turning back to Severus. "Yes, it is actually, thanks. We haven't been too busy, thankfully, so I've had more time to spend with Ginny, picking out baby things. Ginny was an Auror too, but she's on leave right now."

"Just until the babies are big enough for someone else to be able to take care of them while we're at work," Ginny added.

"Oh, Gin," Hermione said with a laugh. "Are you really that ready to be back at work?"

Ginny sighed deeply. "It's been three months, Hermione, and I'm going out of my mind. Not to mention it'll be probably about four or five months before I go back, so yes, I am ready to be back at work."

Hermione rolled her eyes and brushed a stray curl behind her ear. She barely had her hand away from her face when Ginny seized her wrist. Hermione had a sudden feeling of déjà vu as Ginny gasped.

"You're _engaged_?!" Ginny squealed.

"You didn't tell them?" Severus asked.

"When?" Harry asked, a smile showing through the shocked look on his face.

"Why didn't you tell us?" asked Ginny.

"You were supposed to tell them," Severus muttered.

"You're _engaged_?" Harry said.

"OKAY!" Hermione shouted, silencing them. She huffed in a breath and removed her wrist from Ginny's grasp. "One, yes _we_ are engaged, two, no I did not tell them; I told you I would, Severus, I just didn't find the right time to. Three," Hermione said, not allowing the words to leave Severus' opening mouth, "it was about two months ago. I know it's soon, but don't worry, I know what I'm doing. Four, I didn't tell you two because you guys have been so busy that I didn't want to disrupt the baby shopping or get Ginny too excited."

They all sat in silence for a few moments before Harry began laughing; it started as a low chuckle, but quickly became a hysteric kind of giggle. "What are you on about?" Ginny asked.

"I guess I'll be writing that speech sooner rather than later!" he choked out through laughs.

Hermione and Ginny stared at him for a moment before bursting into laughter as well. Severus was too afraid to ask, so he just stared as the three laughed until their sides hurt.

"Congratulations, Severus," Harry said after catching his breath.

Severus smiled slightly at the younger man, and once again accepted his outstretched hand. "Thank you," he said, releasing Harry's hand.

Ginny simply smiled widely at him. "I'm glad it's you, Professor."

"Why is that?" Severus asked incredulously.

"Well, for one, no one could keep up intellectually with our little bookworm here. Not to mention she's only been in love with you since probably first year."

"Yes, well," Severus said, clearing his throat, "I am very glad you two approve. I am one very lucky man."

He reached under the table and grabbed Hermione's hand. Harry and Ginny watched as the other couple turned their heads toward each other and smiled, the love in their eyes beyond obvious.

"It's a very beautiful ring," Ginny pointed out. "Did you pick it out?"

"Indeed. How far along are you?" Severus asked, looking to her large stomach, trying to change the subject.

"Just over eight months," she said, unconsciously running a hand over her stomach.

"Hermione told me you were having a boy and a girl?" he asked, directing the question at Harry.

"Yes," Harry said, but hesitated for a moment. "Actually… I was meaning to talk to you about something."

Severus eyed Harry, sensing his trepidation. "And what exactly, Harry, would that be about?"

"I know I don't necessarily need your permission, but I would like it."

Severus noticed Ginny smile encouragingly and squeeze Harry's hand. He started slightly as Hermione placed her hand on his leg. "Is it really that terrible?" he asked.

"No," Hermione said, smiling up at him.

"You know about whatever this is?" he asked, mildly surprised.

"Uh… somewhat, yes, dear," she said with a meek smile. "Harry just asked my advice about how to ask you."

"Ah," Severus said, unsure what else to say. "So, Harry, please proceed. I am not one to enjoy being in the dark."

Harry took a deep breath. "Would it be acceptable to use your name as a middle name for our child?"

Harry had said all it so fast, Severus barely caught what he said. He stared at the younger man for a moment, completely shocked. "Why?" he heard himself ask.

Harry didn't seem to expect that, so he stared back for a moment before answering. "Well, Severus, you saved my life quite a few times, and although most of the time you were a complete bastard to me, you did it for my mother. I don't," Harry said, cutting off the older man before he could speak, "need an explanation, nor do I want to cause you the grief and pain of talking about the memories you gave me. I just need you to know that I appreciate everything you've done for me, and I would be honored if you allowed me to do so."

Severus' eyes widened slightly, but he didn't say anything. He mulled this over, trying to let what Harry said really sink in. Just as he was getting his bearings, Ginny spoke before he could. "Severus, could you think a little quicker please?"

Suddenly, things moved very quickly in his mind; Ginny had tightened her grip considerably on Harry's hand, her breathing was increasing, and she looked as though she were in pain. Harry seemed to be a bit more prepared than anyone else, as he quickly took inventory over Ginny's body before sliding her out of the booth. He stood with her, his arm around her waist for support.

"It's time!" Harry said, looking at Hermione.

Severus was glad to see Hermione was just as confused and shocked as he was. "The baby," he said to her, somewhat unnecessarily.

Hermione quickly scooted out of the booth, followed very swiftly by Severus. Harry seemed to be in a kind of frenzy, taking small packages out of his pockets. He apparently had all the things they would need in case of this happening in a public place. Ginny was calmly breathing, her face letting in a small smile through the pain at her husband.

"Harry, perhaps we should get her to St. Mungo's first," Severus said in a much calmer voice than what he had expected.

Harry's head shot up and his eyes were wild with uncertainty. "Can you Apparate her there, Severus? I don't want to accidentally splinch her or do harm to the babies. If that's okay with you two of course."

Severus stepped forward, offering his hand to Ginny as she nodded to Harry. She groaned in pain as she took Severus' hand. Hermione walked hurriedly to the front door, opening it for Severus, who was assisting Ginny as best he could without really touching her. However, all awkwardness was thrown to the side as Ginny cried out in pain again, doubling over her stomach. Severus swiftly leaned down and scooped the woman into his arms with what looked like great ease.

He turned back to the shocked faces of Harry and Hermione and said, "Love, you should probably Apparate Harry, he seems too hysterical to do so himself. We'll meet you there."

He gave her a terse smile before disappearing with a 'pop'. Harry frantically looked at Hermione, silently asking her what the hell was going on. She took a deep sigh and calmed herself before taking a hold of Harry's arm. She blocked out his frenzied breathing and focused on St. Mungo's. She finally got her bearings and spun on the spot.

Harry panicked the moment he took a deep breath. Hermione grabbed his arms before he ran into the building. "Harry Potter, you need to calm down, _now_. Your wife is going into labor and she is already stressed out enough, and you need to keep your cool and be her support system, okay?"

He took a few deep breaths and nodded his head silently. He continued his breathing as they walked into the building at a brisk pace. A short, fat woman with short dark hair was manning the front desk. She started slightly as Harry's hands slapped the countertop.

"Where's my wife? Ginny Potter, she came in with Severus Snape," he asked with a strangled voice.

"Oh, Mr. Potter," the woman said, rising from her seat. "Please stay calm, there's been a complication."

"A complication?" Hermione asked before she could stop herself. "They came in less than five minutes ago!"

"Yes," the woman said, her face paling. "Maybe you should take a seat and I'll get a doctor."

"No!" Harry said, slamming his hands on the countertop again. "Are my wife and children okay?"

"No," she said in a whisper. "No, Mr. Potter, they are not okay."

_A/N – I cannot apologize enough for this taking so long. Over 40 hours a week at work + too many other ideas + FFN not letting me upload for the past two weeks = no update._ _If you forgive me, leave a review!_


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer – I own nothing in the Harry Potter universe, it all belongs to J.K. Rowling and company. I also make no monetary compensation for this fanfiction.

Thank you, thank you, thank you for all the reviews! I was bombarded with quite a few in the first twenty-four hours after chapter 8 was up and I was in stunned appreciation and happiness! I do apologize for the extremely rude cliff hanger, and I hope this chapter sedates the anger from waiting so long.

As per usual, a massive thank you to my boyfriend/BETA reader for being ridiculously patient with my insaneness.

**No warning other than a bit of fluff.**

"_No," she said in a whisper. "No, Mr. Potter, they are not okay."_

Harry took a few steps away from her, as though she had punched him. "What... what do you mean '_no_'?"

"Sir, I really think that you should take a seat and wait for the doctor," the front-desk woman said calmly.

"My wife is giving birth to my two children," Harry said, his voice rising, "and here you are, telling me that there are _complications_, and you are expecting me to _sit and wait_?"

"Sir," the woman said calmly again, "you really need to calm down."

"I will after you tell me what the hell is going on with my wife and children!"

"I do not know all the details, just that they rushed her in for an emergency C-Section," the woman said, her voice losing some of its cool tone. "A C-Section is - ."

"We _know_ what that is, I was raised by Muggles and Hermione is one, so if you please, do not insult our intelligence."

Hermione simply stared at Harry, a bit shocked that he was being so rude. However, it was understandable, seeing as they still didn't know exactly what was going on. "Ma'am," Hermione said politely. "Why don't you call that doctor?"

The woman smiled as much as she could and reached for the phone. Harry, however, was having none of that. "Bloody hell! I am Harry fucking Potter, the one who saved your family and the family you have yet to come, from Voldemort, and all you can do is 'call a doctor' and tell me to stay calm! This is bullshit!" he yelled, slamming his open palms on the countertop once more.

Hermione covered her now-open mouth with her hand, too shocked to do anything other than stand there and gape. In the ten years that she had known Harry, he may have let the fame go to his head a bit, but _never_ had she heard him use it to get his way other than with Slughorn. Apparently, the nurse behind the counter wasn't exactly expecting it either, because she just stood there like Hermione as Harry turned on his heel and made a beeline to the double doors leading to the rest of St. Mungo's.

However, just has Harry was reaching out a hand to open one side of the double doors, the other opened and out walked a calm looking Severus Snape. Harry paused mid-stride and, as if in slow motion from a cartoon, turned to look at the other man. Severus reached out and put a comforting hand on Harry's upper arm.

"What's wrong?" Hermione heard Harry croak out as she approached.

"What did they tell you?" Severus asked in reply.

"That there was complications, Ginny and the babies were not okay, and she was having a C-Section," Harry rattle off quickly.

"Oh, bloody hell, Harry," Severus exclaimed, almost sounding angry. "They took Ginny in for C-Section mostly because it was twins, it's the typical way to deliver twins. The complication was that, because of all the moving and stretching, the placenta had detached, but it had just happened as they ran the typical spells to check on the babies."

"The... the placenta detached?" Harry asked in a strained voice. "Doesn't that mean the babies… that they'll…."

Severus looked at the wet eyed young man in front of him and felt suddenly very affectionate towards him. "No, Harry," he said softly, applying a bit of pressure to Harry's arm. "The babies are fine. The moment they noticed, they began the C-Section almost immediately. I came out here to see what was going on, so you should probably hurry back there to watch your children take their first breaths."

Harry was overcome by his emotions and he blinked heavily, allowing the unshed tears to slide down his cheeks. He took in a shaky breath and tried his best smile before looking back at Severus. "Thank you," he said sincerely before mimicking Severus' position, placing his hand on the other man's arm, and squeezing it gently before rushing through the double doors.

"Is she really going to be okay?" Hermione asked as Severus walked to her.

"They hope so," he said quietly, reaching his hand down and grasping one of hers between both of his. "There are always risks in emergency C-Sections, as well as when a placenta detaches, but they have faith that they caught it soon enough."

Hermione smiled at the concern clearly etched in his face and barely registered her own movements as her other hand found his cheek, brushing it with her fingertips. "Thank you for being so quick to get Ginny here, Sev."

He gave her a small smile, leaning his cheek into her hand. "It's nothing, love. Nothing you or Harry wouldn't do."

"But, see," Hermione said, "we didn't. You did. If you wouldn't have accepted Harry's offer to bring her here, it may have been too late."

"Don't make me out to be the hero, Hermione," he said quietly, not quite meeting her eyes. "You'll just end up disappointed."

She looked at him quizzically. "Severus, where is all this coming from?" she asked in just over a whisper, not stilling her hand stroking his cheek. "I didn't mean to make you to sound like a hero, I was just thanking you for being calm when the rest of us weren't."

"Hermione," he breathed, still not meeting her eyes, "if that was you I would have been like Harry, panicking like that. What happens if that was you and no one else was around? I just kept thinking that if it _had_ been you and I wasn't fast enough to protect you or –."

"Severus," Hermione said quickly, "stop, please. Look at me." Severus lifted his head to look into her eyes and she was stunned by the expression on his face; he looked worried and scared, the few lines in his face showing in sharp relief. "Nothing like that will happen, okay? And if I did end up pregnant, and something were to go wrong, it would never be your fault. Things happen, Severus, and you've already saved me more than any normal human being could."

"What do you mean?" he asked, still talking in a hushed tone, the worry not leaving his face.

"You saved me from a Werewolf in third year, to start, but that's just physically," she said with a small smile. "What I mean is that you have completely changed my life, in the best way possible and I could ask for no one better. I have a feeling that you would be just as calm and collected if something like what happened with Ginny happened to me. You love me, Severus, I know that, and I know you'd do everything in your power to protect me from any harm."

"I'm glad you have that kind of faith in me, love," he said lowly, a little of the worry lifting from his face.

"Always," she whispered before standing on her toes to kiss him soundly.

Severus sighed contently and released her hand, only to wrap his arms around her shoulders, pulling her into a tender hug, holding her flush against him. Hermione smiled as her cheek found its spot on his chest, her arms going around his middle.

"I don't understand you sometimes, Severus."

"What do you mean?" he asked, resting his cheek on top of her head.

"Most of the time you are possibly the sweetest man I have met, which sometimes still amazes me, but sometimes...." She sighed against his chest. "Sometimes Severus, you go into this dark area of your brain and just stay there for awhile, thinking of nothing but terrible things."

Severus mulled this over for a moment before speaking. "Hermione, I will not say you are incorrect, because you are not. I do sometimes dwell in the bad thoughts I have as apposed to the good. However, I do apologize for voicing my concerns in such a negative matter rather than just telling you the general outline."

"Oh, Severus," Hermione said, tightening her arms around him. "I always want to hear your concerns, the full of them, not just an outline. All I meant is that you sometimes you fall back into this dark side of things and I don't think you belong there."

"Well, then I am very lucky to have you to bring me back to the light then, aren't I?" he said, smiling as she nodded her head against his chest.

"So you really think she's going to be okay?" Hermione asked after a few moments, worried tears building in her eyes.

Severus noticed the slight break in her voice and held her tighter. "I honestly believe she will be just fine. I have trust in the maternity ward here, and the doctors I saw working on her are very good, from what I hear. As long as they get those babies out quickly enough, which it looked as though they would, everything should be just fine."

They stood there for a few more moments, Hermione soaking in the comfort Severus was giving her, before finding their way into the sitting room to wait for any news. He noticed that she was fidgeting with the edge of her cloak, so he covered her hand with his, trying his best to give her a small smile. After what felt like hours of sitting in worried silence, Harry came bursting through the door with a large smile on his face.

Severus and Hermione stood quickly, ready to hear anything even though Harry was wearing a smile. Hermione almost fainted when she saw Harry practically run to Severus and throw his arms around the older man. She could vaguely hear her best friend's shaky voice repeating the words 'thank you' and 'you saved her'. Hermione's eyes watered watching Severus awkwardly patting Harry on the back, looking over Harry's shoulder at her, a scared look on his face.

"Dammit, Harry," Hermione said after a few minutes, "is Ginny okay?"

"Oh, Hermione!" Harry said, finally pulling away from Severus, who gave her a grateful look. "She's great, and so are the babies! Oh, 'Moine, they're beautiful!"

Harry stepped forward and threw his arms around her waist, lifting her off her feet and twirling her around before setting her back down. "So all of them are good? No more problems?"

"None," Harry beamed. "If Severus wouldn't have been there to stop the internal bleeding, the babies would have died."

"What?" Hermione asked, looking between Harry and Severus.

"It's nothing," Severus muttered, looking anxious.

"When he brought her in," Harry started, "they did the diagnosis tests immediately and figured out what was wrong. None of them were completely sure what to do, and Severus here just ignored them and placed a sealing charm on the broken pieces of placenta."

"Through her stomach?" Hermione asked in awe.

"Yeah!" Harry exclaimed. "That's what I said too!"

"Amazing," Hermione whispered.

"Yeah," Harry said again, both of them looking wistfully as Severus.

"It was nothing, I assure you," he said, shifting his weight from foot to foot under their stares.

"Ginny also said that you told her she was allowed to name the children whatever she pleased," Harry said, still looking at Severus.

"Yes," Severus said, "whatever _she_ wants."

"Would you care to hear their names?" Harry asked.

"Yes!" exclaimed Hermione before Severus could give a sarcastic reply.

"Well, the girl, who is beautiful, by the way, is Amaya Jean Molly Potter," Harry said with a smile.

"Jean?" Severus asked. "As in, Hermione's middle name?"

"Precisely," said Harry.

"Oh, Harry, you didn't have to," Hermione said.

"I didn't," Harry said simply, "Ginny did. And the boy, who is adorable, is Albus Severus Evan Potter."

"Evan?" Hermione asked curiously.

"Evans was my mother's maiden name," Harry explained. "It sounded a bit odd as Evans Potter so we just took off the 's'."

"Brilliant," Hermione said. She side-glanced Severus, and tried to hide her smile. He was standing there, trying his best to hide the shock on his face.

"I was wondering if you two would be their Godparents?" Harry asked suddenly

Severus shocked Hermione by answering before she could collect her thoughts. "I'm sure I speak for both Hermione and myself when I say we would be honored." Hermione nodded vigorously in agreement.

"Fantastic!" Harry said, hugging Hermione again. "Would you like to come and see them?"

"Is Ginny up to visitors?" Hermione asked.

"She's only been asking for the two of you for the past thirty minutes," Harry said with a chuckle.

Hermione glanced at Severus again. "Harry, I think I'm going to the restroom and maybe grab a stuffed animal for Ginny before I come in. Why don't you take Severus with you and I'll meet you two there in a few minutes."

"Okay, sure," Harry said quickly, looking at Severus expectantly.

"Certainly, love," Severus said, the suspicion heavy in his voice. He leaned down to place a gentle kiss on her forehead before walking after Harry.

Severus glanced back at Hermione, who had yet to move, before following Harry through the double doors. They walked down a few brightly lit hallways before finally reaching Ginny's recovery room. Harry knocked lightly before opening the door completely. Ginny was lying on the bed, two small bundles tucked into either arm.

"Severus," Ginny whispered, the corners of her mouth lifting into a smile. "Thank you."

He gave her a small smile. "You're welcome," he said quietly.

"You can come in, you know," she said. She looked at Harry, who nodded, so she continued. "I'd like you to meet your Godchildren."

Severus slowly walked into the room and up to Ginny's bed. Harry gingerly took the baby with the blue blanket and turned to hand it to the other man. Severus seemed a little nervous as he took the delicate thing into his arms. He looked down at the baby and was instantly in love.

"Severus Snape, I'd like you to meet your Godson, Albus Severus Evan Potter," Harry said, trying to express his gratitude.

The baby's eyes were closed, but Severus could see a bit of unmistakable red hair peeking out of its blanket. Severus shifted the baby slightly, making sure it was securely incased in his arms. He couldn't keep the smile from his face as the baby gurgled a little, its small pink lips puckering before turning back to a content solid line. But suddenly the baby opened his little mouth again and a high pitched wail that Severus would never picture coming from something so small, filled the room.

Harry was about to intervene, but Severus started to rock his arms side to side. "Shh, Albus, it's all right, shh. No need to cry now, little guy." He took his arm not cradling the baby and drew his fingers gently down the baby's cherub cheek.

Amazingly, the baby silenced immediately. Harry stood watching in awe as his newborn son struggled to open his eyes to stare up at Severus.

"You have your daddy's eyes, yes you do," Severus cooed, still bouncing the baby in his arms lightly, seemingly completely unaware of anyone else in the room.

The baby shifted around in his blanket until one of his little fists made an appearance. "Look at those cute little fingers," Severus whispered, running his index finger over the soft skin on the back of the baby's hand. Harry watched as baby Albus opened his tiny fingers in order to grasp Severus' finger. Harry smiled as the older man smiled widely down at his son.

"What do you think?" Ginny asked, also watching the exchange.

"He's perfect," Severus said, not taking his eyes off the baby, whose fingers were still wrapped around his index finger.

"Thank you," Ginny said. She looked at Harry and they both gave each other looks that said _Yeah, I know right? Scary Professor turned into mush._

Just then, Hermione walked in, looking slightly pink in the cheeks, carrying a vase full of multicolored flowers with balloons, as well as two small stuffed animals. She paused in the doorway, watching Severus coo and rock the baby back and forth. He must have heard her come in, for he looked over at her and smiled widely.

"Come have a look, love," Severus said.

As she stepped closer, he noticed Hermione's eyes were a little glassy, looking as though she were about to cry. "Oh, guys, he's beautiful. He has your eyes, Harry."

"I haven't really seen them yet; Severus seems to have quite the bond with him, though," Harry said with a smile.

"Have you been hogging him, Sev?" Hermione asked with a chuckle.

"Nonsense," Severus muttered, running his thumb over the back of the baby's hand that was still clinging to his finger.

Severus moved out of the way as Hermione walked over to Ginny, placing the vase on the bedside table before leaning over the red headed woman to plant a kiss on her forehead. "You did wonderfully," Hermione told you.

"Thank you. Look at him," Ginny said in a whisper, gesturing with her eyes to Severus.

Hermione looked over to him and smiled. "I know, it's amazing, isn't it? Albus looks so tiny in his arms."

"Hermione, why are you tearing up?" Ginny asked, seeing moisture filling her best friend's eyes.

"It's just seeing him, with a baby, you know?"

Ginny eyed Hermione carefully. "Why would that make you cry?"

"I don't know, Ginny," Hermione said quietly.

"Are you seeing him holding Albus, or are you thinking about what he would look like holding you two's child?"

"Both," Hermione answered.

At this, Ginny didn't really know what to say, so she changed the subject. "Would you like to hold Amaya?"

"Certainly."

Hermione placed the pink and blue stuffed animal dragons on the bed before leaning down to get Amaya from Ginny's arms. After making sure the baby was securely in the cradle of her arms, she stood fully and looked down at her. Hermione could see brown tuffs of hair underneath the blankets and the baby looked unmistakably like Ginny, other than the hair.

"Hi there beautiful," Hermione said quietly.

Severus looked over and took in the most beautiful sight; Hermione was standing just beside the bed, staring down at the baby in her arms with wonderment. He felt his heart expand as she cooed at the baby, thinking only of what she would look like when they had children. _When?_ he thought. And suddenly, the feelings he had for Hermione grew even further than he could imagine. He realized that he _wanted_ children with her. He knew it before, but this just really hit him hard.

Hermione looked over at Severus and met his eyes. They simply stared at each other for a moment, taking in one another holding a baby. In that moment of silence, they both told each other without words, they wanted one, too. It may be rushing things a bit, getting married, having a child, but it just kind of worked for them.

Severus and Hermione switched babies and cooed at them, too, before handing them over to their parents, hugging them both, and silently leaving the building to an Apparation point. Hermione gazed up at him until he looked down at her. He smiled tenderly before leaning down to kiss her soundly on the mouth.

"Ready to go?" he asked when he pulled back.

"Yes," Hermione said simply, smiling up at him.

Severus kissed her forehead before grasping her hand and spinning them both into chest-crushing darkness, landing on the frozen grass just outside the gates of Hogwarts. Severus produced his wand, took down the wards, and led Hermione through the gates before closing and re-warding them. They walked to the dungeons hand-in-hand completely silently, not needing words.

It was once they were in the dungeons, alone and just settling down in their chamber when Hermione finally spoke.

"Severus," she said quietly as they sat on the loveseat, "I lied to you."

"About what, love?" he asked, quirking an eyebrow.

"I didn't really have to go to the bathroom," Hermione said, not quite meeting his eyes.

"Oh," Severus said, looking perplexed. "Why would you lie about that?"

Hermione took a deep breath. "That's not the only thing I lied about, Severus."

"But you came back with the stuffed animals," he reminded her.

"No… no, that's not what I meant." Hermione brushed a strand of hair behind her ear before continuing. "Two months ago, I told you something, and I did not do what I told you I would…."

Severus stared at her for a moment, utterly confused. "I do not understand, Hermione," he finally said.

"I told you that I would talk with you first before I ever did any tests to find out if I was… well… if I was… you know…."

"No," Severus said, shaking his head. "No, Hermione, I do not know."

"If I were to take a pregnancy test," Hermione said in barely a whisper, one single tear sliding down her face.

"You took a pregnancy test?" Severus asked, trying not to let the shock he felt seep into his words.

"Yes."

"And what were the results?" he asked, trying to stay as calm as possible.

When Hermione finally raised her head to meet his eyes, hers were full of tears. "Severus, I…."

_A/N: I'm still undecided right now as to where to take this story… I could easily go on for another few chapters, but I'm not sure if I could maintain the same feel to the story as I want, so I'm debating and I apologize for my brain not agreeing with my heart. Review and let me know what you think!!_


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer - I still, after all this time, own nothing, for it all belongs to J.K. Rowling and company, nor do I make any type of compensation for this fanfiction.

Holy crow! Okay, so to say I am flattered is an understatement. To _everyone_ who has reviewed, even if I haven't gotten back with you yet, _thank you, thank you, thank you!_ I love each and every one you and I hope that you'll hang in there with me for just a little longer, as well as enjoy this chapter.

As per usual, thank you to my wonderful boyfriend/BETA reader.

_**Merry Christmas everyone!!!**_

**Warning - For 18 and over readers only please. Sexual content and all that. Not work-safe.**

_When Hermione finally raised her head to meet his eyes, hers were full of tears. "Severus, I…."_

"I didn't look," she said, hanging her head again. "I felt awful, running off to do that without even telling you."

"You didn't look?" Severus asked.

"No," she replied quietly.

"How could you _not_ look?" he asked, not hiding the surprise behind his voice.

Hermione's whipped up and she looked him in the eyes. "I didn't look because I felt terrible lying to you."

Severus just shook his head.

"What?" she asked, a little confused.

"You amaze me sometimes, Hermione," he said with a chuckle. She just looked at him, a bit perplexed, so he continued. "You have kept the thought of you being pregnant from me for at least a week, as well as took the actual test, yet when it came time to find out, you didn't."

Hermione couldn't help but laugh at his analysis. "I suppose that is a bit odd."

"Indeed." Severus reached over and grasped her hands, his face back to a very serious look. "Love, I'm sorry that you felt so awful doing that simply because of me. I wish you would have looked though, so I could know if we were having a child together." He took a deep breath before continuing. "I love you, Hermione, more than I could ever express to you, and I want everything with you, marriage, kids, a giant house in the country with rocking chairs that we grow old in. I know this isn't the typical sort of thing you'd expect from me, but it's the truth, and I see no point in keeping it to myself.

"I know that we're doing everything extremely quickly compared to what is considered 'normal' but it feels right to me," he continued, staring into her teary eyes. "If you are pregnant, I will be unbelievably happy, and if you are not, we can try, if that's what you'd like. I just want to make you happy, love, and I'm willing to do whatever it takes to get you there. I'm ready when you are to have children, but I do request that if you are indeed pregnant, that we do everything in our power to make this work."

When he said "this" he gestured between the two of them with their intertwined hands. Hermione stared at him for a moment, attempting to blink back her tears, but failed miserably. "Severus, I love you too, and of course I want children with you. I want everything you said… _everything_. I just needed to hear you say that, I think. I was so nervous, taking that test by myself, and all I could think about was what you would say."

Severus gently removed one hand from hers and brought it to her face, wiping away the tears that started to run down her face. "Don't cry, love. No matter what happens, I will support you in anything you do. I'm here for the long run, and I have an unwavering faith in the decisions you make. Now," he said, grasping her hand again once her cheeks were dry, "did you purchase a Muggle test or one from St. Mungo's?"

"I was going to buy a Muggle one, but they didn't have any in the shop, so I bought a few of the other ones they had."

"Do you still have the first one?" he asked.

Hermione shook her head. "I couldn't even look at it," she said quietly.

"Are you planning on taking another one sometime soon?" Severus asked, not able to keep the hopefulness away from his voice.

"If you would like me to, yes," Hermione said with a smile.

"I want you to take it when you're ready," he said.

"I'll be ready when you tell me exactly which one to take," she said meekly.

Severus couldn't help but chuckle. "Precisely how many did you buy, love?"

Hermione blushed. "Only six."

Severus had to try very hard to restrain the laughter building in his throat. "Let's see then, shall we?"

Hermione bit her lip and nodded before slowly removing her hands from his, reaching into her pocket, and producing a variety of wizarding pregnancy tests. Severus took a few out of her hands, turning them this way and that.

"Well," he said after examining each one thoroughly, "it depends really on how much you care to know."

"Meaning?" Hermione inquired.

Severus plucked three from the group, holding them up. "These ones, are the simplest of them; they just tell you whether or not you are with child. These," he said, picking up the next two, "tell you if you are pregnant as well as how many babies are in there." He placed the two down before picking up the last one. "And this one tells you all of the above along with the gender of the baby. However, on the last two options, you have to perform a simple spell, it's all in the instructions."

Hermione stared at him for a moment, then at the tests, and back to him once again. "What do you think?"

Severus mulled this over for a moment. "I'm not sure. Honestly, I just want to know if you're pregnant or not. Whichever one you choose to use, I support you completely. Hermione, I want you to pick the one that you want."

"Okay," she said quietly, staring back at the tests. "How do you want to do this?"

"Exactly what do you mean?" he asked.

"Did you want me to take the test, and then bring it out here to wait?" she asked. "Or would you prefer to just have me wait in the bathroom for the results and then come and tell you?"

For such a simple question, it took nearly five minutes for Severus to come up with an answer… kind of. "I'm not entirely sure." He took all the boxes and flipped them to the back. "All of them are very quick, no more than a minute or two."

"Do you want me to wait and then tell you myself?" she asked, placing her hand on his.

He stared at her nervously. "For once in my life, I believe I would prefer to hear the results rather than see them. At first of course," he corrected quickly.

Hermione chewed the inside of her lip before releasing his hand, and scooping all of the tests into her arms. "I'll decide in the bathroom," she said.

"Please don't take six hours to decide," Severus said before really having time to think of what was coming out of his mouth.

However, Hermione laughed lightly and kissed his cheek before standing, looking at him nervously, and finally heading to the bathroom. The moment the door closed, Severus let out a large shaky breath. There was a thousand thoughts racing through his mind, and before he knew it, he was on his feet, his cloak thrown carelessly to the couch, and he began pacing the floor. He felt lightheaded and disoriented. In those few moments alone he realized that he was too wrapped up in just being with Hermione that he had failed to notice her never having a period, or paid attention to any eating habits.

He racked his brain for something to confirm or deny that Hermione was pregnant, coming up with nothing and everything to support both sides. He raked both hands through his hair and was just starting to regret the decision to wait when he heard the bathroom behind him open. Severus paused mid-stride, his hands freezing in his hair, his heart pounding almost painfully inside his chest.

"Severus."

Her voice was just over a whisper, but it sounded so loud to him for some reason. He paused only a moment longer before slowly turning to look at her. She was standing just in front of the bathroom door, her arms crossed tightly. He looked to her face and saw tears pouring down her cheeks, her body wracking with the sobs she was trying to contain. He walked to her quickly, but she held out a hand to stop him before his opening arms reached her.

"I - I'm sorry," Hermione said as best she could.

"No, Hermione, there's no reason -."

"Severus," she managed, cutting him off. "I… you…."

He ignored her previous protest and stepped directly in front of her, all thoughts of a baby gone, his hands instantly going to her face, trying to brush away the flowing tears. "Hermione, calm down. You need to breathe. Just breathe."

He felt her nod her head, leaning her forehead against his chest, taking deep shuttering breaths. After a good fifteen minutes, Hermione's breathing slowed, her sobs turning finally turning into silence, but she didn't move away. "I was going to say I'm sorry in advance, Severus."

"What for, love?" he asked quietly, stroking her hair.

"For blaming you," she said simply.

"Blaming me?" he asked. "Blaming me for wha - … Wait. What do you…. Are you saying that…?"

Hermione pulled away back from him, and he was so confused that he barely noticed. "For your answer."

This simply just caused him to become more perplexed, and Hermione would have laughed at the look on his face had it not been for the severity of the situation. Instead of allowing him to answer, Hermione took another step back from him and opened her cloak, allowing it to slide down her shoulders to the floor. Severus couldn't help but instantly look to her body.

"You mean… I said… does that mean… you," Severus stuttered, unable to retain any solid thought.

Hermione stood before him, dressed in nothing but matching bra and panties. Well, including two red bows on her stomach. She nodded slowly, tears once again sliding down her face, a small burst of laughter escaping her. Severus' eyes shot to hers, his wide and surprised.

"You said it had better be twins," she told him.

He looked into her eyes, back to the two bows, and then back to her again. "Are you really…?"

Hermione watched through teary eyes as he stopped mid-sentence, slowly bringing his hand to her stomach. "Severus."

He looked at her in awe, his hand not leaving her stomach. "I'm going to be a father?" he asked.

She nodded. "Congratulations, Daddy," she said, giving him his favorite 100 watt smile.

"I'm going to be a father," he said again, running his hand under each bow, marveling at the fact that life he helped create was growing underneath where he was touching. "Are you all right?"

"I'm perfect," Hermione said honestly, bringing her hand to his cheek. He leaned into her hand, not taking his eyes away from hers. "I'm going to be a mother."

Severus smiled widely as he stared down at her. "Congratulations, Mommy," he said, the smile on his face only growing as he said it.

"Will you do something for me?" she asked.

"Anything," he replied instantly.

Hermione stepped closer to him, taking away the space left between them. "I know we have a lot to discuss, but standing like this in front you, and having all of this happening just makes me want you so badly. Please, Severus, I need you."

"And I won't hurt you, or the… the babies." He could help but let out a small laugh at the thought… _babies_.

"No," she replied, smiling as well.

With that out of the way, Severus leaned down and molded his lips solidly against Hermione's. He smiled against her lips as she instantly leaned her body against his, her hands sliding into his hair. He slinked his arms around her waist, holding her more tightly against him. Hermione ran her tongue over his bottom lip, seeking the entrance she knew he couldn't resist. She was not disappointed as he obliged her, kissing her back deeply, his tongue mingling with hers before sucking her bottom lip into his mouth, causing her to moan.

Hermione couldn't help but rub up against him as his hands found her round bottom, pressing her against his obvious erection. She moaned in appreciation as his hands roamed her back, finding the clasp to her bra before deftly undoing it and throwing it to the floor. Her hands finally left his hair and proceeded down his chest and, upon reaching the hem, broke the kiss in order to drag the shirt up and over his head.

Severus' head fell back and he let out a low moan as Hermione's lips fell to his chest, kissing each inch of skin she could reach, all the while gently raking her nails down his sides. As she reached his collar bone, his hands found her stomach, caressing it lightly before continuing upwards, teasing the underside of her breasts. She groaned as his fingers found her sensitive nipples, gently rolling them between his fingers.

Hermione pressed against him, forcing him to take a step back. She continued to do this until Severus hit the bed. He was so caught up with the feel of her that he didn't notice she had undone his pants until she was actually sliding them, along with his boxers, down his legs. He kicked out of his shoes quickly before stepping out of his pants. He turned them slowly, pressing Hermione against the bed. One hand left the warmth of her breast and traveled at a snails pace down her stomach to her hip, caressing it.

Hermione's breathing was coming in harsh pants as Severus' hand continued it's path from her slightly protruded hip bone to her leg, sensually running his hand up and down the smooth skin of her thigh. She bit her lip and moaned loudly when he fingers found the seam of her legs, gliding up and down until she obliged him by spreading them. His hand followed the inside of her thigh to the V of her legs, but stopped before reaching where she wanted him to touch the most. He teased the outside of her panty line, running his thumb along her inner thigh. She bucked into his touch, silently begging him to continue forth. Hermione breathing was erratic as his hand ever-so-slowly cupped her sex, allowing his palm to rub over her nether lips.

Severus gave a sharp hiss of breath at the moisture that was collected in her underwear. He stroked her damp panties, reveling in the loud moans and hip thrusts coming from his witch. After a moment, it was too much torture even for him and he pushed the thin fabric aside, bringing his fingers to her soaked entrance.

"Fuck," Hermione moaned as his fingers collected some of her moisture before rubbing it along her clit.

"You're so wet, love," he drawled huskily into her ear. "But such language coming from a lady?"

Hermione didn't miss a beat. "Maybe I deserve to be punished."

Severus growled and quickened his movements, simply allowing his finger to slide easily over her clit, to her entrance, and back again. "I would certainly have to agree with that."

His hand that was not busy with her nether regions came from no where, smacking her solidly on the backside. Hermione let out a surprise squeak, but bucked into his hand, seeking more friction. "Please, Severus," she moaned. "Punish me."

"What do you believe is a proper punishment for your fowl language?" he asked lowly, giving her another smack.

"I think," she said in the low sultry voice he loved so very much, "that you should bend me over this bed and I'm quite sure you know how to punish me from there."

As if to prove her point, her dainty hand grasped his large arousal. He let out a groan as her hand worked him quickly, matching his movements within her underwear. As she sped up he roughly inserted two fingers into her, causing them both to moan aloud.

"Turn around, witch," he said quietly but commanding. Hermione whimpered at the loss of his fingers as he removed them, but moaned as he literally ripped the panties off of her body. "Now," he demanded when she didn't move.

She bit her lip and released his manhood, turning around to face the bed. Severus placed one hand on her hip, the other in between her shoulders. He gripped her hip tightly, pulling back on it as he pressed down on her shoulders, forcing her to bend. Her hands found the soft top of the bed as his hand on her shoulder made a slow, sensual trail down her back. He caressed her bottom before once again inserting his hand between her legs and coaxing them apart.

Severus loved her like this, spread out for him to see. He circled two fingers around her entrance, wetting the entire area, eliciting another moan from Hermione. He grabbed his manhood and brought it to her core, teasing her with the tip. She pushed back on him, begging him to enter her. He obliged her and they both let out loud moans as he filled her with one deep trust, completely sheathing himself in her wet sleeve. His hands found her hips and began a slow rhythm, pulling nearly completely out before filling her once more.

"Oh, yes," Hermione called out loudly, "yes, Severus, fuck me, please. I've been such a naughty girl."

He didn't know if he could form a coherent sentence, so he simply groaned at her words before picking up the pace, her bottom smacking into his hips as he filled her. He knew she was close, for her walls were contracting slickly around him. His hand traveled to her front and, collecting her juices, began rubbing circles around her taunt bud. Hermione cried out, throwing her head back, and called her release. Severus watched his member pounding in out of her, the outcome of her release making his cock glisten as it entered her repeatedly. Her walls convulsed around him as he came deeply within her, Hermione milking him for all he had.

His legs were jelly as he wrapped his arm around Hermione's waist, trying to keep her standing as well. They stood there panting for a few moments before Severus stepped back, and Hermione whimpered at the loss of him. He put his hands to her ribs, gently guiding her back up before sidestepping her. He gave her an easy smile before stooping down to pick her up. She laughed lightly as he placed her gingerly on the bed. She scooted over and held out her arm, inviting him to lay with her. He smiled at her again and climbed in the bed.

They both lifted at the same time in order to take down the bed coverings only to scoot underneath them. Hermione rolled to her side and snuggled up to Severus, his arm going around her as she molded herself against him, her head and arm on his chest, her leg over his. He traced patterns along her back and kissed the top of her head as their breathing slowed back to normal. Hermione let out a content sigh as he brushed her hair from her face.

"That was amazing," she whispered.

"Indeed," Severus replied with a smile. "Are you all right?"

"I'm perfect," Hermione replied, kissing his chest. "You?"

Severus shuttered from the sensation of her cool lips against his heated skin. "I've never been better, love, never better."

"We should probably discuss things, Severus," she said with a yawn.

He smiled and stroked her hair, patting it down to rest his cheek atop her head. "Why don't we sleep for a little while and then we'll discuss things. We have a little bit to figure things out. If that's all right with you, of course."

He wasn't sure if she had actually heard him, for he noticed that her breathing was heavy but even. He smiled at the sleeping form of Hermione before silently turning off the lights. He couldn't help but stay awake for just a little longer, his hand traveling down to the part of her stomach he could reach and stroking it lightly.

He knew that whatever was to come was going to be an adventure, maybe not the typical kind, but a good one nonetheless.

_A/N: As you can see, I finally decided what I wanted to do. Although I don't think there will be more than a few more chapters, I do hope that you stick with me until the last one. I promise no more cliffies, as well as promising not to end this incomplete or with an extremely odd ending where Hermione ends up having twin aliens. Review please!!!_


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer - I own nothing in 'Potterverse', I simply borrow from J.K. Rowling and company. I don't make any money for this fanfic, either.

A huge, massive, gigantic, enormous thank you to _everyone _who has reviewed, added WARB to your favorites, and/or added it to your alerts. I don't think I say it enough, I love you all and I hope this chapter lives up to your expectations.

Happy belated New Year!!

As per usual, thank you to the BETA-ing boyfriend for putting up with me and this story that continues to grow in length.

**Warning - Mature content. 18 and over only please. Sexual content. Last bit not work-safe.**

_He knew that whatever was to come was going to be an adventure, maybe not the typical kind, but a good one nonetheless._

The adventure started the next morning, going long into the evening, with long discussions of nearly everything either could come up with. Now, let's drop in on the happy couple and see how the conversation is going.

Hermione was curled up on one end of the leather sofa, her feet place in Severus' lap as he rubbed them absentmindedly. "You're going to put me to sleep doing that, you know."

He gave her a one shoulder shrug. "If you'd like to, I would not be opposed to it."

She smiled at him. "No, we still have hundreds of things to discuss."

"Such as?" he asked. "We have already decided that we are going to wait for a month or so to figure out the babies genders, that you are going to put your apprenticeship on hold as soon as it gets to be too much. Not to mention once again having lunch with Mr. and Mrs. Potter. You also sent word to your mother and father."

Severus had yet to meet her parents, but Hermione didn't seem to mind that, which made him a little nervous. She had explained that, after the war, Arthur Weasley had a team of Aurors find her parents, make up a lie to get them back to Britain, and allowed Hermione to explain everything once they lifted the memory charm. They had been shocked, but thrilled to have their daughter back. Hermione had been writing back and forth with them and, according to their letters, were beyond happy about their little girl getting married and having twins, even if it was so soon. Because of work, and life in general, there wouldn't really be a time to meet them other than on the day they had to give her up.

"We didn't talk about where to live, the wedding, or anything like that," she pointed out, giving a moan of approval as he moved his hands to massage her ankles.

"All right, well, my house at Spinner's End is no place for you, let alone two children, so we'll just have to purchase a new one for summers and holidays. I'm sure Minerva won't mind having the two running around, as I'm sure she'll insist on being 'Grandma'. As for the wedding," he said thoughtfully, "it is up to you as to whether or not you wish to have it before or after the babies are born."

Hermione stared at him incredulously for a moment. "Purchase a house?" she finally asked, disregarding everything else.

"Yes," he said simply.

"Where?"

"Anywhere you'd like. It had better be a large one, for I'm sure we'll be having more than just those two," he said. "If it's still for sale, there was this one just outside of Godric's Hollow that my mother used to practically fall over herself anytime we passed by it. I believe it's a three story house, brick as I recall. It was up for sale about six months ago, but I had no need for it other than for the memories of driving past it with my mother. But now," he said with a smile, "I have a wonderful reason to purchase it."

"But won't that be a bit expensive, Severus, a three story house?" she asked with some trepidation.

"Quite expensive, actually, but don't worry about it."

"Don't worry about it?" she asked. "What do you mean 'don't worry about it'?"

Severus gave a light chuckle. "What I am is saying is that I have more money than I know what to do with, Hermione, and I would like to use it for our family."

Hermione couldn't help but smile along with him when he said 'family'. "I hate to ask, but I know that a teacher's salary isn't exactly high…."

Severus smiled at her again. "Love, you don't have to worry about asking anything at all. We're getting married and having children together, you have the right to ask. But, to answer your semi-asked question, I have more than a hundred patented potions, which I still to this day make quite a bit on. I was given a lump of money from the Ministry of Magic, I would assume to keep me from going to any kind of press with my stories, not that I would have in the first place. And lastly, I lived an extremely simple life, not needing money for much at all, so I would still have a decent amount even without all of the above."

"Oh, well… that's good," Hermione said, unsure what else to say.

"I would like to buy a house for us, Hermione, if you would accept," he said quietly, staring into her eyes.

"If you're sure," she replied.

Severus smiled widely. "Absolutely. I'll look into it tomorrow. On to other things; what about the wedding? When would you like to have it?"

Hermione mulled this over for a moment. "Well, I don't want to get married halfway through because I'm going to look like a balloon. But I don't want to have our kids without being married. I mean, I think I could handle it if you think it's much too quickly."

"I told you yesterday, Hermione, all that I want is your happiness," he said sincerely, not looking away from her eyes. "I could wait to get married if you wanted, but you don't. I would not have asked you to marry me if that is not what I wanted, no matter when it actually happened. If you wanted to get married tomorrow, we would get married tomorrow."

"Really?" she asked, her eyebrows raised.

"Well maybe not tomorrow, as we have nowhere to have a wedding, nor do you have the grand white wedding dress, or invitations sent out to everyone," he mused.

"You've put a bit of thought into this, haven't you?" Hermione asked with a laugh.

"It's a possibility," he said seriously. "Have you put any thought into it?"

"Yes," she said with a smile.

"Would you care to express what you had in mind?" he asked.

"I suppose," she said, laughing. "I don't want a huge wedding, but I think that the location would prevent me from keeping it small."

"Where did you want to have it?" he asked curiously, wiggling her toes this way and that.

"Well, I'd like to do it here at Hogwarts," she said slowly. "Our relationship started here, you proposed to me here, we created our children here, it only makes sense we marry here as well."

Severus considered this for a moment. "I would have to agree in your reasoning. I know Minerva, as well as the rest of the staff, will be delighted. Would you like to set the date, then? Now that we have the location, all we need is the date, the invitations, and the dress."

"Don't forget the food and decorations," she said.

"Love, I know you are opposed to how many elves are in the kitchens and on the grounds of Hogwarts, but I assure you that they would be more than happy to take care of that," he said. "They really do enjoy themselves whilst decorating. They refuse any kind of help when decorating for any holidays or the Yule Ball, for example."

Hermione bit the inside of her cheek, thinking this over for awhile. "Can I tell them what I'd like or should I just trust them?"

"I'm sure they would not mind input, but I know it will be well taken care of," he said with a smile.

"Now," she said, "all we have to do is come up with a date."

"Correct," he agreed with a grin. "Would you like a December or January wedding, love?"

"Probably December, but I don't want it to be Christmas-y," she said with a cringe. "I love Christmas, but if we're having a wedding, I want a _wedding_."

"Agreed," he said. "Any idea on an exact date?"

"None."

"Well then," he said with a laugh, "let's just grab a calendar, blindfold you, and have you point to a day."

Hermione laughed. "I do like the idea of the blindfold," she said, her voice an octave lower than normal.

"Those hormones really are kicking in, hm?" he asked. She made a face at him before lightly kicking him in the stomach with her foot that he was still rubbing. "Easy, tiger."

"Don't you make fun of my hormones, Severus Snape," she said with a glare, but he knew she was just messing with him.

"I vow to try my hardest to leave your hormones out of my joking repertoire," he said seriously, causing her to giggle.

"Thank you. Now," she said seriously, "let's pick that date."

"Well, you want a December wedding, but not too, as you put it, Christmas-y," he said with a chuckle. "What about December tenth? It gives us about two weeks to set up, but it's still just over two weeks until Christmas."

"December tenth," Hermione said slowly, testing the way it sounded. Severus knew it was good when she gave him that 100 watt smile he loved so much. "Sounds perfect."

They sat in comfortable silence for a while, just enjoying being with each other. Hermione stared at him lovingly, watching him as he focused his attention on her foot. She noticed as one of his hands absently scratched his leg, but he paused mid-scratch, his fingertips lingering over the pocket of his trousers. He glanced up at her, his hand on her foot stilling.

"What's wrong, Severus?" she asked, her eyebrows coming together.

He looked at her for a moment before replying. "I wrote you letter, to accompany the necklace I gave you."

Hermione tilted her head to the side slightly, looking confused. "When did you write it?" she asked.

"The day I bought the necklace," he said, his face unreadable. "I found it two weeks ago when I was organizing my desk. I was looking for the right time to give it you, if you wanted to read it. I thought, seeing now as we have a date set, I feel as though I am keeping something from you, by not giving it to you."

She watched Severus as he cleared his throat, looking a little nervous. "Do you want me to have it?" she asked after a moment.

"I would," he said slowly, looking unsure. "I do not want you to be upset, so I was worried about giving it to you."

"It might make me a little sad, remembering it all," she said quietly. "But I would like to read it, Severus."

He looked at her for awhile longer before reaching into his pocket and withdrawing a folded piece of parchment. He stared into her eyes for a moment before hesitantly holding it out to her. She took it just as slowly before carefully unfolding it. Her eyes were watering before she even began reading.

_Dear Miss Hermione Granger,_

_How to start to thank you, I am unsure. You literally saved my life, and I have nothing to give you in return. Certainly you've noticed the box in which this is attached to, but what is inside the box is more a token of my cowardice in not being able to tell you what I have to say personally than anything. I am, for lack of a better word, terrified to speak with you. I am well aware that this might make the both of us uncomfortable, but I would like for you to know how thankful I am. When I walked to meet Voldemort that night, I was quite sure I was going to die. But alas, here I sit, writing to you, and I can't help but admit I feel a bit awkward, knowing you will be reading this whenever I see fit to give it to you._

_I do not recall you saving my life, and for that I apologize, for I can only guess it was a difficult task. However, you succeeded. By that I find myself unsurprised. If I were to be told my life would one day be placed in your hands, I would be exceptionally content with that. You are brilliant and a quick thinker, your mind working in ways I have rarely seen. I assure you if any of this is read by your friends or teachers, and it gets back to me, you will have detention until the day one of us dies. I do not wish to be cruel, but I would appreciate if you would keep this to yourself, for my sake. I know I have no right to ask favors of you, but it is a request I am making nonetheless, for I know you will understand my ratiocinations._

_Miss Granger, I apologize, deeply and regrettably, for the way I have treated you over the years. You were targeted by default because you were Harry Potter's best friend. I can't promise to be any better to you this year, for I am a man of habit and I have a tendency to blurt out terrible things to people who do not deserve them. I stand by what I said about books not teaching you everything, but I could not imagine grouping you with the twits that you have had to suffer with since your first year. Your mental capacities are astonishing and I am proud to have you as a student, no matter the things I say otherwise._

_I apologize for getting a bit off track with this letter, I have a tendency to do that as well. I must admit that I did not ask _how_ you managed to save my life, for selfish reasons. At the time, I was so angry that I had lived, and you had been the reason. I am not trying to say I was committing suicide, it was just that I had come to terms with the fact that I was going to die. I had everything in order, my life sealed and taken care of. You did something for me that was much harder than dealing with death; you forced me to live. _

_It has been over twenty years that I have not lived under the reign of some form of master, whether it be Voldemort or Dumbledore, and I was unsure as to whether or not I'd know how to make my own life work. I have become accustomed to just following orders and living for a cause, whether it be for the Dark or Light. You have forced me to be my own person, make my own choices daily. You have forced me to stop and think about who I really am as a person, and I hated you. I did not want to owe you, Miss Granger, to feel as though I was trapped under the good deed you did for me._

_As I sit today, however, writing this to you, I am nothing but thankful. I have no words in my repertoire large enough to express the gratitude I have towards you. I am a touch worried that when I see you again things will be more difficult for me, coping wise. I have thought long and hard about you and what you've done, and I do not think I will ever be able to look at you the same. I apologize if this letter has unnerved you in any way, or caused any kind of remembrance that would cause you mental pain of any sort. I am not requesting a reply, but if you have one, I would gladly except it. For reasons that are obvious, I would care not to speak about this in person, unless of course it is in private, which may look inappropriate; but I have not lost my ability to rebel against certain rules. _

_If I do not hear from you, or get a chance to speak with you, I wish you a good term. Perhaps if I become a bit too harsh with you, kindly speak with me after class. I cannot guarantee I will be accepting of it at first, but I will most assuredly feel guilty about it later, more than likely resulting in me being more conscientious. One last time, thank you, from the bottom of my heart, and I sincerely hope that someday you will not regret the decision you made in saving my life. I am forever in your debt, Hermione._

_Sincerely,_

_Professor Severus T. Snape_

Severus watched as tears slid silently down Hermione's face as she read, feeling his chest tighten in worry. He was unsure how she would react to the letter and began to fidget a little as she continued to read. At long last, Hermione hiccupped a small sob and looked at him, her hand covering her mouth. Her eyebrows creased with almost a sad look. They stared at each other for a long time, Hermione's tears making tracks along her cheeks. He didn't move to brush them away, although he longed to; something had him rooted to his seat, unable to look away from her watery eyes that were trained on his.

Suddenly, Hermione brushed her face and stood abruptly. Severus made to stand also, but she put her hand on his shoulder, silently telling him to stay put. He relaxed in to the couch again, turning to see her walk into his office. He fought the urge to follow her; he trusted her completely, but he tended to worry, especially now that she was pregnant with his children. He couldn't help but allow a smile to cross his face as he thought about the babies growing inside his bride-to-be's stomach.

He was lost in thought about the babies, so he was surprised to find a piece of parchment being held just in front of his face almost a full half an hour later. He followed the hand holding the parchment to her arm, her body, and finally to her face. Hermione's eyes were still puffy and moisture still there, but her cheeks were dry. He breathed a small sigh of relief as he took the parchment. She took her seat before gesturing to the paper. Severus looked at her quizzically, but when he received no answer, he unfolded the parchment to find writing. He began to read.

_My Dearest Severus,_

_I cannot express to you how unnecessary your thanks are. I can't write to you as I would have then, because so many things have changed. But I do believe I would have replied, for you know me, I can't help it. I feel like a twit, writing the way I am after reading your beautifully written letter. Even two years later, I have a feeling that I would brush away your thanks, telling you that none were needed. I must admit, however, that I don't think that me writing this now would be as different then, now that I think on it. I'm sorry this makes no sense, I'm tired and a little upset. Don't worry, it isn't your fault. _

_I love that you told me how you were forced to be yourself because, even though I didn't know it then, you are a wonderful, caring, loving, brilliant man, Severus. Even before reading this, I noticed a change in you in my seventh year. You were kinder, not nice, but kinder, or at least you tried. You seemed to catch yourself before you said something too rude, choosing to be silent rather than cruel. I wanted to talk with you so badly that year, to know if you were all right, even though I saw you nearly every day._

_Severus, I am so sorry that most of your life was lived by simply just your body rather than your mind. What I mean is that I hate that you had to swallow who you are and be commanded around like a puppet. I know that you'll probably reprimand me for saying it, but I find you a braver man for it. You knew what you had to do, and you did it for the good of the wizarding world. I know you'll say that wasn't your intention when you joined Voldemort, but it was your intention in the end, and that's all that matters to me. _

_You are possibly the best person I have ever or will ever know, so I cannot apologize for causing you to find yourself and live for you rather than for everyone. I take only a small credit to who you are now, and that's more than enough for me. I could _never_ regret the choices I made when in regards to you, Severus. You have given me as much as I have given you, I can assure you that. That day I not only saved you, but I saved myself as well. I don't think I could have lived with myself leaving you there._

_You can repay me, Severus, by being a good husband and a loving father. I'm not asking you to stay with me, if one day you no longer want to be married, but I do ask you to be there, for our children, no matter what. I do not doubt that you will be an amazing father, but it's a request I must make, and I can promise you the same. I swear to you that I will be the best wife and mother possible. I don't ever want there to be a time when we call it quits, but if there ever is, just know that I will never stop loving you. You, Severus, are my heart and I cannot help but feel as though I the luckiest girl in the world. _

_I know I got completely off topic, but my hormones are kicking in, I think. I love you, Severus Snape, and I hope we can get through anything, no matter what, especially since we've already been through so much. I know that day that I saved you will forever be by far the best thing I will ever do, apart from marrying and having children with you. Now I am going to give you this, and when you're ready, I think I could use a long hot shower._

All_ my love_,

_Mrs. Hermione Snape_

_P.S. I know the wedding is few weeks away, but I love the name change already. I love you._

Hermione watched as Severus read her letter, his eyes scanning back and forth across the page like a typewriter. Ever so slowly, she watched as moisture filled his eyes, but it never spilled over. He finished after what seemed like only ten seconds, meeting her eyes, a smile on his face. He stood, folding the paper and putting into his pocket before offering her a hand. She smiled back and grasped his hand, allowing him to help her up. Even before she could get proper footing, he crushed her to him in a desperate embrace, his arms locking around her back, holding her as closely as possible. Hermione slid her arms around him, holding him just as tightly. They stayed like that for an immeasurable time, rocking slightly as they clung to one another.

"Hermione," he whispered into her sweet smelling hair, "may I ask you something?"

"Anything," she whispered in return.

"Would it be acceptable to write our own vows?" he asked.

"Is that what you would like?" she asked, nuzzling her face against his chest.

He smiled a little. "I may not like expressing my feelings to everyone… however, this is our wedding day and I would like to write our own vows, if you would not mind."

She smiled, inhaling his manly scent. "I love the idea, Sev," she said honestly. "Do you have an idea on length?"

He couldn't help put chuckle. "Well, for the sake of our guests, perhaps we should keep it less than a page." He laughed as Hermione snorted. "So ladylike."

She swatted his bum playfully before pulling back to kiss him fondly on the mouth. He deepened the kiss, his hand getting lost in the mess of her hair. "Perhaps," she said lowly, pulling away from him, "we should take that shower I mentioned, Severus."

He groaned when she purred out his name, drawing her shirt over her head as she walked backwards to the bathroom. He followed her in, removing his shirt as well. Once in the bathroom, he reached into the large standing shower and turned on the water before returning to aid in the removal of his soon-to-be-wife's clothing. Hermione moaned as his hands skimmed her nipples on the way to her pants, deftly undoing them before bringing them, as well as her knickers, to the floor.

Hermione smirked devilishly as Severus' head fell back when she placed her hand on his obvious erection through his trousers. Their breathing turned to pants as Severus reciprocated her touches, trailing his fingers slowly along the insides of her bare thighs as her hand pressed more firmly against him. When it became too much, Hermione anxiously undid the button and zipper to his pants, almost violently shoving his boxers with his pants down his legs. He stepped out of them and crushed her mouth with his.

Hermione's tongue shot out to meet his, battling for dominance. Without warning, Severus stooped down and grabbed her legs, hoisting her up so she could wrap them around him. He very carefully stepped into the massive shower, putting her back under one of the many heads spraying hot water. She moaned as his lips viciously took her neck, biting and sucking the sensitive skin. She ground her hips into his, begging for friction, causing his hands to grasp her round bottom.

"Please," she moaned, rotating against him.

"As you wish," he panted.

With both of them beneath the spray, he braced her back against the chilly tiled wall. He looked into her eyes as he backed away a bit, positioning himself at her soaked entrance. His mouth found hers as he penetrated her to the hilt, her moans mixing with his as he became completely sheathed inside her tight cavern. He paused for a moment, taking in the pure feel of her slick walls contracting around him. When he paused, Hermione allowed the feeling of being filled so completely, his large member stretching her walls, to take her over.

"I love you," he whispered against her shoulder, where his lips were currently doing maddening things to her skin.

"I love you, too," she moaned as he brought her up before sliding her back down.

She used her legs around his hips as leverage, guiding herself up and down, moaning as he filled her again and again. After a few moments, Severus paused again, pressing her more firmly against the wall. "I am not as young as I once was, love," he whispered, sounding almost embarrassed.

"You're perfect," she said before nipping his ear. "See that bar of soap?" He nodded. "Turn it into a chair." He pulled back, looking at her a little oddly, but did as she asked. Her legs locked harder around him, causing his to groan as he went more deeply inside her. She appraised the chair, and saw it was more than large enough for her plan. "Now, sit down."

Severus immediately got the idea and, still buried deeply inside her, carefully lowered them onto to the white chair. Hermione's knees fell to either side of him, straddling him. The spray continued to fall upon them as Hermione rotated her hips, causing Severus to groan loudly. She grasped his shoulders, using them to propel herself up before impaling herself again. She went slowly, relishing in the feel of his erection coming almost completely out before hitting bottom.

His hands went to her hips, helping her slow movements. He met her as best he could from the odd angle. Hermione leaned back a little and he took advantage of her exposed breasts, his mouth slowly drawing in a hardened nipple. He smirked as she moaned and began pumping herself faster, rotating her hips every time she came down. Severus' hand came up to give attention to her neglected nipple. He pulsed inside her as her walls convulsed around him, and he nearly lost it right there.

Severus' hand made a hurried trail down her stomach to the little bundle of nerves between her nether-lips, his thumb working it in hard circles. Hermione arched, moaning his name loudly. "Come for me, love," he said, still not releasing her nipple.

Hermione obeyed the command, her orgasm ripping through her body as she made fast shallow thrusts, throwing him into his own release, him spilling deeply inside her. His hand slowed on her, letting her ride hers out to the fullest, until she eventually stopped quivering. Her soaked torso fell into his and he wrapped her tightly in an embrace, leaving small kisses on her bare shoulder, making her shiver at the sensation. Severus nuzzled his face into her wet hair as she sighed contently against him, resting her cheek on his shoulder.

"Would you like me to wash you?" he asked quietly, his fingers tracing small circles on her lower back.

"Mmm," she hummed in approval, feeling suddenly very tired.

"Lean back," he said.

She obliged him, letting the spray fully soak her hair. His long fingers slid into her hair, moving it this way and that, making sure it all got wet. He leaned over for the shampoo just as she was sitting back up. He squirted some into his hand and set the bottle back down. His clean hand went to her ribs, pulling her towards him again. She rested her forehead on his shoulder as he slowly massaged the shampoo into her tangled hair, running his finger through it deftly, the tangles and curls making way easily for him.

He massaged her scalp lightly, making sure her hair was fully saturated before guiding her back under the spray. They continued on like this with the conditioner and soap. Only when he reached her hips with the washcloth did he realize they were still joined; he slowly, carefully, lifted her up and she whimpered at the loss, even though it had been quite a bit of time. He couldn't help but smile. He turned her in his lap, her back resting against his chest as he washed her front slowly, taking time to enjoy her against him. It wasn't until he was fully done that he realized she had fallen asleep against him, her breathing slow and heavy.

He shifted her to one side and proceeded to wash his hair and body, ever mindful of the sleeping woman on his lap. He chuckled as her head drooped to one side and she smacked her lips a few times before slumbering peacefully once more. Once he was done, he murmured a few spells, eventually resulting in no more water, as well as a dry Severus and Hermione. He charmed her hair into a loose ponytail before heaving himself, with her in his arms, out of the chair. He carried her through the bathroom and into the bedroom, gently laying her naked body on top of the covers. He walked around the other side of the bed before climbing in, tugging the covers from underneath her, only to re-cover her.

In her sleep, Hermione turned and draped herself across him. He couldn't help but smile and slide his arm underneath her pillows in order to wrap it around her. Her head nuzzled up to his chest and he held her closely, closing his eyes and relishing at the feel of her warm naked body against his. He sighed happily, drifting off into an exhausted sleep, his other hand unconsciously ghosting over her stomach.

_A/N: Oh my goodness I am _so so so so so _sorry about this being over 5,000 (!!!!!!) words, I just couldn't stop! The only way, in my mind, that I could have lessened it would have left it off on a cliffy and I promised there would be no more of those. I keep my promises. So, hopefully you don't hate me too much. Review please!!! They're like an author's drug. It helps me write, truly it does._


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer - I own nothing in this fanfiction that might even be remotely related to Harry Potter, all is property of the wonderful J.K. Rowling.

There are not enough words to express my thanks to everyone who has reviewed, added WARB to their favorites, and/or alerts. I hope you enjoy this chapter! Review and let me know!!

Big thank you to my hunny for BETA-ing this chapter with minimal complaints. :)

**Warning - Just to be sure, 18 and over only please. Some sexual situations and extreme fluff. Not for the coldhearted or the "I strictly only like the snarky-snappy-mean Snape" folks. I mean, really, this is some marshmellowy fluffy poofy mushy mush.**

December tenth arrived unimaginably slow for the happy couple. Because they are quite efficient at time management and are both task-oriented, the invitations, dress, outfits, wedding party, food, decorations, you name it, were all organized and checked off the long list within a week. Hermione tried, and failed, to assist the elves in the kitchens at Hogwarts. One night she came back, looking a little put out, and Severus told her that she literally drew them a map of how she wanted the Great Hall to look. She huffed at him a little before he calmed her down with something that proved to be much, _much_ more fun than her original plan.

So now Hermione was sitting in a chair, her leg jittering as Molly and Ginny Weasley attempted to put her hair up. The girls had shown up at a few minutes past eight that morning, reprimanding her for not allowing them to throw her a bachelorette party. Hermione simply rolled her eyes and told them that Severus and her both agreed to not do either party because it made it sound like it was their one last night of freedom; the girls 'awwww-ed' and giggled, allowing the subject to drop.

"Nervous?" Ginny asked with a laugh, glancing at Hermione's leg.

"No," Hermione said, "just anxious."

"That's the same thing," Lavender said from in front of her, slipping on different shoes to see which one would fit best. Hermione had been shocked to see her, but glad for the help.

"No," Hermione said again, rolling her eyes. "I'm just really ready to do this, you know? I've waited long enough, and I just want to be married to him already." All hands on her stopped moving at once; she looked around and noticed three pairs of wide eyes staring at her. "What?"

This time, Molly spoke from behind her. "Hermione, dear, Arthur and I dated all throughout Hogwarts and I was _still_ nervous about getting married to the man. Even the people I have seen jump into marriage on a whim still looked nervous rather than anxious."

Hermione smiled. "Yes, well, I've loved him for a long time, ladies, and I'm ready to be Mrs. Snape."

Ginny and Lavender couldn't help but cringe just a little. "It's going to be weird," Ginny said. "Your last name being Snape, I mean."

Hermione rolled her eyes. "Not to me it won't, and you'll get used to it."

"I don't know if I'll get used to it, baby girl," came a soft voice from behind all the women.

Hermione jumped out of her chair, turned around, and saw her mother standing at the door, her long brown hair pulled up into a bun, wearing a stunning red dress. She had no words as she practically ran into her mother's open arms, instantly sobbing on her shoulder. Patricia Granger rubbed her daughter's back and spoke soft, comforting words into her ear. The other three women glanced at each other and silently agreed to give the two some privacy. They skirted around the embraced pair, closing the door quietly behind them as they left.

"Oh, Mom, I'm so happy to see you," Hermione said, pulling back and wiping her face.

"It's good to see you too, darling. You look stunning." Mrs. Granger ran her hand over Hermione's face, smiling.

"Where's Dad?"

"Oh, he's in with Severus," her mom said.

Hermione blanched a little. Her father was a sweet man, but just a tad protective. She was also a little surprised to hear someone say Severus outright, rather than her having to correct them when they said Snape. "Dad's in with Severus?" she asked.

"Mmhmm," her mother said nonchalantly.

"Did you meet him yet?" Hermione asked nervously.

" I did," Mrs. Granger said, her hazel eyes filling with moisture. "He seems as wonderful as you made him sound, sweetie. He was very surprised to see us, but recovered fairly quickly. He does have beautiful hands, by the way. And that _voice_."

Hermione couldn't help but giggle. "I told you," she said.

"He was very polite, asking questions about how our travel was, what we did for a living, things like that. Your father did ask him a few questions," Mrs. Granger admitted sheepishly.

"Such as?" Hermione demanded.

"Oh, just typical things like how work was going, his plans for the future," she rattled off.

"What else?" Hermione asked, knowing damn well that wasn't it.

"Nothing really, your father just asked him how he felt about you and whether or not he planned on taking good care of you," she said.

Hermione gaped at her mother for only a moment, but smiled, thinking it was simply her father's way of showing his love. "Did Severus answer correctly?" she asked with a chuckle.

"Hermione, he was so sweet about it," her mother gushed. "He looked Henry right in the eyes and said 'please do not fear for your daughter's wellbeing, sir, I assure you that I am immeasurably in love with her, and I will do nothing other than take care of her and our children'. It was so sweet."

Hermione couldn't help but tear up as tears ran down her mother's face. "Aw, Mom, don't cry," she said, hugging her.

Patricia laughed lightly and hugged her daughter back. "I'm just happy to know my baby is well taken care of. He seems to genuinely love you."

Hermione smiled. "Yeah, Mom, he does. And," she said, pulling away, "I love him just as much."

"I can tell," she said, wiping tears from her daughter's face again. "I still can't believe I'm going to be a grandmother. You two must have a healthy sex life."

"Mom!" Hermione yelled, astonished at her mothers bluntness.

Mrs. Granger, however, rolled her eyes. "You are twenty-one years old, pregnant, and about to get married, I think I can say things like that to you now."

"Well, yes, I suppose so," Hermione said, still looking a little shocked. "But it was just so sudden. You scared me a little."

"Now," her mother said, "we should probably call back in the troops and get you ready, hm? You aren't even in your dress yet."

Hermione nodded as her mother went to get the other women, praying that her father wasn't giving her husband-to-be a tough time….

**O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O**

Somewhere in a room down a separate corridor Severus, Harry, Arthur, George (who said he was there for 'moral support and because he loved Hermione like a sister') and Mr. Granger sat in large wingback chairs with a glass of Firewhiskey apiece. They were all chatting, taking turns in talking about what was going on in their lives. Severus' full attention was on Henry Granger, who was in the middle of a riveting tale of how Hermione used to try and sneak his dentistry tools home to work on her dolls.

Mr. Granger turned his attention to George. "So, George, right?" George nodded. "I recall hearing about you on several occasions, but wasn't Hermione quite good friends with your brother, Ron?"

Severus felt a pang of jealousy when Henry said he had heard of George several times, even though he knew it meant nothing. "Yeah," George replied, "she was always closer to Ron, but she was there for me after my twin, Fred, died, so we grew pretty close."

"She also dated another one of your brothers, correct?" he asked. "Charlie, if I'm not mistaken."

"No, that's right," George said, side glancing to Severus before he continued. "They were close for a few months before they went their separate ways, and I guess the distance just kind of tore them apart. It wouldn't have worked anyway," he added quickly, "I think they were on different paths."

"Indeed they were," Henry said, smiling at Severus. "I'm sure at some point Hermione would have ended up with you, anyway, Severus."

"Really?" Severus asked, unable to hide the surprise from his voice.

"I do believe so," he said seriously. "When Hermione loves, she loves passionately and fully, and I can only imagine how strongly my daughter feels for you. She spoke of you very often, and Patricia and I could tell it was anything but a schoolgirl crush. I'm sure you have notice she's always been quite advanced in her years, and we were unsurprised when we heard she was seeing you."

"I do apologize, Henry, if all this happening so fast makes you a little uncomfortable," Severus said sincerely. "If my daughter were to simply speak of a teacher throughout her years here only to one day write to me, telling me that someone nearly twice her age had gotten her pregnant, and they were to be wed, I would accept it, but I might be a little apprehensive."

Mr. Granger considered this for awhile, everyone staring at him, awaiting his reply. "Severus," he said, running a hand over his short graying hair, "I trust my daughter, fully and completely. It is irrelevant your age, profession, or how you two met. All that I care about is that my little girl is happy. If it were anyone but Hermione, I might be apprehensive, but she's got a good head on her shoulders."

George snorted, causing everyone to look at him. "I'm sorry, sir," he said, directing it at Mr. Granger. "It's just that, since the first day of school, everyone here has more than noticed her intelligence."

Everyone in the room smiled. "Indeed," Severus said before turning his attention back to Henry. "I just want to reassure you that I will take very good care of your daughter. I must admit I am very happy that both you and her mother approve so highly of our marriage and the choices we're making."

Henry smiled and waved off his comments. "No thanks is necessary, son," he said with a chuckle. "Now, what exactly is this brand of alcohol? It might be a bit strong, seeing as I would not like to tip over halfway through walking Hermione down the aisle."

"Oh my!" Harry exclaimed, looking at his watch. "Severus, we're almost late, we need to hurry."

Severus' eyes grew wide. "How long until we need to be up there?"

"Five minutes," Harry replied, meeting his eyes.

"Are you nervous yet, Severus?" Arthur asked, a concerned look on his face.

"No," he replied simply. "I have waited for this day long enough, I am not nervous in the least."

"Well," Harry said, clasping him on the shoulder, "let's get you married!"

**O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O**

Severus stood at the front of the Great Hall where the head table usually was. The house tables had been vanished, white chairs replacing them in rows up the aisle, which had a long off-white carpet leading from the doors to Severus. There were red, white, and yellow roses everywhere, attached to long green vines that were covering the Hall. The 'sky' above was a bright blue with doves flying gracefully, their wings spanning out and glowing as if the sun was hitting them.

He was still surprised that Minerva managed to close off the entirety of the bottom floor to Hogwarts to all students. Not that they wouldn't have been welcome, but Minerva insisted, as she had heard of plans of Dungbombs and random fireworks. Severus had retracted his previous statements, demanding that they have teams of Aurors stationed at the stairs also. The sound of soft strings music filling the hall brought him back to the present.

Severus watched as Harry, dressed in his finest dark green robes, led a beautiful looking Ginny down the aisle, her red hair pinned back, wearing a floor length pale green halter style dress. Just as they reached Severus, Harry planted a soft kiss on Ginny's cheek before they went their separate ways. Severus smiled at Ginny before turning just in time to see Arthur and Molly Weasley, dressed similar to their daughter and son-in-law. Molly smiled grandly at him, winking before taking her place next to Ginny. Severus couldn't help but smile back, still amused that Hermione would ask her to stand up with them on their wedding day.

His heart pounded in his chest as the music changed to the customary wedding march. In what seemed like slow motion, Severus turned once again to the large doors as all the guests stood, and his jaw dropped at the most beautiful site in the entire world. Hermione was stunning, her hair held back in complex twists and curls, a few strands left hanging to frame her glowing face. She wore practically no make up, just the way he liked her. Her gown was pure white and lacey, apart from the small pale green sash around her waist, reaching the floor with a small train behind her. The bottom billowed out like a bell, swishing every time she took a step. A sweeping veil was atop her head, the see-through material draping down her half-bare back.

The dress was strapless, clinging to her body tightly, held up by intricate lacing in the back as well as her full bust. He couldn't help the tears that welled in his eyes as he noticed the beginnings of a very small, but defined, bump on her stomach. Her face was alight with happiness, her eyes trained on his, barely noticing her father walking with her arm in his. Severus stood before her, in a Muggle tuxedo, his hair smooth and loose. His tie was the same dark green as his groomsmen, the shirt beneath his jacket a crisp white. Tears began to pool in her eyes as she saw a large smile appear on his ageless face.

Hermione almost tripped over her dress when her father stopped just before reaching Severus. She looked directly in front of her and noticed the Ministry Official, an older, tall, blonde man. "Who gives away this woman?" he asked, his voice deep but pleasant.

"Her mother, Patricia, and I do," her father said in a shaky voice.

"Please place her hand in his," the Official said, gesturing to Severus.

Henry turned to his daughter, tears in his eyes, and placed a loving kiss on her cheek before grasping her hand and placing it in Severus' outstretched one. Hermione's eyes locked on Severus' as she stepped up onto the platform to join him, face to face. He reached out his other hand and she accepted it, placing her palm into his as his fingers wrapped around her hands.

"Ladies and Gentlemen," the Official said in a loud, clear voice, "we are gathered here today to witness the bonding marriage of Hermione Jean Granger, and Severus Tobias Snape. Although it is a commitment I am sure they have taken into deep consideration, and have decided to make the commitment together, I am required by law to ask if anyone has any objections." Severus' hands gripped hers a little more firmly as the Hall fell silent for a moment. "All right then, on with the ceremony. Severus and Hermione have decided to write their own vows. So if you would, please proceed, Severus."

Severus glanced at the Official before looking back into Hermione's teary eyes. He gave her a wide smile before straightening his posture and clearing his throat. "Hermione, when you first walked into my classroom some ten years ago, had someone told me that I would be standing here with you today, I would have laughed. However, I find myself immeasurably happy that I would have been incorrect in the assumption that it would never be. You are, to be put simply, the best thing that has ever happened me.

"Many people here today may not know that you are the one who saved my life a few years ago." Small gasps could be heard ringing out from the crowd. "But when you did that, you not only saved my body, but you saved my soul as well. I would have died, never knowing the love that I have for you, and that is something I hold close to me every day. You are my heart, Hermione. Every time I look into your beautiful eyes I see my future, I see children and happiness, love and need. I _need_ you. I cannot imagine what my life would be like now without you in it. Now having seen firsthand just what my life is with you, I would never go back."

Hermione tried her best to contain her tears, but it was useless. Severus took a deep breath before continuing. "Waking up every morning to you beside me is like waking up from a dream," he said slowly, both of them smiling, remembering their letters, "only to find out it is real. I acknowledge that we have not spent years getting to know each other, living together, getting married, and then having children. We are indeed doing this a touch out of order, and maybe a little quickly, but I do not believe that I would feel any differently than what I do now had we done all that. I love you with everything I have in me and I cannot wait until our children are born, because they are a piece of you, and I have a feeling they are going to be just as wonderful.

"With that said," he said with a shaky voice, tears stinging his eyes as Hermione's ran freely, "these, Hermione, my love, are my vows: I, Severus Tobias Snape, vow to you, Hermione Jean Granger, that I will work with you on this marriage, in good times and in bad. I vow that I will, to the best of my ability, keep you safe, happy, and feeling fulfilled. I vow to be by your side every moment that I can, if you will have me. I vow to stand by and support you, no matter your choices. I vow to love our children, to take care of them, to watch over them and help you raise them. I vow that I will try to keep my head when we do argue, and never leave anything unresolved. I vow to always be true to you, to never be with another woman but you, until my last breath. Lastly, I vow to you Hermione, to love you, unconditionally, fully, and passionately, for the rest of my life."

"I love you," she mouthed.

"I love you," he mouthed back.

"Now, Hermione," the Official said, "it is your turn."

Hermione took a few shaky breaths. "I don't know if I can speak correctly," she said lowly, her voice quivering.

"Just talk to me, love," Severus said quietly, although he was sure his voice rang clearly throughout the Hall.

"Okay," she said, sniffling.

"Take your time," he said, running his thumbs over the backs of her hands.

After a moment, Hermione gave him a watery smile. "Severus," she started out, her voice barely over a whisper and still a little shaky, "I have loved you for a long, long time. I know that you never saw me as anything but a student until I was of age, but I've known that you were the one for me since I can remember. I can never thank you enough for replying to that ridiculous letter I wrote you." Hermione laughed a little through her tears, as did Severus. "What I did that night, apart from all we're doing now, is a night I'm going to remember always as the night I did the smartest thing I have ever done. Oh, this is making no sense. I know I said I'd try not to sob like a baby, but my hormones are having none of that."

Severus tried his best to hide his laughter. "Just breathe, love," he whispered. "You are making perfect sense. Remember, you are just talking to me."

She locked her eyes on his and worried the inside of her lip before continuing. "You have given me the greatest gift. You've given me you, and I could ask for nothing else for the rest of my life and be happy. However, you have made it even better by gracing me with the children that are growing inside of me now. I can feel your hand, at night, resting on my stomach and I drift off of to sleep, knowing what true love feels like. I can't imagine not waking up to you every morning now, not just because the bed would be empty, but so would my heart.

"When I think about that day, in the shack," she continued, her body shuddering through a sob, Severus' hands gripping hers more firmly, tears leaking out of his eyes, "the reason I get so upset is because I love you so much that I can't stand to even have the idea of you gone in my head. I feel like an obsessed child sometimes because of how deeply I need you. I want nothing more than your happiness, and I am forever grateful that you think I am the epitome of it, as you are mine. I don't regret waiting so long to tell you, or you having not accepted my apprenticeship sooner, because I am so unbelievably happy just as we are now. I can't wait to see our children, Severus, because they are ours, solely and unconditionally.

"Having that said," she said, her voice still quivering, tears streaming down both of their face, "these, are my vows: I, Hermione Jean Granger, vow to you, Severus Tobias Snape, to be there for you, no matter the situation, to comfort and hold you, to listen and not judge. I vow to stay with you, through good times and bad. I vow to do everything in my power to keep our relationship steady and fulfilling. I vow to you that I will stay out of your way when you are making a potion I know I ought not to be around." The Hall, along with Severus and Hermione, chuckled. "I vow that I will be the best wife, mother to our children, and friend to you I can. I vow that I will stand by you in troubled times and look you in the eye, knowing that our love is strong enough to overcome anything. I vow to respect you, honor you, and be true to you in every sense of the word. I vow to you my heart, which has been placed in your capable hands. And lastly, Severus Snape, I vow to love you, completely, irrevocably, and passionately, until the day I die."

The Hall was silent for a moment with the exception of many sniffles and soft sobs. The Ministry Official cleared his throat. "Do you have the rings?" Both Hermione and Severus nodded, not trusting their voices. "Severus, please repeat after me, placing the ring on her finger." Severus turned to Harry, whose face was stained with tears. Harry smiled widely at Severus before handing him the platinum band. The Ministry Official waited for Severus to turn back around.

Severus listened as the Official said the words. "I, Severus Snape, take you, Hermione Granger, to be my lawfully wedded wife, in sickness and in health, for richer or for poorer, in good times and bad, for as long as we both shall live."

Hermione choked a sob back as he slid the band onto her finger. She nodded when the Official asked if she was ready. Hermione turned to Ginny, who was also crying, accepting a platinum ring with intricate vine-like carvings around the band. "I, Hermione Granger, take you, Severus Snape, to be my lawfully wedded husband, in sickness and in health, for richer or for poorer, in good times and bad, for as long we both shall live." She continued to stare into his eyes as she slid the band onto his finger.

The Ministry Official turned decidedly to Severus. "Do you Severus, take Hermione to be your wife? Do you swear to love her, cherish her, and, to the best of your ability, never forsake the vows you have just made to her?"

"I do," he whispered, his voice cracking as tears spilled down his face.

The Official then turned to Hermione. "Do you, Hermione, take Severus to be your husband? Do you swear to love him, cherish him, and, to the best of your ability never forsake the vows you have just made to him?"

"I do," she whispered, her heart pounding so hard in her chest she thought it might explode.

"Very well then," the Official said, his wand pointing at their joined hands. "With the blessing of the Ministry, and the higher powers, I now pronounce you husband and wife." Out of his wand came a string of what looked like liquid gold. It wrapped around their hands, swirling and twisting for a moment before disappearing all together. "You may now kiss the bride."

Before Hermione heard the cheers, Severus' mouth was on hers, his arms going around her to swoop her off the ground, spinning her around while they kissed. Her arms went around his neck and she kissed him back passionately. All too soon he broke the kiss, placing his forehead against hers. They stared into each others eyes, laughing like a bunch of school children.

"I love you, Mrs. Snape," he said quietly, kissing her again.

"And I love you, my dear husband," she said, his favorite 100 watt smile appearing on her beautiful face.

That was the only moment they had alone for quite a long time that evening, everyone having congratulations to give, questions to ask, things to talk about. Severus stayed at Hermione's side the entire night, never once releasing her hand except to allow her to dance with her father or whomever. He couldn't help but laugh as he removed Hermione's garter (with his teeth I might add), for it was simple white lace with a large red bow right in the middle.

Hermione giggled uncontrollably as it landed right in the hands of George Weasley, who's eyes widened, and terrified wouldn't even begin to cover the look on his face as he looked to the woman who had caught the bouquet… which happened to be Luna Lovegood, of course. He took another shot of Firewhiskey and shot Severus a death glare, getting nothing in return but a smile.

_A/N: Okay, so this isn't _REALLY_ a cliff hanger, but the next chapter is going to pick up right where this one left off. I'm sad already, knowing that this has only a few chapters left. I could easily go on for quite a few more chapters, filling in random daily life and dialog with smuttiness, but… it wouldn't feel right and I can't do that. So, as always, I beg for you to stay with me until the very end, and please review!! There's nothing that keeps me writing like reviews. Thank you for reading!!_


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer - I still sadly own none of the characters that the wonderful J.K. Rowling has created, nor do I make any money from this fanfiction.

Wow, okay, so thank you, to all of you who have reviewed, or added WARB to their favorites and/or alert lists. We're almost done, ya'll, so just hang in there with me for a little longer, please. Hopefully this chapter will sate you enough until the next one.

Happy Valentine's Day! I hope everyone's day is filled with love and happiness!

As _always_, three cheers for the amazing Dave, BETA reader/boyfriend extraordinaire for putting up with me and this story.

**Warning - 18 and over **_**only**_**, please. A little bit of sexual implications. A bit of fluff, obviously.**

After nearly three hours of dancing, talking, and drinking, the party had finally died down enough to where everyone took their respected seats at the tables the house elves had set up while congratulations were being given just after the ceremony. Hermione had managed to steal away from Severus for awhile, grabbing her mom, Molly, and Ginny to help her get out of her wedding dress and into a fluffy, beautiful dress that was green with silver accents, the neck line plunging gracefully, the dress being held up by spaghetti straps. Severus gawked at her when she came walking back in, arm and arm with her mother and Molly.

He walked to her and bowed slightly, taking her hand and brushing a kiss over her knuckles as her previous companions walked away. She giggled and kissed his cheek, his arm sliding around her back, holding her against him for a quick hug. "You look stunning," he said huskily in her ear. "I cannot wait to take it off you."

Hermione gasped. "Severus," she said shyly, swatting his arm. "You're still not going to tell me where were going after this, are you?"

"No," he said, a smile playing at the corners of his mouth, "it's a surprise, love, you'll just have to trust me."

"I do," she said and they both smiled widely. "I love you."

He kissed her slowly. "And I love you, Hermione."

Hermione smiled up at him, her mind whirling with possibilities. Severus, two weeks previous to the wedding, had informed her that he was taking her somewhere special for their wedding night. Hermione had immediately imagined sunny beaches and breath taking scenery; she knew deep down that it might not be what he'd want, but she took pride knowing that all he wanted was her to be happy. She had tried to get it out of him, but he was impenetrable, even when in the throws of passion, he rebuffed her breathless questions. She may be persistent and headstrong, but he was a master of secrecy; she knew it was futile, but enjoyed the smug smirk he would give her whenever she asked.

Severus reached for her hand again as they were ushered to their table, everyone anxious for the speeches. Once settled, an array of foods and drinks appeared in the place of the hors d'oeuvres. It looked like the traditional Hogwarts feasts, but, if possible, the food looked even better. There was fish, chicken, beef, pork, lamb, you name it, it was probably there. The guests, as well as Severus and Hermione, gawked a bit at first, but then dug in with enthusiasm, having worked up an appetite with all the dancing. Roughly halfway through dinner, Harry stood, tapping a fork against a crystal wine glass to get the attention of the room. After he was sure everyone was paying attention, he cleared his throat and looked to the bride and groom.

Harry smiled at them and set down his glass. "Now, I can tell everyone hundreds of stories, but I think tonight I'll take everyone back to the beginning," he said, happy to notice silence filled the pause he took. "My very first day on the Hogwarts Express, I sat in a compartment with my now-best mate, Ron, chatting about nothing in particular, when suddenly this bushy haired girl with her nose in the air opened the door like she owned the train." Severus laughed and put his arm around Hermione as she hid her face in his shoulder. "Hermione Granger, well, Snape now, is loving, caring, and all she wants is what's best for everyone, and being so young I, as well as everyone else, took it for bossy, pushy, and nosy.

"Now," Harry said, his smile growing, "after the train ride it was here, in this very Hall, that I first laid eyes on Severus Snape. I didn't speak to him, but let me tell you, he glared at me like you wouldn't believe." Everyone, including Severus, chuckled. "Hermione's my best friend and I've spent so much time with her… well, there was a few weeks out of every year I seemed to spend more time in detention with a certain professor, than with Hermione. You know, now that I think about it, maybe they are perfect for each other…. Bossy and snappy, bucktoothed and greasy…. Boy, those kids are going to be _great_."

Everyone paused for a moment, looking to Hermione and Severus for their reactions. You could almost hear the sigh of relief from the crowd as they both burst into laughter. "Now, a few months ago, I was told that, when the day came, I was allowed to repeat back a few things."

"Oh, no! Harry!" Hermione groaned, her face hiding in Severus' neck, who was staring, amused, at Harry.

"Oh, yes, Hermione!" he said. He looked at Ginny, who was barely containing her giggles, and she nodded. "Now, let me set the scene for everyone: It was Hermione's twenty-first birthday and Ginny, Ron, Lavender, and I took her out and got her _smashed_. I have never seen Hermione drink more than a glass of alcohol, but I don't think that in her twenty-one years combined could she have drank as much as she did that night. I had to Apparate her back to her apartment, and by Apparate I mean carry as well.

"So," Harry ploughed on, Severus watching him very intently while Hermione moaned in embarrassment, "we get back to her place, and she was talking about wanting someone to be in love with her and love someone back and, just as I was sitting down, she said 'I want someone to be in love with me. Someone like _Severus_.' Let me tell you, I thought she was completely bonkers, and when I ask if she means Severus Snape, she looks at me like _I'm_ the one who's mental and she goes off. She starts listing a ton of things off, about how gorgeous and brilliant he is. No offense, mate, but you aren't exactly my type."

Once again the crowd, along with Severus, laughed, Hermione's face now covered by her hands. "Well, she decides she going to write him a letter, stumbles around trying to get up, right? Well, Ron tells her maybe it's not such a good idea, and she starts ranting about how she's been in love with him for ten years and then do you know what she does? She looks at me and says 'now or never, right Harry?' and I look at her and tell her I'm not sure. She looks around and says, 'see? The Chosen One has spoken!' and stumbles off into the kitchen to write him a letter. Now, we waited around, the rest of us joining her in the kitchen and we're just talking and suddenly, a large raven comes tapping at the window."

It was Severus' turn to look a little embarrassed. Harry continued, his voice growing softer. "When Hermione read that letter, I didn't know what to do because she looked so astonished, so confused, but so _happy_. She had tears in her eyes just from one - single - letter," he said, punctuating each of the words in just over a whisper. "She left shortly after corresponding with him a bit, and we all waited around, wondering when she'd come back, or whether or not it was simply a trap and Severus decided he needed a know-it-all to make an example out of every class." Hermione and Severus couldn't help but laugh at that.

"But seriously, you two," Harry said, looking at laughing couple, Hermione finally peeking around Severus to look at Harry, "I know it took me awhile to come around to the idea of Severus Snape being the good guy, and I still don't agree." He paused for a moment. "In my opinion, Severus Snape is not the good guy, he's the best. At least in regards of a partner for Hermione. I wish you two nothing but happiness, and it's so easy to tell how in love you are just by looking at you." Harry raised his glass again. "To the bride and groom!"

Everyone cheered loudly and drank. Severus shocked everyone by being the first to stand and turn fully towards Harry, pulling him into a bear hug. Hermione noticed her husband stiffen slightly, pull away, look Harry in the eyes and say, "Really?"

Harry grinned devilishly and nodded. Hermione looked at the two, but chose to ignore it. She met Harry halfway around Severus' seat and she hugged him tightly, telling him how amazing his speech was. He simply smiled and told her he loved her. She patted his cheek affectionately before sitting back down. Severus once again put his arm around her, leaning in so his lips were right by her ear, his other hand finding it's way to her upper thigh.

"So, love," he drawled very quietly, his voice smooth and husky, "it is indeed a shame you are not wearing any pants."

Hermione did her best to contain the shudder that threatened to go up her spine. "Why is that?" she whispered back.

"Because," he said into her ear, drawing out each word as slowly as he could, his voice sounding deeper than usual, "be assured, my wife, I would be more than willing to test the theory of what my voice does… to you." Hermione suppressed a moan, gripping his leg with her hand. Severus made a low noise in his throat before tilting her flush face up to meet his, kissing her fully on the mouth. No one but Harry really noticed and he shuddered a little.

The speeches wore on throughout the night, similar, but no where near as good, to Harry's. Hermione's parents stood and talked about how Hermione used to talk of her 'favorite professor' and how they always knew something would come of it. Ginny stood up, saying only a few words before toasting them again. George made to stand up, but Molly held him back. Hermione noticed this and winked at George, who rolled his eyes comically, making her laugh. Arthur and Molly stood up, talking about how that although she may not be marrying any of their sons, Hermione, as well as Severus, have always, and will always, be considered family. The last of the night was Minerva, tears in her eyes as she made a short but very sweet speech.

The room quieted down after what seemed like weeks, taking time to enjoy their desserts and the company around them. Hermione was more than excited to see Severus take the time, quite a lot of time actually, to speak with Harry, who was sitting directly beside him, as well as her parents. He also surprised her by typically being the first to reply to any questions or comments from guests as they periodically came to the table. Severus couldn't hide his smile when George Weasley finally approached.

"You've got to be playing at something terrible," the redhead said, sounding distressed. "Loony has been following me _everywhere_. Did you see her? On the dance floor I mean, trying to get me to _tango_ with her during some disgustingly romantic number."

Hermione giggled and her cheeks blushed. "I'm sorry, George."

"Oh, that's rubbish, just look at you," he said, his arms raising and falling in defeat. "Look, Professor, whatever I did to you, I am deeply sorry. Now, can you possibly Oblivate her, or use a time-turner, or _something_."

Severus couldn't help but laugh and he noticed Harry was looking away from them but was obviously trying to hide a smile. "There is nothing that you have to apologize for, I always found your performances quite amusing, honestly."

George stared at him, dumbfounded. "Thanks, sir."

"No reason to use formalities anymore, George," he said with a smile.

If before George looked dumbfounded, this was nothing compared to look he was giving Severus now. "Bloody hell, Hermione, what have you done to the man?"

Hermione laughed and Severus put his arm around her again. "Don't worry, Georgie," Hermione said, "one day you'll find a girl that'll make you feel a little different. Luna, perhaps."

George blanched. "Not bloody likely! And what did I tell you about calling me Georgie?"

"That I may do it whenever I please," Hermione said, making a goofy face at him.

"Sure, okay, yeah," he said, rolling eyes. He looked back at Severus. "You never answered my question. Isn't there something you can do to make her leave me be?"

Severus looked as though he were pondering this for a moment. "It would be unethical for me to do so."

"Screw ethics!" George whispered harshly. "This is Luna sodding Lovegood we are talking about!"

Severus very nearly rolled his eyes. "Hermione and I are taking our leave in a few moments, which is more than enough time to round up some sort of big production." George looked confused, so Severus continued. "As I recall, you have gotten yourself out of many situations using your _products_ as opposed to your words."

You could almost see the light bulb go off in George's head. "Ah hah!" he exclaimed, looking at Severus as though he had told him all the secrets of the world. "You're brilliant! Absolutely brilliant!"

"Now, George," Hermione said, her voice sounding very serious, "as you can see, Severus is _my_ husband, you are not allowed to have him."

Severus looked a little confused but George seemed to have gotten it, and started to laugh. "That's so disturbing on so many levels, Hermione, really. All right, well you two enjoy the rest of your evening, I have some planning to do."

Hermione stood and leaned over the table to awkwardly hug George before kissing his cheek. Severus stood as well, extending his hand to the shocked looking Weasley. George grasped the other man's hand and shook it firmly. As the couple stood there, they both laughed as the redhead narrowly avoided Luna, literally running out of the Great Hall. Severus reached down and grabbed Hermione's hand, bringing it up to place a gentle kiss on the back of it.

"Are you ready to go?" he asked quietly.

Hermione smiled widely up at him and nodded her head. "Can we say goodbye to my parents first?"

"Of course," he said, leaning down to kiss her forehead. "We can do whatever you like."

Hermione stepped closer to him, her body pressing against him. "I do believe it would be inappropriate to do whatever I like right here."

His eyebrows shot up, a stunned look on his face. "Why Mrs. Snape, you minx."

She winked at him and stood on her tiptoes to kiss him. "Let's get the goodbyes over with, I want to see where you're taking me."

It took nearly another hour to say their goodbyes, their hands never untwining as they hugged and thanked everyone for being there. After long last, Severus and Hermione made their way through the crowd, walking at a brisk pace to the outside of Hogwarts after retrieving their cloaks and small packed bags full of clothing. They were silent as he un-warded the gates and lead her through them before resetting them. It was then that he turned to her, his eyes blazing as she met his gaze. He silently released her hand, reached into his pocket briefly before withdrawing a silky piece of black material, not unlike a satin scarf. She looked at him questioningly.

"A blindfold," he said simply, stepping behind her.

"Why?" she asked, her breathing rising.

"I would not want you peeking until I see fit," he said lowly into her ear, folding the material before placing the soft fabric over her eyes. "I want you to take in the full effect of your surprise."

She hummed in agreement, her stomach twisting in nervous anticipation. She felt Severus' long fingers deftly tie the blindfold, tightening it softly against the back of her head, taking away her sight completely. She shivered as his fingers ghosted down her spine, a low growl coming from him as she unconsciously arched her back.

"Do you trust me?" he asked, his mouth next to her ear.

"Yes," she whispered.

She felt him step to her right side, his arm resting against hers. "Take my arm, love."

Hermione got a fluttering of butterflies in her stomach before gently looping her arm through his. Her hand wrapped as much as possibly around his bicep, gripping it as she took in a deep breath. As she assumed he would, Severus turned on the spot, sucking them into chest crushing Apparation. Just as she felt as though her lungs were going to explode, her feet hit solid ground and her lungs filled with cool night air. She breathed through her nose, expecting a salty air, but none came. Hermione heard Severus breathe deeply next to her and she imagined his chest rising and falling.

Severus brought his right hand to hers and carefully unlatched it from its death grip upon his arm. He once again walked behind her, grasped her shoulders gently and pushed and pulled, effectively turning her to the left. After a moment he was at her side once more, his hand guiding hers to link through his arm. He tugged slightly, indicating he wanted her to walk. She struggled for the first few steps, her lack of eyesight making her a little off kilter. Thankfully he kept the pace slow, gently leading her in the direction of his choosing. Hermione kept her other senses alert; she could tell by the clanking of her shoes on the ground that they were on either a paved road or a concrete sidewalk, the air was crisp but the wind down, meaning it was somewhere with buildings or trees.

"We're going to be stopping in a few steps," he informed her quietly, his steps slowing even more.

"Okay," she replied, unsure what else to say.

After only ten or so more steps, Severus guided her to stop. "Turn to your left, Hermione," he whispered in her ear.

She complied, very carefully turning in the direction he said. For the third time that night, Severus stepped behind her, his hands gently running up and down the length of her arms, causing her to shiver at the sensation. She could hear his accelerated breathing behind her and she wondered whether or not he was nervous. A small smile played at her lips, the thought of Severus Snape nervous because of her made her heart flutter happily. His hands went up her arms again, but this time did not come back down. He caressed her neck before finding the tie of the blindfold.

She waited, holding her breath. "Severus?" she questioned after a few moments of no movement from him.

He paused for a moment, not quite sure what to say. "I do not want to disappoint you, Hermione."

She was taken aback by the intensity of the worry in his voice. "Severus," she sighed, "you could never disappoint me. I can guarantee that wherever we are, I'll be happy."

He let out a nervous chuckle. "I surely hope so." He was still for a moment longer. "Will you keep your eyes closed after I remove the blindfold, with no peeking, so I may see your expression when you see where I have brought you?"

"Certainly," she said with a smile.

He still hesitated before slowly untying the blindfold. Hermione squeezed her eyes shut, making sure nothing could get in, wanting to give him his moment. He pocketed the blindfold before stepping in front of her, just off to one side, his hand gently lifting hers, holding it tightly in his grasp.

"Open your eyes, love," he whispered, but Hermione noticed the worry had only increased.

She waited a beat, taking a deep breath before opening her eyes. The site that met her nearly made her faint; it was the house he had described to her awhile back, but only much larger than she originally thought. It looked like a small, dark brick, mansion; there were at least three floors, large bay windows and a sophisticated turret on the left side of the enormous house. There were white painted balconies on almost all of the top windows, apart from the first floor, as well as a large wraparound porch, also white, and blue shutters were to either side on the smaller windows. She looked back to the porch and noticed the front door was one of those grand double-doors and they were the same light color blue as the shutters and at least seven feet tall.

The yard was large and spacious, lightly covered in white fluffy snow; she noticed the garden that seemed to follow the porch, beautiful rose bushes and multi-colored flowers still in full bloom, despite the cold weather. The house itself reminded her of a bricked over plantation from the U.S. southern states that she had seen while taking American History at her Muggle elementary school. Suddenly, it donned on her that she was actually here, and this _had_ to be the house that Severus had spoken to her about weeks before, but they had never really discussed it after that.

Severus stood there, watching her face as it turned from confusion, to surprise, to happiness, and finally realization. He became a little nervous when tears filled her eyes about five minutes into her surveying the house, and then silently streaming down her face. After what felt like hours, she turned to him, her bottom lip quivering. She met his eyes and her mouth slowly opened before closing again; he smirked on the inside, mentally patting himself on the back from turning his little loquacious witch utterly speechless.

"Do you like it?" he asked quietly.

He nearly tipped over as she flung herself at him, wrapping her arms around his neck, slamming into him. She laughed and cried as he chuckled, wrapping her in a tight embrace. "Oh, Severus!" she exclaimed. "Is this what I think it is?"

He nodded, his face buried in her neck. "If you think that this is our home, than yes, you are correct."

She squealed in delight, bouncing slightly within his arms, not able to contain herself. "Severus this is the most beautiful house I have ever seen!"

"So you approve?" he asked, pulling back to look into her watery eyes.

"Approve?" she asked. "_Approve_? Hell no I do not _approve_. I love it! It's perfect!"

Before he could say anything else, she pulled him down for a breathtaking kiss, her tongue instantly seeking entrance. Severus allowed the intrusion for a moment before kissing her back passionately, lifting her off her feet and twirling her around before setting her back down. He broke the kiss and swooped down only to lift her off her feet again. She giggled and held onto him as he picked her up bridal style.

"Shall we?" he asked, gesturing towards the house.

"Yes, please," she said, not taking her eyes from his happy face.

He carried her through the small gate that encased the front yard, up the walkway and stairs, to the porch. He shifted her in his arms in order to turn the brass knob before slowly swinging the door inwards. Hermione gasped as he carried her over the threshold of their new home, her eyes taking in the foyer with rapt attention. The lights had turned on as they walked in, and she noticed the light was coming from a grand crystal chandelier hanging at least twenty feet in the air above them. From what she could see, all the floors were made of dark hardwood, laminated and shiny. Off to either side of them were wide, spacious rooms, complete with warm toned furniture.

"I was not sure," Severus said quietly, "what type of furniture you liked best, so I picked out what I thought would be acceptable. If you do not care for it, it can always be returned, and I will give you free reign pick anything you like."

Hermione smiled at him. "So far, so good," she said. "You can put me down if you'd like."

Just as she said it, Severus felt his legs get a little weak under her weight, even though she weighed no more than a hundred and twenty-five pounds. He gently lowered her to the ground, allowing her to get steady on her feet before releasing her fully. Hermione reached back and grabbed his hand as she entered the first room, which had brown leather sofas and a large chair to match, circling around a huge brick fireplace. The room across the hall had a similar furniture set, but it was beige and had the softest covering.

They made their way back to foyer and lights began turning on, illuminating the rest of the massive house. There was a large sweeping staircase, also covered in hardwood, leading to upper levels; beyond that was the largest room yet, what she assumed would be called the 'family room'. There were more couches, all black leather, with a fireplace similar to the other room's, and to her surprise, a flat screen television, a state-of-the-art sound system, as well as a DVD player and stereo.

Severus noticed her shocked gaze and chuckled. "I recall you saying that you enjoy television once in a while," he said quietly behind her.

Hermione mutely nodded her head before moving to the next room, her breath catching in her throat as she took in it. It wasn't just a kitchen, it was a masterpiece; the vast countertops were black granite, shimmering brightly as the light bounced off them. There was a large island counter in the middle of the kitchen, pots and pans hanging from a large rack above. The steel sink was almost large enough to bathe in, and images of washing their children's hands before dinner raced through her mind. There was a wooden table with six high-backed chairs off in a nook on the left side of the room, tucked into a rounded corner. There was a bar on the other side of the kitchen and Hermione noticed that if you walked around it, it lead to another room, that would clearly be the "play room". From what she could see of the room, there was large plastic toys and shelves full of children's books and movies.

"You did that?" Hermione asked him, not hiding the shock from her voice.

Severus simply nodded, not sure whether she would approve of not having been able to pick out all of it with him. He needn't have worried, of course, for she gave him her 100 watt smile. "So," he said quietly, "you still like it?"

"I absolutely love it, Severus," she said, putting her arms around his neck and pressing her body against his. His arms went around her waist, his hands making small circles on her back. "Now, I'm sure I will have loads of time for exploring, so why don't you take me on a tour of our bedroom?"

His eyes widened slightly at her implications. "Are you sure you do not wish to look around more?"

Hermione couldn't help but smile. "No, I'm positive."

Before he had time to say anything else, Hermione pulled on his neck, forcing his face down to hers before restarting their kiss from outside. Severus gripped her hips, pulling her tightly against him as his tongue glided along the seam of her lips. She obliged him and they quickly battled for dominance. He backed her into the island counter, pressing against her as his hands roamed over her silky dress. He broke the kiss, replacing his lips at her neck, sucking and kissing the sensitive flesh. Hermione raked her hands into his hair and arched against him as his hands fondled her breasts through the dress. She rotated her hips against his obvious erection and moaned when he plucked at her harden nipples.

"Love," he panted huskily, "as much I would love to take you right here, I would like to make our wedding night memorable."

"Oh, Severus," she sighed, stroking his cheek as he stood back up. "No matter where or what or how, it would be memorable, for it'll be with you."

His face softened immensely and he kissed her again, slowly and lovingly. "I love you," he whispered against her lips.

She smiled. "I love you, too," she replied. "Now, take me to bed, my husband."

Severus couldn't help but smile and kiss her again, stooping down to lift her up bridal style again before making the slow ascent up the many stairs to the second floor.

_A/N: Once again, I don't really think this is a cliffhanger, for you know exactly what is coming next. I will be posting the "honeymoon" lemons and what have you soon, I hope. There's probably only going to be two or three more chapters. Remember to review! If you liked it, loved it, or absolutely hated it, I'm dying to know!! Thank you for reading._


	14. Chapter 14

Disclaimer - I own nothing in the universe of Harry Potter, it all belongs to J.K. Rowling and company, nor do I make any money from this.

I absolutely adore all of you who have reviewed and/or added W.A.R.B. to your favorites or alerts. Thank you, sincerely and wholeheartedly. I am very sorry for it taking a ridiculous amount of time to update… I think I'm just broken-hearted that this is slowly coming to it's end, and it's getting harder and harder to write, so I am truly sorry, and I hope you enjoy this chapter.

**Warning - 18 and over only, please. Mature content. Explicit sexual content.**

After a bit of a struggle up the stairs, with Hermione demanding he put her down (him refusing of course), they finally made it to the third floor. To say it was a master bedroom was an understatement; the room took up most of the entire third floor, with high ceilings and very relaxing beige colored walls. The bed was huge also, placed in the back of the room, but still centered, just as it was in their chambers at Hogwarts. It had light blue silk sheets, with a darker blue comforter, along with two fluffy looking pillows on either side of the king sized bed. There was a redwood dresser and walk-in closet on either side of the room, a fireplace to match the other two, as well as a flat screen television on the opposite wall from the bed.

"One in here too?" Hermione asked, obviously shocked.

Severus gave her a smile and a one-shouldered shrug. "I thought if you were to be put on bed rest, that you might like to watch something."

She smiled radiantly back at him before making her way to the door on the right hand side of the room. She gasped as she took in the largest tiled bathroom; it had a standing shower, just like the one at Hogwarts, a bathtub built for a queen, his and her sinks, as well as a large linen closet, and plenty of cabinet space. However, before she was able to take all of it in, she felt warm arms wrap around her from behind. Hermione smiled as Severus spread his long fingers across her stomach, flexing them in and out. She welcomed the embrace, leaning back against him, her head falling to the side on his chest.

"Would you care to join me in the bedroom, love?" he asked lowly, his nose drifting over her hair, inhaling.

"Mmm," Hermione murmured, arching against him as his hands roamed over her stomach, teasing the underside of her breasts.

"You look stunning in this dress," Severus whispered, the pads of his thumbs running over her nipples, which puckered beneath his touch.

"Thank you," Hermione said, somewhat breathlessly. "I appreciate the compliment, Severus, but I would much rather have you take it off me."

His thumbs paused on her nipples, a small groan escaping him. Hermione rotated her hips slowly, her bottom rubbing against his obvious erection, drawing a small gasp from his lips. Ducking his head, he growled in her ear and pulled her tightly against him, rotating his hips right back. Hermione abruptly broke free, turning in his arms in order to kiss him passionately. Severus kissed her back, their tongues meeting and mingling before fighting for dominance. He grasped her hips as her arms wound around his neck, both of them swaying on the spot.

Hermione took a step forward, causing him to take one back. His hands trailed up her spine, following the long zipper up, before grabbing the topmost part and taking it right back down. Hermione gasped against his mouth, feeling the cool air of the bathroom hit her now-bare back. Severus' hands slid to her biceps, tugging at them until her arms fell. He gently took the straps of the silk dress down her arms, the dress simply falling to a pool on the floor around her feet, leaving her in nothing but small, lacy green panties. Hermione gasped and moaned when Severus' hands ran up her sides to her bare breasts, ghosting his fingers over her heated skin.

Hermione made quick work of his suit jacket, rolling it off his shoulders and down his arms to join her dress on the floor. She tugged at his tie, loosening it before breaking the kiss in order to pull it over his head. Before she could, Severus' hands found the buttons to his starchy white dress shirt. She watched his long fingers as they popped each button through the hole, mesmerized. He untucked the shirt, parting the two sides of fabric before discarding that also. Hermione's dainty hands immediately went to his chest, running her hands over the scarred, hard plains of his torso.

She made a slow descent to his trousers, but quickly unbuckled his belt, undid the button, pulled the zipper down, and slid them, along with his boxers, down his legs. She followed the clothes down, coming to settle on her knees in front of him before he clumsily slipped off his shoes, allowing her to remove the garments. Hermione kissed each of his thighs, her eyes watching as his erect member twitched. He passed his hands over her hair, a whisper of magic engulfing her head as she felt her hair fall down her naked back, and was unable to stop the smile that crossed her features.

Her eyes glanced up to his face; his mouth was open and his eyes closed, his face contorted in obvious anticipation. Hermione's tongue darted out to wet her plump, pink lips before wrapping them around the mushroomed head of his penis. Severus gasped as he felt her take him deeper in her warm mouth. The pad of her tongue grazed his shaft while slowly continuing to take him deeper. She opened her mouth more, sucking in her cheeks, making a vacuum-like seal around his large member as she slowly pulled back, ripping a loud moan from her husband.

Severus' hands threaded through her hair, using all the control he had left to not thrust into her mouth, wanting her only to take as much as she could. Hermione noticed this and smirked as best she could, her lips still around his pulsing arousal. Her cheeks puffed back out as she daringly took more of him, his tip barely reaching the back of her throat, nearly triggering her gag reflex. She settled there for a moment, getting used to the feeling. Severus' jaw clenched and his hands tightened in her hair as she experimentally slid her tongue along his shaft, amazed at the smoothness of it. He nearly whimpered as she did that, his eyes rolling into the back of his head, his fingers tingling, wanting nothing more than pump himself into her mouth.

Hermione, agonizingly slowly, pulled her head back, almost fully releasing him, before plunging back again. Severus called out as she took him deeper, her gag reflex seemingly nonexistent. His hips twitched, begging him to give into the sensations and take her mouth as he would her core. She brought her hand to join her mouth, her fingers wrapping around his length that she couldn't take in.

"Love," Severus panted above her.

Hermione made a noise in her throat, causing it to vibrate down his shaft, sending a wave of pleasure through him.

"Don't do that," he hissed, his head falling back.

Finally, she released him from her mouth, but she didn't drop her hand. On the contrary, she continued to stroke him, using her saliva on his shaft to make her pumps easier. "I enjoy doing this," Hermione admitted sheepishly.

"I know you do," he panted. "But I want to repay the favor."

Hermione chuckled lightly. "Yes, but you'll get me off that way, Severus."

He made a noise of approval. "I enjoy that. However, you are much quicker to … oh bloody hell that feels good."

Hermione had taken back to using the pad of her tongue on him, gently licking from his tip to his base, marveling in the pulse along the bottom.

"You are much quicker to recover," he said, finishing his previous statement.

"I'm willing to wait for awhile," she murmured, now rotating her tongue around his leaking tip.

"Please," he panted. "Please, love, I want to taste you."

Hermione's movements stopped and she tilted her head up to him, meeting his eyes, which were staring intently down at her now. "You know I can't resist that."

Severus smiled his beautiful smile at her. "Yes, I know," he said confidently. "Stand up."

Hermione didn't miss the slight command to his voice and complied before really giving it thought, letting his heavy member fall from her hand. She barely had her footing when Severus' mouth crushed into hers, his tongue instantly taking her mouth with an angry passion. She kissed him back just as furiously, her fingers tangling in his hair as he pressed against her, his arms going around his waist, holding her tightly. He stooped down and put his arms around her thighs, lifting her until she wrapped her legs around him, grinding her sex into his, producing a moan from both of them.

He threw her on the bed, causing her to giggle, but it quickly turned into a surprised squeak as he pounced on top of her, restarting their passionate kiss. He didn't linger there too long, his lips quickly drifting over her neck and collarbone before he slid down to take a taunt nipple into his mouth, sucking it until she was writhing and moaning underneath him. His lips glided over her ribs, but slowed as he reached her slightly protruding stomach. He ghosted his hands over it, murmuring words of love over her skin.

"Severus," she hissed, her small hands threading through his ebony locks as his tongue made lazy circles on her slightly raised hipbones.

He completely ignored her, the only evidence that he heard her was shown in the form of a smile that was slowly creeping onto his face. His hands slid underneath her thighs and back up to her hips, grasping the flimsy green panties. Hermione involuntarily bucked her hips as Severus' lips ghosted over her mound, his lips just barely brushing her still covered womanhood. He inhaled her scent, his eyes closing as though he were sniffing a fine wine before tasting. He bent his knees slowly, rocking back onto them as he gingerly took the garment down her beautiful legs, taking the time to admire her clean shaved area between her legs.

"Love," he panted, becoming increasingly hard at the new look.

"Yes?" she breathed, squirming under his stare.

"When did you do this?" he asked, his fingers slowly making a path up her thigh before experimentally brushing them over her shaved mound.

She whimpered loudly as his hands continued their slow exploration of her moist outer lips. "This morning," she moaned.

Severus growled in approval. No longer able to contain himself, he practically dove down, his arms sliding under her legs, propping them on his shoulders. Only when he found himself directly in front of her spread out lips, did he pause to take in the beautiful bare skin of the area. Hermione panted, her insides twisting in anticipation, but she remained completely still, letting him take as much time as he so desired.

"I love you like this," he said lowly after a moment.

"What?" she asked, her brain so cloudy she could barely distinguish his words.

He smiled and blew air against the moisture pooling around her core, tearing a loud moan from her. "I said that I love you like this," he repeated. "I love you naked before me, spread out for me to take you anytime I like."

"By all means," she panted, "take me anytime you like."

"I think I will," he said, a smile tugging at the corners of his mouth.

Before she could say anything else, Severus placed his tongue at the topmost part of her lips before gently, slowly, running his tongue between them. He leisurely ran his tongue over her clit, taking pride in the sounds Hermione was making as he made circles around her puckered bud. Hermione's hands shot to his hair again, her hips bucking as his lips closed around her pebble, sucking the tiny button into his mouth. He released it slowly, listening to her labored breathing with a smile upon his lips. His tongue glided to her opening, tasting her core thoroughly.

"Severus!" she cried as his tongue slid between her opening, efficiently penetrating her.

With slow, deliberate movements, he drove her wild, his tongue pulling back before reentering her. Just as she thought she was going to lose it, Severus pulled back. She whimpered as he pulled away, but moaned as she felt fingers replacing his tongue, two of his long digits sliding within her warmth. His mouth fell over her clit again, his tongue making hurried strokes as she bucked against his face, her cries filling the room. His name was torn from her lips as he curled his fingers within her, throwing her clear over the edge into a hip bucking, back arching, toe curling orgasm, her release slickly coating his fingers as they continued to stroke her clenched walls.

His movements slowed as her body stopped shuddering, lovingly allowing her to come back to earth, his fingers barely moving within her pulsing core. "Severus," she moaned, his ministrations reigniting her desire. "Please, I want you inside me so badly."

Severus lifted his head, looking up to his wife, who was now staring at him, her eyes lust filled and needy. Who was he to deny his bride? "How do you want it, my beautiful wife?"

Hermione cried out as he twisted his fingers within her soaked sleeve, her eyes rolling back for a moment. "I don't care," she moaned. "As long as you're inside me, I don't care."

Severus placed two kisses on the inside of her thighs, loving the way she gasped from the sensation of it. "Care to go for a ride?"

Hermione groaned in approval, always feeling her desire pulse when he'd say things like that. "On your back, Severus," she said quietly, smiling as he instantly complied, laying directly next to her on the large bed.

She turned on her side, facing him, her hand finding it's way to his muscular chest, her nails trailing lightly down his toned stomach. Severus hissed as her hand kept going, her fingers boldly wrapping around his hardened member, her fingers not quite able to fully cover his girth. Hermione stroked him slowly, starting from the base and bringing the pulsing skin up, before making the long stroke back down. Severus groaned, his hips involuntarily bucking as her hand moved faster, her eyes locked onto his face as his eyes squeezed shut, obviously doing his best to retain some amount of control.

"You are torturing me," he breathed out.

Hermione hummed lightly and released him, slowly rolling her body on top of his, her legs going to either side of his hips. She perched herself above his member, his hand coming up to stroke her flushed cheek before tangling his fingers within her hair, dragging her down for a passionate kiss. Severus' other hand gently gripped her hip, clearly telling her what he wanted. She obliged him, slowly lowering herself onto him, both of them whimpering against the others lips as she impaled herself fully. Completely sheathed inside her, Severus kissed her more fiercely, the feel of her tight walls and endless kissing making him lightheaded.

Severus broke the kiss as she raised, both their breathing picking up in pace as she began to ride him. She sat straighter, knowing he liked to see all of her when they were in this position. He groaned as she raised, her bare torso slowly coming into view as her head fell back, her hands reaching to grasp the headboard in order to help her movements. His hands roamed her body as she rode him slowly, cupping her breasts before pinching her nipples. Severus grasped her hips as she moved faster, raising his own in order to meet her halfway, filling her to the hilt with every thrust. Just as he felt himself losing it, he pulled her to him again before rolling them over.

"Severus!" Hermione cried out as he brought her leg over his shoulder just as he entered her roughly again.

"You're so wet," he moaned as he moved within her.

"Just for you," she panted, her back arching when he hunched to take a puckered nipple into his mouth as he thrust deeply within her.

Severus groaned, the feel of her wet, tight walls convulsing around him as he pumped into her at a heavy pace, moans being ripped from her as he hit a spot the he knew made her see stars. He focused on that one spot, his teeth scrapping over her nipple, causing her to scream his name, the slow build up finally exploding. Her orgasm swept through her, lights bursting behind her eyes as she clamped around Severus, her nails digging into his arms as she came.

"Come with me!" she cried out, her walls closing on him so tightly that he couldn't help but oblige her, spilling deeply within her as her walls milked his member to completion.

Severus slowly released her leg, his hand guiding it down until it rested on the bed beside him. Hermione put her arms around his neck, bringing him down for a slow, sensual kiss. He carefully rolled off her, turning to his side in order to place a hand on her stomach. Slowly, he slid down on the bed, until his head was resting on her stomach, murmuring so quietly she couldn't make out his words. Tears filled her eyes as she caught the words "love" and "happiness" and "can't wait". He kissed her stomach three times, his nose grazing over her skin.

He came back to lay beside her, sliding an arm beneath the pillows, pulling her closer. She turned, facing him, before tangling her leg with his, her head and arm resting on his torso. "I love you," she whispered, snuggling further into his chest.

"And I love you, Hermione," he whispered back, gently kissing the top of her disheveled brown hair. After a moment, he spoke again. "I know there were a lot of sentiments spoken today, but I am so unbelievably happy that you are my wife."

Hermione tilted her head to look him in the eyes. "Thank you," she said, kissing his chin. "I love you, Severus, and I'm honored to be your wife. I couldn't picture a better husband than you."

"Ah, but we have just begun, love," he said, leaning down to gently kiss her lips.

"That's true," she conceded, "but that doesn't mean I don't feel like the happiest girl on the planet, laying here in your arms."

He smiled at her. "You have no idea how much I love hearing you say things like that."

"I'll remember to say them more often," she said with a smile of her own.

"Do you want to know what I look forward to the most?" he said after another brief silence.

"What's that?" she asked.

"To meeting our children," he said quietly, closing his eyes, twining his fingers with hers on his stomach, his other hand absently playing with her hair. "To meeting our children after these, if you want others. I look forward to growing old with you, to having you in my bed for the rest of our lives."

He heard her sniffle just as he felt moisture on his bare chest. His hand unlinked from hers, placing his fingers under her chin, tilting it up until his eyes met hers, which were swimming with tears. "I'm sorry," she said quietly, "it's these damn hormones. Well, that and, although you are much sweeter with me than I ever imagined, just hearing you say those things to me just makes me so damn happy and I can't help it."

Severus chuckled lightly, wiping away the tears that leaked from her eyes. "It's alright, love, no need to apologize. Why don't you close your eyes, try to get a little bit of sleep, it's been a long day."

"A great day," she added, leaning up further to kiss him again. His lips captured hers in a slow kiss, their lips locking into place for a long moment before he deepened it, kissing her languidly until she pulled away for air. "If you do that again, there won't be any sleeping tonight, my dear husband."

He smiled, shaking his head slowly. "Don't worry, my love, we'll have plenty of time for that this weekend. But now, let's sleep."

She nodded her head before finding her place on his chest again, kissing his skin lightly as her eyes slowly closed. His hand found hers on his stomach again, their fingers intertwining as they both sighed contently, falling into a deep, dreamless sleep.

_A/N - I have no idea why this chapter was so difficult to write, but … here it is anyway, and I hope you enjoyed it! Probably only two more chapters left…. Review please!_


	15. Chapter 15

Disclaimer - I do not own anything in the realm of Harry Potter, it all belongs to the spectacular J.K. Rowling and company, nor do I make any money from this fanfiction.

I can't express how much I love each and every review, and I really do appreciate all the feedback, so thank you, to everyone who has reviewed, added W.A.R.B. to their favorites or alerts, and/or me to their favorite authors list. I genuinely get excited and giddy about all of it, and it really does make me enjoy writing so much more. So, thank you.

I apologize for taking so long to post, this chapter just fell short for me for so long, but, here it is, and I sincerely hope you aren't disappointed….

**Warning - 18 and over only please, just to be safe.**

The weekend continued without a hitch, both Hermione and Severus rarely leaving the bed, just enjoying the quiet time with each other. They spent all of Sunday using their fingers to explore every inch of one another, getting to know the other's body until there was nothing left to learn. Hermione figured out that if she dragged her nails 'just so' down his back while she came, he would surely come within seconds.

Severus, on the other hand, realized that she was overly ticklish on her bottom, and when he pinched it lightly one morning, she squealed so cutely that he reminded himself to do it more often. They were both sad to see the weekend end, but made love once more on Sunday night before heading back to Hogwarts for the week leading up to the Christmas Holidays.

Well, the holiday came and went, the New Year flying by as well, and suddenly it was March 14th, the day they had agreed to go in and find out the babies' genders. Hermione rose that morning with a fluttering feeling in her stomach, unsure if she was mentally prepared enough to find out. Severus was still asleep, curled around her from behind, his arm lying across her very obvious belly. She grabbed his hand, bringing it up to her cheek, nuzzling the rough texture of his fingertips, the feel of them instantly calming her nerves. Severus sighed in his sleep, burying his nose further into her hair, his arm tightening around her. Hermione couldn't help but smile.

She absently brought a hand up to the sapphire pendent around her neck, her thumb rubbing over the stone.

"You are going to rub that down to nothing, love."

Hermione smiled as Severus' groggy voice filled her ears. "Impossible," she said, wiggling around, trying to get her hips more comfortable.

"Are you alright?" he asked, sounding much more alert.

Hermione rolled her eyes. "Yes, dear, I'm fine," she said, sighing, but smiling nonetheless. "You are much too concerned about my well-being, I think."

Severus scoffed. "Too concerned?" he asked. "There is no such thing, Hermione. All I want is for you and the babies to be happy, that's all."

"I'm laying in bed with my husband on a beautiful Sunday morning, why wouldn't I be happy?" she asked, kissing his palm.

He pushed some of her hair out of his way with his cheek before placing a light kiss on her bare shoulder. "I love you," he whispered.

"I love you, too, Severus," she said quietly, her eyes starting to feel heavy again.

"We still have two hours until we need to be up," he said, seeming to have read her mind. "Why don't we stay asleep until then? You need your rest."

Hermione barely had time to nod her head before she was asleep again, all her fears quickly pushed away just by hearing his sweet words. Severus kissed her unclothed shoulder before slowly sliding his hand back down onto her stomach, smiling as he felt a light kick through her skin. They had taken to rarely ever sleeping clothed, even when sex wasn't involved; there was just something so intimate about it. Not to mention, Hermione often felt constricted in the grow-to-fit-you clothing Severus bought her for Valentine's Day; that, and she liked the feel of skin-on-skin, and who was he to deny his pregnant wife?

He stayed awake for a while longer after he heard her even breathing, his fingertips gliding over her belly, a smile lifting the corners of his mouth. He remember going shopping for baby things to decorate the nursery, holding hands as they entered the large store, both amazed at the number of things they'd need. Hermione had gawked at the prices, but Severus waved it off, telling her that if he couldn't spend his money on his children, then the world had become one screwed up place. She had smiled and rolled her eyes before kissing him and pointing out two white bassinettes, which were currently sitting at the foot of the bed, waiting to be used.

Rattles, bottles, pacifiers, and diapers littered the room, cluttering unused corners and chairs. They had restrained themselves from buying any clothing, seeing as they did not know the babies' genders. Hermione, however, had slipped only once, buying two very tiny t-shirts that read "I Love My Daddy". The shirts were white with black letters, moving about the shirt in a gold cauldron as though the words were a liquid that was being stirred. Severus had chuckled and hugged her tightly, kissing her worried face, telling her how thoughtful she was.

Hermione turned in her sleep restlessly until she was completely facing him, her stomach putting space between them. Severus slowly brought his hand to her face, gently brushing the tangled mess of her curls back. He watched her sleep, her lips parting minutely, her expression looking relaxed as he stroked her cheek, feather light. She sighed contently, her lips twisting slightly as she mumbled incoherently before stilling again. Severus' grin grew into a full smile as he closed is his eyes, his other hand taking its usual place on her stomach, his heart beat increasing as he felt his children's movement.

"Severus," came a voice from far away. "Severus, it's time to wake up."

He groaned, his arm coming up block the light from his closed eyes.

"Severus! We have twenty minutes before we have to be at our appointment!"

That woke him up.

He bolted upright, throwing the covers from his naked body before fumbling out of bed, his legs feeling as though they were jelly before he finally got his footing. A nervous, yet excited, energy filled the room as they rushed to get dressed, neither one speaking a word, because they knew exactly what the other was thinking. Hermione walked past him to get into the bathroom, but he grabbed her arm gently, stopping her in her tracks. She turned to him, a shaky smile on her face. He kissed her then, slowly and comforting, letting his lips mold against hers, and he felt her noticeably relax as she kissed him back.

The kiss was broken quickly but reluctantly, both knowing they had very little time to get to the appointment. They finished getting ready and Hermione met Severus by the fireplace, having decided it was probably safer to Floo than Apparate. Severus threw powder in, watching as green flames shot up. Hermione grabbed his hand, squeezing it tightly before they stepped in. Her eye twitched slightly when they finally landed, feeling slightly nauseous. Severus seemed to notice this and handed her the same potion that Harry had months before.

Hermione gratefully swallowed the liquid and breathed a sigh of relief. Severus grasped her wrist and stepped them away from the fireplace before wrapping his arms around her shoulders. She smiled and closed her eyes, her arms going around his middle, her cheek meeting the soft material of his black shirt. Severus grinned, the feel of her pregnant body pressing against his still new but immeasurably wonderful. He kissed her forehead before slowly pulling away. She looked up at him and he kissed her lips gently, sweet and lovingly. They smiled at each other once more before walking, hand in hand, to the front desk.

Hermione's eyes widen slightly as she realized the woman at the front desk was the same one that had been there when Ginny had her babies. Severus noticed this also and stepped slightly in front of Hermione. He arrived at the desk before her and she stayed back a little ways, still behind him.

"Ms. Cartel?" he said, getting the older redhead's attention from the files in front of her.

She looked up at him and her dark eyes widen slightly, obviously not forgetting who he was. "Mr. Snape, hello. How can I help you?"

"My wife and I have an appointment," he said in his traditional 'bored' tone, not fazed by her reaction in the least.

"Oh, yes," she said, ruffling the papers around her desk until she found Hermione's file. "Take a seat and you should be called within the next few minutes."

He gave her a curt nod and turned, grabbed Hermione's hand, and directed them into the small grouping of chairs. Ms. Cartel had been right; it hadn't been more than ten minutes when Dr. Wells peeked around the double doors.

"Snape!"

Severus rose before Hermione, turning to assist her to her feet. They walked toward the elderly woman doctor, her hair white put up into a tight bun. But her wrinkled face was kind and bright, her hazel eyes twinkling and happy. She smiled at them as they neared and held the door open, revealing her long white doctors coat.

"Are you feeling today, Hermione?" Dr. Wells asked as she led them into a brightly lit room, a large examination table, stirrups and all, taking up most of the room.

"Good," Hermione replied, stepping onto the stepstool before turning and sitting on the table, shifting her hips to get comfortable.

Severus stood beside her, taking her small hand in his large one again, squeezing it comfortingly.

"Any problems or pains?" the doctor asked, putting on the glasses that were hanging about her neck.

"None," Hermione said.

"Discomfort?"

"A little, nothing unmanageable, though."

The doctor looked up at Hermione, an eyebrow raised, before looking at Severus. "Anything new you've noticed, Dad?"

Severus couldn't help but smile at the word 'dad'. "She's a little more restless at night and a little slower in pace, but nothing that signals any red flags."

Hermione gave him an incredulous look when he said her pace was slower, but kept her mouth shut.

"Good, good," Dr. Wells said, scribbling away on her pad of paper. "Well, everything seems to be in order. Let's measure you and get you checked out."

"Are we going to be able to find out the sex of the babies?" Hermione asked.

"Oh, yes, of course," the doctor said quickly. "We'll do that towards the end, don't worry."

The doctor smiled at the couple, who were now looking at each other, wide smiles on their faces. Severus and Dr. Wells left for a moment, allowing Hermione privacy to put on a large white and blue gown. She did so quickly, anxious to find out the babies' genders. She situated herself on the table, putting the typical white sheet over her legs.

After a few minutes, Dr. Wells and Severus reentered the room, taking their previous positions. The doctor placed Hermione's white-socked feet into the stirrups before pulling on latex-free exam gloves. Hermione squeezed Severus' hand for a moment, and Severus couldn't help but look away from the spot the doctor was sitting as the examination started.

"Well, you're not dilated any, the vaginal walls are still tight."

Hermione cringed slightly as the doctor continued up slightly, twisting her fingers.

"Alright, Mom," Dr. Wells said, retracting her fingers, "everything feels great, I'm just going to do the clamp and the ultrasound. That's what you wanted, correct? Not just the simple diagnostic spell?"

"Yes," Severus answered, noticing Hermione was still wincing as the doctor produced the metal clamp.

"I need you to take a deep breath, and relax," the doctor said, looking over her glasses at Hermione.

Hermione complied, closing her eyes as the doctor slid the metal in. Dr. Wells grabbed a large q-tip from the counter next to her and swabbed it around before placing it in a plastic casing. The clamp was removed and the doctor smiled at Hermione, who still had her eyes closed.

"All done," she said soothingly. "Now, let's get the ultrasound up and running, shall we?"

Hermione nodded, opening her eyes. She blinked a few times, looking up at Severus, who was watching her intently. "Ready?" he asked.

"As much as I can be," she answered quietly as the doctor left the room to get the Muggle machine.

"We can wait," he murmured, brushing a stray curl away from her face.

Hermione shook her head. "No, I don't want to be completely unprepared for when they come."

Severus chuckled, shaking his head. "Love, not everything has to be perfect. As long as they're healthy, that's all I care about."

"I know," she said, sighing, "but I'd like to know. It's now or a few months from now, so we might as well just get it over with."

"You make it sound so horrible," he said, laughing again.

"It's just hard, that's all," she huffed.

"I know," he whispered, leaning down to kiss her forehead. "But don't worry, at least now we'll know which of those little outfits you saw at Baddie's Wizarding Babies to get when we're done here."

Hermione smiled and kissed his hand. "Promise?"

He nodded. "We'll go right after the appointment, I promise."

With the promise of shopping for their little ones, the couple calmed slightly. Dr. Wells came back into the room, wheeling in the ultrasound machine.

"This one is one of those new fancy three dimensional ones, so hopefully, if the babies are turned the right way, we'll be able to get a very clear picture of their faces."

Severus' eyes bugged slightly, but didn't say anything. The doctor took up Hermione's gown, revealing her large pregnant belly. The doctor took a few, quick measurements before flipping the switch on the machine. Hermione squirmed a little as the doctor squirted cold gel in a zigzag formation across her stomach.

"Alright, if both of you will look at the screen here," the doctor said, pointing to a twelve inch by twelve inch screen that was set on top of the machine.

The couple looked at screen just as the doctor put the probe to Hermione's stomach, pressing it lightly against her skin, moving it back and forth until the picture on the screen went from black to topaz. Hermione's breath caught in her throat as she saw a very noticeable foot.

"Baby A's foot," the doctor confirmed, leaving the probe on that one spot for a moment before moving.

Dr. Wells continued to move the probe, slowly this time, and a very small leg came into view. Severus' eyes widen as the picture shifted. "What's wrong?" he asked immediately.

"The babies shifting," Hermione answered before the doctor could. "I can feel it."

Severus nodded absently, his heart hammering in his chest as the doctor continued.

"Alright, here we go," she said, her eyes on the screen. "Baby A is… a girl."

Hermione and Severus both and gasped and tightened the grip on one another's hand. "A girl?" Hermione asked quietly. "Are you sure?"

"Absolutely," the doctor said, smiling.

"A girl," Severus said, shaking his head. "We're having a girl."

He heard Hermione's breath catch and a small sob leave her. He looked at her and saw tears running down her face. He kissed her forehead and she laughed. Severus left his cheek resting against her forehead as the doctor followed the baby's tummy up to her face.

"She's beautiful," Severus said before anyone else, looking at the golden-hued screen barely a second after the face came into view.

The baby's eyes were closed and the face was a little scrunched, but to him it was the most beautiful site in the world.

"That's our daughter," Hermione said, her voice thick with emotion.

Severus couldn't help the moisture that filled his eyes as he stared at the tiny face that was his flesh, his blood, his daughter. Warmth filled his heart and he was instantly in love with the picture on the screen, knowing that he would die this moment to protect the little thing growing within his wife. He barely heard the doctor say they would be able to have printed pictures of the babies, but it didn't matter, because, suddenly, five little fingers, attached to the tiniest palm he'd ever seen, came into view next to his daughter's head.

"Ah, baby B," Dr. Wells said.

"How can you tell?" Hermione asked.

"See the way there are two lines right here?" the doctor asked, pointing to two very thin grey lines just in front of baby B's fingertips.

"Yes," Hermione said.

"That's the lining of the second amniotic sac, so at least you know you aren't having identical twins," Dr. Wells explained.

Hermione breathed a sigh of relief. "I can only think of Fred and George when anyone mentions identical twins."

Severus couldn't help but chuckle. "That would have been interesting, love."

Hermione couldn't help but laugh, but only for a moment, because her attention was drawn back to the screen as the doctor began moving the probe again. The screen was filled with the face of the second baby, and although the doctor said they weren't identical, the picture was exactly the same.

"We're going to get lucky," the doctor said. "Both babies are turned the correct way, so we'll come back up for the picture in just a minute, let's find out what baby B is going to be, shall we?"

Neither Severus nor Hermione answered her, their eyes trained on the screen as the doctor shifted the probe further down. Hermione knew the answer before the doctor said it, and she promptly burst into tears.

"Congratulations, Mr. and Mrs. Snape, you're having two girls."

Severus nearly fainted.

_A/N – First of all, sorry for this being the shortest chapter yet…. But, okay, so, it was going to be a boy and a girl, or perhaps the tests were wrong and she was going to have triplets, or something, I don't know… I surprised myself in making it two girls, so… Review and let me know what you think! I love to hear your ideas for the next chapters and all your comments! Thanks!_


End file.
